Fairy Tale in Fairy Tail
by LaylahInTheSky
Summary: ¿Quién no a soñando nunca con meterse en su serie/libro/película favorita? Esta es la historia de una chica que, después de mucho desearlo, lo consiguió. Lo que nunca imaginó fue la cantidad de aventuras, amigos y amores que allí la esperaban.
1. Chapter 1

__Quiero empezar diciendo que los personajes de esta historia no me pertenecen, son todos del magnífico genio Hiro Mashima (exceptuando a Laylah y Pam). En segundo lugar quiero avisar de que esta historia esta escrita como guión (lo se una forma muy rara de escribir, pero me encanta). Y lo tercero es simplemente que espero que disfruten de la historia y no les importe mi rara forma de escribir.

PD: Aclaraciones.

**Negrita**: Personaje

_(Cursiva)_: Acciones

:Normal - Diálogo

Normal: Narrador

**Capitulo 1: Otro mundo**

Una chica emerge de las aguas de un lago rodeado de árboles, mira a su al rededor con expresión de sorpresa, poco después deriva a una cara asustada. Queda flotando por un momento, únicamente la cabeza sobresale en la superficie, los ojos azules miran indecisos a todos lados.

**Chica** _(piensa, a la vez que deja la mirada fija hacia delante)_: ¿Qué es esto? ¿Dónde estoy?

Finalmente decide nadar hacía la orilla, pero aún así mantiene la cabeza fuera del agua, no se atreve a volver a sumergirse. Al salir se descubre un cuerpo blanco, tapado únicamente por un bikini reversible, sin tirantes, de dos colores, azul y morado, asimismo se descubren las puntas rojas, distintas al resto de su pelo castaño. Tiembla ligeramente mientras observa los árboles que la rodean, da un par de pasos inseguros y tropieza con una bolsa verde de ranas tirada en el suelo.

**Chica**_ (susurra para si misma, mientras se agacha y recoge la bolsa)_: ¿Cómo demonios a acabado aquí la bolsa de mi padre?

La abre y la sorpresa vuelve a recorrer su rostro, aunque esta vez con un matiz de alivio. Mete la mano y saca una camiseta gris y unos vaqueros cortos y rotos. La chica mira a su alrededor y, tras un pequeño momento de inspección, se dirige hacía un alto árbol cercano, llevando consigo la mochila verde. Un instante después sale completamente vestida, la camiseta gris resulta ser bastante ancha y una manga cae sobre su hombro, mostrando el tirante igualmente gris de un sujetador. De los pantalones únicamente se distingue la mitad, que muestran un aspecto desgastado, con algunos hilos blancos colgando por las piernas desnudas. Al salir de los arbustos con la bolsa al hombro, se descubren unas converse negras bastante rotas y estropeadas.

**Chica** _(piensa)_: ¿Y ahora qué? Bueno... al menos estoy vestida.

Se sienta sobre la hierba, parece meditar, hasta que un ladrido lejano la hace despertar de su ensoñación. Un perro grande, peludo y color canela sale de los árboles y corre hacía ella, quien a cambiado completamente su expresión y ahora sonríe de oreja a oreja. El perro se le tira en cima y comienza a mover la cola, parece animado y contento.

**Chica** _(mientras acaricia al perro)_: ¡Pam! ¿Cómo has llegado aquí? Bueno primero tendría que preguntármelo yo ¿no te parece?_ (Suelta una risilla)_ Lo importante es que estas aquí, por lo menos no estoy sola en medio del bosque ¿eh?

**Pam**_ (si, habla)_: Si, me asusté mucho cuando me encontré de repente rodeado de árboles.

La chica se queda paralizada unos instantes, observando atentamente al perro que tiene delante suya, su mano se para a mitad de camino de la cabeza al lomo.

**Chica** _(tartamudeando)_: ¿Puedes hablar?

**Pam** _(mirándola sorprendido)_: Claro, desde siempre, lo raro es que tu me entiendas.

Perro y chica se quedan mirando el uno al otro, la morena parece no creérselo del todo y el animal simplemente espera la respuesta de su amiga.

**Chica**_ (encogiéndose de hombros)_: Bueno es algo extraño... supongo que si los humanos hablamos... ¿por que los perros no? Lo que me intriga más es cómo hemos llegado hasta aquí.

**Pam** _(girando la cabeza en todas direcciones)_: Ni idea, creo que en ese tema sabemos lo mismo.

Ambos se quedan sentados, abrazados y mirando las profundidades del bosque, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. De repente oyen un rugido gutural, que parece provenir de las entrañas de la tierra, Pam mira a su amiga asustado.

**Chica**_ (sonrojada y con la cabeza gacha)_: Perdona, es que no e comido nada desde que el desayuno y estoy un poco hambrienta.

El perro pareció sonreír y se levantó moviendo la cola y sacando la lengua, parecía más animado.

**Pam**: Pues habrá que ir a buscar comida, estamos rodeados de árboles y plantas... se supone que no nos tendría que faltar comida, y con mi nariz no será complicado.

La chica parece animarse ante la perspectiva y se levanta de un salto, con una sonrisa radiante en la cara. Pero enseguida se ve obligada a cambiar la expresión al ver a su perro, Pam, que parece más atento ahora, mirando fijamente hacía el bosque.

**Chica**: ¿Qué pasa, has oído algo?

**Pam**: Creo que si, se oyen pasos y voces... parecen muy ruidosos.

Ambos observan atentos el bosque, esperando a la inevitable compañía que se acercaba poco a poco. Llegó un momento en que hasta la chica fue capaz de oírlos, cada vez estaban más cerca.

**Chica**_ (piensa)_: Pero ¿qué haremos si vienen a por nosotros? No se defenderme y Pam no podrá con todos... bueno si son tíos siempre puedo darles una patada en la entrepierna y huir o...

Los pasos suenan cada vez más cerca, la chica mira a su al rededor nerviosa, parece buscar algo...

**Chica**: Al menos vamos a intentar escondernos, son más y yo no se hacer nada... vamos a observarles a ver si son peligrosos o no.

El perro da su consentimiento con un ligero movimiento de cabeza y ambos se dirigen a una zona de arbustos, cerca de la orilla del lago. Ambos se agachan y buscan un hueco por el que mirar, procurando hacer el menor ruido posible y se quedan muy quietos. Sus cabezas aún pueden verse entre las ramas, pero están a un lado y habría que fijarse para verlos, la mochila de ranas esta a su lado, pero se camufla bien gracias al color verde.

No tardan mucho en emerger dos sombras del bosque, y conforme se van acercando al lago sus voces se van haciendo cada vez más audibles. Sus rostros se distinguen mejor una vez están a unos pasos de la orilla y parece haber tres en vez de las dos sombras iniciales, aunque el tercero es más bien pequeño, un mini acompañante de color azul. Los dos restantes constan de una chica rubia, con una coletita a un lado de la cabeza, vestida con una camisa de tirantes, falda azul y botas negras, el otro es un chico de pelo color rosa en punta, un chaleco como única cubierta de su pecho y unos pantalones abombados.

**Chico de pelo rosa**: ¡Pero si no hace falta ir a pescar, ya hay bastantes peces en casa de Lucy!

**Chica rubia **_(gritando indignada)_: ¡No lo digas con tanta naturalidad, es MI casa y MI pescado!

**Mini acompañante azul**: No, ya no hay, me los acabé ayer.

**Chica rubia**: ¡Maldito gato! ¡¿Te has comido TODAS mis reservas de pescado para el mes?!

Mini acompañante azul: No exageres Lucy, eso como mucho daba para dos días.

Mientras la chica escondida en los arbustos parece sorprendida y alegre, hace amago de levantarse pero el perro la detiene.

**Pam**_ (susurrando)_: ¿Pero qué haces? Nos verán y me da miedo esa cosa azul... no había visto nada igual en mi vida.

**Chica** _(por lo bajo para que nadie la oiga)_: Es Happy, un gato volador...

El extraño trío se acerca al lago y sacan unas cañas de madera, se sientan a la orilla a esperar que algo pique. La chica rubia parece aburrirse casi al segundo y se tira hacía atrás.

**Mini acompañante azul**: Luc,y tienes que ponerle más ganas, si no no conseguirás pescar nada.

**Chica rubia**: ¿Y si no quiero pescar? Me habéis arrastrado vosotros hasta aquí, yo no quería venir.

**Chico de pelo rosa**: Somos un equipo y como equipo tenemos que pescar juntos... además tres cañas son mejor que dos.

**Mini acompañante azul**_ (al oído del chico pelirosa aunque perfectamente audible)_: No parece que vaya a pescar nada, si no es buena no la traeremos a la próxima.

**Chico de pelo rosa**_ (al oído del animal azul aunque igual de audible)_: Tienes razón, no parece muy animada y a este paso no pescará ni uno, no merece la pena.

**Chica rubia** _(grita enfadada)_: ¡¿Sabéis que puedo oíros?! ¡En cima que me obligáis!

En ese momento la chica rubia parece terrorífica y su grito hace saltar al pelirosa y al animal azul, atemorizados ante la mirada de la chica.

Mientras tanto, perro y chica observan a sus posibles oponentes, la chica parece fiarse de ellos y muchas veces trata de dejarse ver, pero su compañero la retiene.

**Chica** _(susurrando, aunque no hace mucha falta con lo que gritan los otros)_: No te preocupes, no me harán nada, les estás viendo, son inofensivos.

**Pam**: Eso es lo que parece, pero no podemos estar seguros.

**Chica**: Estoy cansada de esconderme, se quiénes son y no nos harán nada, créeme.

La chica se levanta de entre los arbustos y se dirige hacía los "pescadores", quienes la miran con sorpresa y temor, sobretodo a su extraño pelo de dos colores.

**Chico de pelo rosa**: ¡¿De dónde has salido tu?!

**Chica**: ¡Natsu! ¡Sabía que eras tu!

Ella corre hacía él, pero la rubia se interpone en su camino, la mira desconfiada.

**Chica rubia**: ¿Cómo es que sabes su nombre? ¿Quién eres tu?

**Chica**: También se quién eres tu, Lucy, y Happy, el gato azul con alas o exceed.

Los tres la miran sorprendidos y con temor.

**Natsu** _(chico de pelo rosa que ya tiene identidad)_: ¡¿Cómo sabes tanto?! Espera... ¡Ya sé! Eres adivina ¿a que si? ¿Puedes leernos la mente?

La chica le mira extrañada mientras él parece poner caras raras, entrecierra los ojos y parece concentrarse en ella.

**Happy** _(el gato azul ¡ya sabemos lo que es el mini acompañante!)_: ¡¿Eres una espía?!

**Lucy**_ (la chica rubia también tiene identidad)_: Parece que nos conoces muy bien pero... ¿Quién eres tu?

Justo en ese momento aparece Pam, aunque esta algo cambiado... como gigante, sale de entre los arbustos convertido en un perro gigante que saca los dientes, amenazador.

**Pam**: ¡Largaos de aquí y dejadnos en paz!

**Chica**: Ya te dije que no eran peligrosos y... Espera ¡¿Por qué eres gigante?!

**Natsu** _(con los ojos como platos mirando a Pam)_: ¡Un perro que habla!

**Chica**: ¡Tu tienes un gato azul volador que habla!

**Natsu**: Pero no es lo mismo, él es un gato, es normal pero... ¡¿Un perro?!

**Chica**: ¡Es igual de raro!

**Lucy**: ¡Queréis dejaros de tonterías! Natsu, el perro nos quiere atacar ¿no vas a hacer nada?

**Natsu** _(mirando a Lucy sorprendido)_: Mierda es verdad, el perro raro me distrajo. ¡Eh, tu! (dirigiéndose al perro) Me da igual lo raro que seas, no permitiré que amenaces a Fairy Tail.

**Pam**: ¡¿Quién a dicho nada de cuentos de hadas?!

Pero no le da tiempo a decir nada más, ya que el chico se le acerca con el puño ardiendo y le golpea el hocico.

**Chica**: ¡Para! ¡No os a echo nada!

**Happy**: Pero nos amenazó, Natsu no deja que nadie amenace a sus amigos.

**Lucy**_ (dice a la vez que saca una especie de llave de un bolso que cuelga de su cinturón)_: Y tu tampoco te vas a librar, no me fío de ti... no pareces ser una maga pero aún así... ¡Puerta de la portadora de agua, yo te abro! ¡Acuario!

Mete una llave dorada en el agua y hace como si girara para abrir una puerta. Se oye un ruido y una sirena aparece de la nada.

**Chica**: ¡No, no! ¡Espera, puedo explicarlo no hace falta que hagas que me arrastren!

**Lucy**: Así que también sabes de mi poder...¡Acuario destrozala!

**Acuario** _(mirando de forma amenazante a Lucy)_: De acuerdo, pero la próxima vez ni se te ocurra llamarme en un lago lleno de bichos ¡¿Qué te crees que soy?!

**Lucy**: Da igual tu solo acaba con ella.

Acuario parece sacar agua de una vasija y la lanza sobre todos, Pam, Natsu (que parecen estar peleando, aunque el perro esta bastante quemado) Happy, Lucy y la chica. Pero algo extraño sucede, toda el agua parece desaparecer y se dirige hacía un punto... la boca de la chica del pelo multicolor. Quien, al cerrar la boca, después de tragarse toda el agua de Acuario (que habría echo explotar a cualquiera) y darse cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar, parece la más sorprendida del grupo, mientras todos la miran con un gran interrogante en los ojos.

**Lucy** _(mirándola como si tuviera tres ojos)_: ¿Q-Qué acaba de pasar?

**Natsu** _(con los ojos saliéndose de las órbitas)_: ¡Genial! ¡Es alucinante, vuelve a hacerlo!

**Pam** _(mirándola como si no la conociera)_: ¿L-Laylah?

**Happy**: ¡Genial! ¡¿Me enseñas a hacerlo?!

La chica esta paralizada, parece no ser consciente de lo que sucede a su al rededor y solo es capaz de caer al suelo. Sin saber lo que hace dirige su mano al agua y parece recobrarse un poco cuando su mano entra en contacto con el líquido.

**Lucy** _(aún asombrada)_: ¿Qué eres?

**Laylah** _(¡Ya nos sabemos el nombre de todos!)_: Yo solo... yo solo quería...

**Pam** _(se acerca a ella, ya a vuelto a su tamaño normal no os preocupéis)_: ¿Qué pasa, estás bien?

**Laylah**_ (llorando)_: Yo no... no quería llegar a esto... no sabía que se haría realidad... solo... escribía... ¡Sólo estaba imaginando!

**Natsu** _(mirándola con interés)_: ¡Oh! ¡Ya entiendo! Después de tragar toda esa agua tienes que soltarla por algún sitio ¿no?

**Lucy** _(se acerca a Laylah después de tirar a Natsu al suelo de un puñetazo)_: Tranquila, lo siento no queríamos atacaros, es solo que... bueno tu perro se puso en modo defensivo...

**Happy** _(al lado de Lucy)_: Si, no queríamos que te pusieras triste ¿quieres mi pescado? Así te sentirás mejor.

Laylah sigue llorando desconsoladamente, nada parece hacerla sentir mejor.

**Laylah** _(lo repite una y otra vez)_: Lo siento, es culpa mía, todo esto... ¡Soy una egoísta!

**Pam** _(acariciándole la cara con el hocico)_: Cálmate, todo esta bien, nada de esto es tu culpa.

Después de un rato la chica parece calmarse un poco, todos están a su al rededor (incluso Natsu, que se a levantado). Todos esperan a que sea capaz de hablar y la escuchan con atención.

**Laylah** _(avalanzándose hacía Natsu, Lucy y Happy para abrazarlos)_: Yo... ¡Tenía tantas ganas de conoceros!

Los tres están en el suelo, con Laylah encima sonriente. El perro los mira sin entender, con expresión confusa.

**Pam**: ¿Os conocíais de antes?

**Natsu**: ¡Claro que no! No e visto a nadie igual en mi vida y no se me olvidaría ¿verdad Happy? Ese pelo es demasiado extraño para no acordarse.

**Happy**: ¡Tienes razón! Es de dos colores diferentes, muy llamativo, es muuuuuuuy raro.

**Laylah** _(mirando a Natsu con la ceja levantada)_: Habló el chico del pelo rosa en punta.

**Natsu** _(mirándola sin entender)_: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? ¡¿Tienes algún problema con mi pelo?!

**Laylah** _(fijando en él una mirada enfadada)_: No más que tu con el mio ¡¿Qué pasa por que sea multicolor?!

**Natsu** _(igualmente enfadado)_: ¡Es extraño y siniestro! ¡¿Cómo un pelo puede tener dos colores?! ¡No tiene sentido!

Ambos continúan discutiendo en una conversación sin fin, mientras tanto Lucy se a levantado y se acerca a Pam.

**Lucy**: ¿Sabes de que nos conoce tu amiga?

**Pam** _(mirándola con desconfianza)_: Ni idea ¿Vosotros tampoco tenéis idea de quién es ella?

**Lucy**: No la había visto nunca y esta claro que Natsu y Happy tampoco.

**Pam** _(piensa)_: Tendré que preguntarle a Laylah, sabía demasiadas cosas acerca de ellos, es como si les conociera a la perfección, es muy raro... pero todo esto tiene que tener alguna explicación.

La discusión había pasado de gritos e insultos a algo un poco más físico, pero en seguida Laylah pareció calmarse y no llegó a pelear contra Natsu.

**Laylah**_ (suspirando)_: Bueno, de todos modos es verdad, vosotros no me conocéis de nada.

**Happy** _(mirándola asombrado)_: ¿Entonces es verdad que eres una espía?

**Laylah**: ¡Claro que no¡ ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre?!

**Natsu** _(con ganas de pelea)_: Es verdad, para eso tiene que ser como un ninja y con ese pelo y esos gritos no se parece en nada... no es sigilosa.

**Laylah**_ (con mirada de asesina en serie hacía Natsu)_: Aún no se exactamente que es lo que hice antes... pero tu sigue así y no saldrás seco de aquí.

**Natsu**: Venga inténtalo, me estoy encendien...

**Lucy** _(dando un puñetazo a Natsu en la cabeza)_: Deja esta estúpida pelea, ahora di... ¿de qué nos conoces?

**Laylah** _(suspirando, agotada)_: Llevo viendo vuestras aventuras desde hace más de un año, sois increíbles y siempre e querido conoceros pero... supongo que somos de mundos distintos y el echo de que este aquí significa que, de alguna manera, e logrado mi deseo y cambié de mundo.

Espero que mi historia les haya gustado, escribiré lo más rápido que mis exámenes me dejen. Espero deseosa vuestros comentarios =D

Besos, Misplacedwith2dreams


	2. Chapter 2

Una pequeña ayudita para las mentes con poca memoria:

Retrocedamos en el tiempo, a una época anterior a los libros, internet y los reality shows, cuando los dinosaurios eran los reyes del mundo y... ¡Eh, un segundo! ¿No creéis que nos estamos pasando de antiguos? Admito que estamos en el año 784 pero estoy seguro de no haber visto dinosaurios por aquí... En fin, dinosaurios aparte, nos encontramos en el bosque de Magnolia, una extraña chica a emergido de las aguas (Laylah) con su perro hablador (Pam) y a tenido una pequeña confrontación con nuestros amados Natsu, Lucy y Happy...

**Happy:** Es que ella era muuuuuy rara ¿no os fijateis en el color de su pelo? Verdaderamente extraño. ¿Verdad Natsu?

**Natsu: **¿Pero quién se fijó en el color de su pelo? ¡¿Acaso no viste cómo se tragó el agua de Acuario?! ¡Eso fue lo mejor!

¡Chicos! ¿Quién cuenta aquí la historia?

**Natsu y Happy **_(a la vez)_: El narrador...

Bien, una vez aclarado este punto, prosigamos con este eterno resumen. Laylah es atacada por Acuario pero de algún modo consigue tragarse el agua, después de eso le entra una extraña depresión que se le pasa a los pocos segundos y admite que conoce a Natsu, Lucy y Happy además de decir que es fan de ellos bla bla bla... luego algo de que viene de otro mundo y mencionó algo de sus deseos.

Y esto es lo que pasó en _"Fairy Tale in Fairy Tail"_

* * *

**Capitulo 2: Diferentes realidades**

**Laylah** _(suspirando, agotada)_: Llevo viendo vuestras aventuras desde hace más de un año, sois increíbles y siempre e querido conoceros pero... supongo que somos de mundos distintos y el echo de que este aquí significa que, de alguna manera, e logrado mi deseo y cambié de mundo.

Dos animales parlantes y dos humanos se quedan de piedra ante estas palabras, ni siquiera parecen respirar.

**Natsu **_(cogiendo aire repentinamente)_: Lo siento... olvidé respirar ¿Por qué estaba sorprendido? _(se queda un rato pensativo) _¡Ah, si! Que tu venías de otro mundo... ¡Espera! ¡¿Cómo que otro mundo?!

Los cuatro restantes agachan sus cabezas ante el visible retraso de su compañero, y, tomándole por una causa perdida, se reúnen todos en corro excluyandole.

**Lucy: **¿De qué otro mundo hablas? Tu no pareces ser de Edolas...

**Laylah: **No, no, no. Es otro completamente distinto, cómo decirlo... Es la realidad.

**Happy **_(mirando confundido a Laylah)_: ¿Realidad? ¿Qué quieres decir? Esto es la realidad.

**Laylah** _(mirando al cielo desesperada)_: No, quiero decir la verdadera realidad... la vida real, lo que viene a ser el mundo real.

**Pam **_(comentario personal)_: Si, hasta yo me e mareado con tanto real...

**Natsu** _(uniéndose al grupo)_: ¡Eh! No me excluyáis, yo también quiero saberlo.

**Lucy y Laylah **_(a la vez)_: ¡Ya llevas un rato excluido!

La potencia de sus gritos tiran al chico de pelo rosa al suelo.

**Happy **_(encogiéndose de hombros)_: El cerebro de Natsu no da para más.

**Natsu **_(mirando enfadado al gato)_: ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso Happy?! ¡¿Acaso quieres pelea?!

**Happy** _(lamentándose)_: ¡Aye! Ya no puedo ser sincero sin recibir amenazas...

**Natsu **_(amenazante)_: Lamentarás haberme insultado, aunque seas mi nakama no pienso contenerme Happy.

**Happy**: ¿Cuándo me metí en una pelea?

Natsu se levanta y empieza a perseguir a Happy, quién trata de esquivar sus ataques de fuego desplegando sus alas y volando lo más alto que puede. Mientras las chicas y el perro continúan hablando.

**Lucy**: A ver, sigo sin aclararme con las realidades ¿Cómo es que esto no es una verdadera realidad?

**Laylah** _(suspirando agotada)_: No, esto es solo... ficción, en mi mundo la magia, los gremios y Fiore no existen. Son producto de la imaginación del autor de esta historia.

**Lucy **_(se levanta enfadada)_: ¡Esto no es ninguna historia, no pertenece a la imaginación de nadie! ¡Todo lo que e vivido, las risas, las lágrimas... todo es REAL! ¡YO SOY REAL!

Lucy se aleja enfadada, esta claro que no a creído la historia de la chica del pelo multicolor, incluso a llegado a ofenderla. Entre tanto Pam y Laylah se quedan sentados en la hierva, viendo a Lucy alejarse, sin atreverse a seguirla.

**Pam**: Tuviste muy poco tacto, además ni yo entiendo que esta pasando ¿Por qué estas tan convencida que este no es el mundo real? Podríamos estar en cualquier bosque, al lado de casa de tu primo Carlos.

**Laylah**: No lo entiendes... Estamos en Fiore y estos son los personajes de una serie anime, yo veo este bosque por el ordenador cuando pongo un capítulo. Hemos tenido que entrar de alguna manera, quizá lo deseé tanto que logré entrar.

Laylah parece tener la mente en otra parte, buscando la solución a la pregunta del millón "¿Cómo han llegado ella y su perro a Fiore?" Mientras, Pam se queda mirando a su al rededor, observa al gato volador, al chico de pelo rosa persiguiéndole y a la chica rubia apoyada contra un árbol.

**Pam **_(llamando la atención de su amiga tocándole la pierna)_: Da igual lo que digas... No me convenzo de que esto sea solo el interior de tu ordenador, fíjate... Todo esto es real, los árboles, el viento, las personas... Puede que sea otro mundo distinto al nuestro pero eso no quiere decir que no sea real.

**Laylah **_(mirando al perro impresionada)_: ¡Pam! ¿Desde cuándo de has vuelto tan filosófico e inteligente?

**Pam**_ (girando la cabeza en señal de indignación)_: Siempre e sido así de listo, lo que pasa es que no podía mostrarlo.

**Laylah **_(haciendo caso omniso a las palabras del perro)_: Ya investigaré tu inteligencia repentina más tarde... Ahora debería disculparme con Lucy...

**Pam** _(comentario personal)_: ¿Cómo es que nadie me toma nunca en serio?

Laylah se acerca temerosa a Lucy, esta claro que la a herido y ofendido, su perro parlante tenía razón en lo referente al tacto.

**Laylah **_(susurrando)_: Mmm... esto... ¿Lucy?

La rubia no hace la más mínima señal de reconocimiento, simplemente se queda quieta observando el lago.

**Laylah **_(sentándose a su lado)_: Lo siento mucho, no debí decir eso... Yo solo... Bueno, para mi mi mundo es la realidad, entiéndeme, si tu te metieras en uno de tus libros ¿no pensarías que eso solo es ficción y que tu mundo es la realidad?

**Lucy**: Supongo...

**Laylah**: Venga, va, no es tu estilo enfadarte... Además seguro que quieres que te cuente todo lo que pueda sobre el mundo del que vengo ¿cierto?

**Lucy **_(sonriendo a medias, cediendo un poco ante la simpatía de Laylah)_: Bueno... Un poco de curiosidad culturas si que tengo, sobretodo por eso de que nos has visto en una... ¿serie?

**Laylah **_(asiente sonriente)_: Si, bueno verás... en mi mundo existe una cosa llamada televisión...

Las dos chicas siguen hablando sobre las diferencias entre sus vidas, el misterio de cómo han logrado llegar allí y sobre todo... ¿Cómo demonios consiguió Laylah tragarse el agua de Acuario?

**Laylah **_(encogiéndose de hombros)_: De eso si que no tengo ni idea, fue como un autoreflejo, tenía que protegerme de ser arrastrada por tu espíritu _(guiña el ojo la castaroja)_

**Lucy **_(bajando la cabeza sonrojada, con una sonrisa de disculpa)_: Si... Respecto a eso... Siento haber intentado, en fin, derrotarte.

**Laylah **_(riendo)_: Bueno, no se cuánto tiempo estaré aquí así que cuando antes me acostumbre mejor ¿no crees?

Ambas acaban riendo, parecen haber echo buenas migas. Mientras tanto Natsu y Happy finalmente parecen haber dejado a un lado su "pelea" y parecen bastante animados y divertidos hablando con Pam.

**Happy**: ¿Y cómo es que siendo un perro puedes hablar?

**Pam **_(mirándole sin entender)_: Mmm... ¿Te das cuenta de que eres un gato volador azul parlante?

**Happy **_(divertido)_: ¡Claro que lo sé! ¿Me crees tan tonto cómo para no saber lo que soy?

**Pam **_(cayendo al suelo ante su respuesta)_: Ya... que pregunta más tonta ¿eh?

**Pam **_(comentario personal)_: ¿Cómo es que un gato con ese cerebro puede hablar?

**Natsu **_(gritando emocionado)_: ¡Yo quiero saber cómo te hiciste enorme!

**Pam **_(dudoso)_: Bueno... No se... Me salió solo...

**Natsu **_(riendo)_: ¡Que perro más divertido! Es como si lo dijera en serio. Jajajaja. Bueno, lo importante... ¡¿Podrías volver a hacerlo?!

**Pam **_(comentario personal)_: Que bien... E pasado de perro tonto a payaso ¿Qué será lo siguiente?

Pero aún así el perro volvió a hacerse gigante, y el chico de pelo rosa y su gato volvieron a sorprenderse igual que antes, riendo y aplaudiendo como niños pequeños.

Lo que ignoraban era la extraña sombra que les acechaba entre los árboles, parecía observarles impaciente, deseosa de acercarse al extraño grupo reunido en el lago.

* * *

Como siempre, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, si tienen algún comentario (por malo que sea, me tomo bien las críticas, asegurado ;)) por favor me encantaría que me lo hicieran saber.

Saludos, Misplacedwith2dreams


	3. Chapter 3

Una pequeña ayudita para las mentes con poca memoria:

En un país muy lejano (también llamado Fiore) vivía un apuesto principe (más bien mago de fuego con el pelo rosa) con su bella princesa (mejor dicho su mejor amiga) y su dulce y leal mascota (lo de dulce esta por ver...). Allí habitaban felices y contentos hasta que una recién llegada arruinó su paz...

**Laylah **_(con tono ofendido)_: ¡Eh! ¿Qué se supone que quieres decir con eso? ¡¿Estas insinuando que soy un fastidio?!

¡Vaya! Estabas escuchando... Verás no quise decir eso, solo pretendía darle más dramatismo a la historia...

**Laylah**: Dramatismo ¿eh? Hablale de dramatismos a mi representante, a ver si con él cuela... _(la voz se va alejando)_ ¡Qué vergüenza, nunca me habían tratado de forma tan humillante! ¡Yo soy una profesional, merezco respeto...!

Ejem... Bueno, una vez terminada esta pequeña pausa, prosigamos ¡Vaya! Si ya casi no me queda tiempo. Bien, en resumen, Laylah trata de convencer a Lucy de que el mundo en el que vive no es real, ella se enfada y la chica nueva recapacita y se disculpa, entre tanto Natsu, Happy y Pam se divierten un rato juntos a coste del último. Mientras tanto, sin que nadie se de cuenta una sombra les esta espiando desde lo profundo del bosque...

¡Y esto es lo que pasó en _"Fairy Tale in Fairy Tail"_!

* * *

**Capitulo 3: Un nuevo Dragon Slayer**

Pero aún así el perro volvió a hacerse gigante, y el chico de pelo rosa y su gato volvieron a sorprenderse igual que antes, riendo y aplaudiendo como niños pequeños. Lo que ignoraban era la extraña sombra que les acechaba entre los árboles, parecía observarles impaciente, deseosa de acercarse al extraño grupo reunido en el lago.

Llevaban ya un rato en el lago, hablando entre ellos y divirtiéndose juntos. Después del espectáculo del perro parlante, las chicas se habían unido y Natsu pidió una demostración del "poder" de Laylah.

**Natsu**: Vengaaaa... tampoco es para tanto, solo tragate toda el agua del lago, antes te tragaste la de Acuario y no pasó nada.

**Laylah **_(suspirando)_: Ya te dije que no se cómo hacerlo, ni siquiera se qué es exactamente lo que hice...

**Natsu** _(con una sonrisa pícara en el rostro)_: ¡Va, que aburrida! Vámonos Happy, _tashokami-san_ (mezcla entre pelo _"kami" _y multicolor _"tashoku"_) es más miedosa de lo que creía.

**Laylah **_(susurrando al oído de Lucy)_: ¿Cómo se supone que me han llamado?

Lucy se sonroja y parece nerviosa cuando explica al oído de su nueva amiga lo que significan las dos palabras que forman su nuevo apodo.

**Laylah **_(grita enfadada)_: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Natsu! _(dirige su mirada de asesina hacía el chico) _¡¿Es que no puedes dejar de lado mi pelo ni un segundo?!

**Natsu** _(sacando la lengua y burlándose de ella)_: No es culpa mía que tengas un pelo tan raro.

**Laylah **_(casi echando humo por la boca)_: Esta bien, ahora si que te vas a enterar...

**Natsu **_(acercándose a ella en pose amenazante)_: ¿De verdad? Eso me encantaría verlo chica del pelo raro.

**Laylah**: Solo tiembla pelo rosado, te tragarás tus palabras.

**Natsu** _(creando llamas en sus manos)_: Ya me estoy encendiendo solo de pensarlo.

Ambos se encuentran frente a frente, tienen el reto escrito en la mirada. Todos los presentes son conscientes de que nada pueden hacer por detenerlos, por lo que se limitan a observar. Pam parece preocupado por su amiga, Lucy esta nerviosa por cuan malherida puede acabar Laylah en la pelea y Happy esta emocionado ante la perspectiva de observar una batalla.

**Happy **_(poniéndose en medio de los dos con una banderita entre las garras)_: Bienvenidos a la primera batalla del día. A mi derecha el famoso Salamander, el _Dragon Slayer _de fuego... ¡Natsu Dragneel! _(se oyen aplausos de fondo)_ y a la izquierda la recién llegada a Magnolia, proveniente de otro mundo... ¡Laylah sin apellido! _(se vuelven a oír los aplausos, aunque menos intensos)_. Esta batalla no aparenta ser excesivamente interesante, el ganador parece claro, aunque nunca se sabe el poder que pueda ten...

**Natsu y Laylah **_(a la vez)_: ¡No te enrolles tanto!

**Happy**: Y sin más preámbulos ¡Que comience la batalla!

Acompaña sus palabras ondeando la pequeña bandera y vuelve con sus compañeros. Natsu (ya con fuego en la mano derecha) hace el primer movimiento, derribando a Laylah con un puñetazo sorpresa. La chica cae al suelo, se toca la mejilla dañada y se levanta con la determinación en la mirada.

**Laylah**: ¡Eso fue un golpe bajo!

**Natsu **_(riendo)_: Esto es una pelea, aquí todo vale... ¡_Karyuu no koen_!(llamas brillantes del dragón de fuego)

De las manos del chico peli-rosa aparece una enorme bola de fuego, con ella en ambas manos se dirige peligrosamente a la recién llegada, quien parece no saber exactamente cómo defenderse, por lo que protege su rostro con ambas manos. Justo en el momento en que el fuego del _Dragon Slayer _esta a punto de chocar con Laylah, ocurre lo menos esperado. De las manos de la chica surge una gran bola de agua, con la que, de forma inconsciente, se adelanta al encuentro de Natsu.

**Laylah **_(corriendo hacia su oponente mientras grita)_: ¡_Mizuryuu no tekken_!(puñetazo del dragón de agua)

Las dos bolas chocan entre si y ambos son lanzados hacía atrás por el impulso del golpe, aunque ninguno parece herido ambos se quedan donde están, tirados en el suelo, mirándose el uno al otro fijamente. Nadie dice nada durante unos segundos que parecen eternos, todos están paralizados por la sorpresa.

**Pam** _(mirando asombrado a su amiga)_: ¿Qu-Qué a sido eso? ¿C-Cómo lo has echo?

**Happy **_(señalándola con el dedo de forma acusativa)_: ¡Es mágia de _Dragon Slayer_, la misma que Natsu!

**Natsu **_(se ha levantado y esta frente a la chica cogiéndola por los hombros)_: ¿Dónde la aprendiste? ¿Te la enseñó también un dragón?

La aludida no parece ser capaz de articular palabra, se a quedado blanca y su cuerpo no responde ante las sacudidas del chico de cabellos rosas.

**Lucy **_(acercándose a ellos y tocando el hombro de Natsu)_: Será mejor que la dejes tranquila, parece tan sorprendida como todos... No creo que sepa nada.

**Natsu **_(gritando desesperado)_: ¡Alguien tuvo que enseñarle esa magia! ¡Podría saber algo sobre los dragones... SOBRE IGNEEL!

Mientras el chico grita sin rendirse todos permanecen callados, la rubia sigue sosteniendo la mano en su hombro, pero él continua zarandeando a la chica paralizada. Nadie se atreve a pararle, pero al cabo de unos minutos hasta Natsu parece darse cuenta de que no obtendrá respuesta, aún así no cesa de hacerle las mismas preguntas a la vez que mueve todo su cuerpo inerte.

**Pam **_(parece haberse recuperado del shock inicial)_: ¡Déjala! ¡¿No ves lo asustada que está?! ¡No sabe nada!

El fiel amigo se acerca a los demás, quienes se han congregado al rededor de la chica del pelo multicolor (incluido Happy, quién se encuentra al lado de su amigo pelirosa). En un principio tiene la intención de usar la fuerza si llegara a ser necesario, con el hocico aparta la mano de Natsu de Laylah y se planta ante ella, retándolo a tratar de volver a tocarla. Al chico de fuego parece no importarle la pelea, pero dos manos agarran su brazo y le detienen.

**Lucy** _(suplicante)_: Esta no es forma... El perro tiene razón, ella no sabe nada... Mírala ¿Acaso no ves lo sorprendida que está? Deja que se reponga.

El chico parece aceptar y se aleja, su amigo azul le sigue mientras que la chica se queda con su nueva amiga y el perro de esta.

**Pam **_(mira a Lucy)_: Gracias... Por... En fin... Defenderla.

**Lucy **_(sonriendo y quitando importancia con un gesto)_: Me a caído bien y no quería que Natsu empezara otra pelea... ¿Quién mantendría ocupado a Gray si no?

**Pam** _(confuso)_: No se quién es Gray pero... Supongo que debe ser un sujeto peligroso si Natsu tiene que controlarle.

La rubia muestra una pequeña sonrisa, pero las carcajadas que se oyen no proceden de ella... Si no de la chica sin palabras, que parece haber salido de su ensimismamiento.

**Pam**: ¿Me quieres volver loco? Tienes unos cambios de humor muy raros... ¿De qué te ríes ahora?

**Laylah **_(aún soltando alguna risilla)_: Me hace gracia que pienses que Gray es peligroso... Y bueno... Siempre me había echo ilusión saber cómo sería una pelea contra Natsu.

Los dos amigos se miran asombrados y ante la inevitable certeza de que es un caso imposible agachan sus cabezas derrotados, para luego mostrar una pequeña sonrisa.

**Natsu **_(se a acercado al ver que la chica volvía en si)_: Si... Sobre la batalla... ¡¿Por qué no dijiste que usabas magia de _Dragon Slayer_?!

**Laylah**: Ni siquiera sabía que la tenía, solo fue un autoreflejo... ¡Tu me atacaste primero! Si, hablando de eso, tu creías que yo no usaba magia ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre atacarme con todo tu poder?! ¡¿Es que querías matarme?!

**Natsu **_(retrocediendo un poco ante su acusación)_: Bueno... Yo siempre peleo al máximo, no estoy acostumbrado a contenerme... Además tampoco pensaba llegar al extremo de matarte... Solo un par de heridas superficiales...

**Laylah **_(levantándose enfadada)_: ¡Te daré yo heridas superficiales! ¡Vas a acabar chorreando, _Dragon Slayer_ de fuego!

**Natsu **_(levantándose también y enfrentándose a su mirada enfadada)_: ¡Solo inténtalo!

Ambos vuelven a su discusión, que ya parece habitual, los tres que quedan se miran entre ellos y asienten derrotados a la vez que bajan sus cabezas.

**Happy**: Al menos ya sabemos por qué se llevan tan mal, es como con Gray, sus elementos son opuestos.

**Pam **_(con una sombra recorriendo su rostro)_: Nunca había visto así a Laylah... Suele ser tan... Tímida y callada...

**Happy **_(riendo mirando a la pareja discutiendo)_: Nadie lo diría, un poco más y da tanto miedo como Erza.

Lucy se queda pálida del susto y aunque el perro no consigue entenderlo un escalofrío le recorre el lomo.

La pelea entre Laylah y el chico de pelo rosa parece inevitable, pero de entre los árboles surge una figura corriendo, parece huir de algo terrorífico. Ambos dejan su discusión a un lado y se centran en la persona que cada vez se acerca más a su posición. Conforme pasa el tiempo y avanza sus rasgos comienzan a ser reconocibles. Lleva el pelo rubio recogido en una coleta de caballo (algo deshecha por el movimiento) y esta va moviéndose tras la chica, lo que permite ver el color rojo de sus puntas, idéntico al de Laylah. Es un poco más baja que la media y sus ojos parecen marrones, aunque no se distinguen bien con la distancia. Viste una camiseta de tirantes rosa oscuro combinada con unos vaqueros cortos y unas zapatillas amarillo fosforescente. Tiene la cara roja por el esfuerzo y al acercarse más donde se encontraba el grupo reunido va aminorando su carrera. Se queda mirando a un punto fijo y abre su boca sorprendida.

**Corredora desconocida **_(los ojos abiertos de par en par)_: ¡¿L-La-Laylah?!

**Laylah **_(mirando sorprendida a la recién llegada)_: ¡¿Itziar?!

* * *

¡Muchas gracias por sus comentarios! De verdad me animaron mucho para continuar =D

Espero que disfruten de este capitulo y por supuesto me encantaría recibir más de sus fantásticos comentarios ^^

Besos, Mispl


	4. Chapter 4

Una ayudita para las mentes con poca memoria:

En la lección de hoy hablaremos sobre cómo, cuándo y por qué se origino la tan famosa Revolución Francesa: Todo empezó en 1789 Francia pasaba por una grave crisis debido al apoyo ofrecido a las colonias británicas en la Guerra de Independencia (1775 – 1783) por lo que se convocaron los Estados Generales, pero el pueblo parisino (TODO ocurre siempre en París) se cansó y el 14 de julio de 1789...

**Happy Sensei**: ¡Eh, eh eh! Tranquilicémonos todos un poco, esta vez te fuiste del todo del tema.

¿En serio? Espera... ¡¿Un gato azul parlante vestido de profesor?! Ah, entiendo, entiendo, me fui de mundo. Mis más sinceras disculpas, en mis ratos libres doy clases de historia y bueno... se me fue.

**Happy Sensei**: ¡Estoy muy disgustado contigo! ¡¿Qué clase de profesional eres?! Tendré que ocuparme yo de la situación... En el capítulo de hoy hablaremos acerca de... ¡La revolución mágica! Todo comenzó cuando los comerciantes observaron a una vieja campesina echando una pócima a sus plantas y estas crecieron y crecieron hasta llegar a los cielos, al subir por ellas se encontraron con la guarida de un siniestro gigante...

¡¿Y yo era el que andaba perdido?! ¡Eso no es ni historia! Oh, mi**** (los profesionales no decimos palabrotas, les ponemos asteriscos que se nota igual pero queda más _cool_) se nos acaba el tiempo, otra vez volverán a reprocharme por haber tardado en el p*** (recuerden, profesionales) resumen. Bien, se descubrió que Laylah usaba magia de _Dragon Slayer_, más concretamente del dragón de agua, Natsu trató de sonsacarle algo sobre su maestro dragón pero ella no sabía nada, después de esto una sombra sospechosa apareció y resultó conocer a la recién llegada.

¡Y esto es lo que pasó en _"Fairy Tale in Fairy Tail"_!

**Capitulo 4: Más del otro mundo**

**Corredora desconocida **_(los ojos abiertos de par en par)_: ¡¿L-La-Laylah?!

**Laylah **_(mirando sorprendida a la recién llegada)_: ¡¿Itziar?!

Un silencio sepulcral parece haberse adueñado del prado, ninguna de las conocidas se atreve a dar un paso mientras los demás siguen paralizados ante tal escena...

**Natsu **_(mirando a todos lados)_: ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué todo el mundo esta callado?

Todos le miran y caen al suelo derrotados, al parecer el chico de pelo rosa solo callaba por la simple razón de no entender nada (algo perfectamente normal, por otra parte).

Laylah parece ser la primera en recuperarse de la pregunta de Natsu, quién esta aún más sorprendido por la reacción de todos, pero decide callarse. Entretanto la desconocida también se a levantado y vuelve a mirar a su compañera de pelo multicolor, ambas se miran y parecen estar menos tensas y sorprendidas que antes, corren en dirección a la otra y se abrazan tiernamente a la vez que sonríen.

**Lucy **_(mirando a Pam)_: ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?

**Pam **_(encogiéndose de hombros)_: Ni idea... Este es vuestro mundo...

**Lucy** _(mirando intrigada a las dos chicas abrazadas)_: Nosotros tampoco la conocemos...

**Natsu **_(mirando a sus compañeros desesperado)_: ¡¿Alguien puede decirme qué pasa aquí?!

**Lucy**: ¡Cálmate! Solo es una desconocida que a aparecido de la nada y que al parecer conoce a Laylah.

**Happy**: ¿Pero cómo es que alguien de nuestro mundo conoce a Laylah? Que ella la conozca vale... A nosotros también nos conocía, pero esto no tiene sentido.

Todos miran sorprendidos a Happy, nadie se esperaba un pensamiento tan lógico por su parte, al gato azul sin embargo parece habérsele acabado toda la lucidez y los mira sorprendido.

**Happy**: ¿Qué?

**Natsu **_(riendo y llevando a Happy a sus hombros)_: Todo a vuelto a la normalidad.

Ante estas palabras todos comienzan a reír sin poder parar, hasta que vuelven su vista a la extraña escena que esta teniendo lugar ante sus ojos. Las dos chicas han separado su abrazo y están hablando alegremente.

**Laylah**: ¿Pero cómo has acabado tu aquí?

**Corredora desconocida**: Ni idea... Estaba en AJDB (iniciales de una asociación juvenil) y no me acuerdo por qué tropecé y al levantarme estaba en este bosque...

**Laylah**: ¿Sabes dónde estamos?

**Corredora desconocida**: Ni idea... Supongo que en algún parque a lo _central park_ o algo por el estilo ¿no?

**Laylah**: ¿No los reconoces?

La recién sabida _Dragon Slayer_ miró hacía donde estaban sus nuevos amigos, la desconocida fijó su mirada en ellos pero pareció no entender nada, hasta que sus ojos se fijaron en el gato azul que estaba a la espalda del extraño chico de pelo rosa.

**Corredora desconocida** _(volviendo su mirada desconcertada a su amiga)_: N-no... N-no puede ser...

**Laylah**: Si, lo son, he estado un rato con ellos... Son iguales, mismos poderes, mismo aspecto y misma forma de ser.

**Corredora desconocida **_(aún sin recuperarse de su sorpresa)_: P-Pero... E-eso significa que...

**Laylah** _(asintiendo y cogiendo a su amiga por los hombros)_: Si, aún no se como pero... Estamos dentro de _Fairy Tail_.

La chica se quedó muda durante algunos instantes, estaba completamente paralizada y los nuevos y viejos amigos de Laylah se empezaron a inquietar.

**Lucy **_(acercándose a las dos amigas junto con los demás)_: ¿Pasa algo?

**Laylah**: Tranquila, solo esta alucinando, darle un momento para que se recupere.

**Happy**: ¿Pero quién es?

**Laylah**: Es Itziar, una amiga de mi mundo... Supongo que a llegado aquí de la misma manera que yo... Aunque aún no se cual es.

**Natsu **_(sonriendo feliz y sentándose al lado de las chicas)_: Bueno eso es lo de menos, lo importante es que es amiga, no hay de que preocuparse.

**Itziar **_(siii, un nombre más a la lista)_: ¡Vaya! ¡Si que son iguales!

La recién llegada amiga de Laylah lo comenta a la vez que se tira encima de Natsu y empieza a tocarle la cara, estudiándola extrañada.

**Laylah** _(mirando la escena con los ojos abiertos de par en par)_: ¡Claro que es igual! ¡Es que SON ellos!

**Natsu **_(aún con Itziar encima examinando su cara)_: ¿Por qué me esta tocando la cara?

**Lucy **_(dándole una patada a Itziar para que se quite de encima de Natsu)_: ¡¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?!

**Happy **_(con cara pervertida mirando hacía Itziar, quien esta en el suelo)_: Le ggggggggggusssta.

**Laylah** _(acercándose a Natsu y Lucy)_: ¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! Ya saben... Lo que les dije antes, ella también les a visto... Esta igual de sorprendida que yo.

**Lucy**: ¡Pero tu no te nos tiraste encima!

**Happy **_(levantando la pata)_: En realidad si se tiro encima nuestra...

**Laylah** _(mirando al suelo avergonzada)_: Cierto...

**Lucy**: ¡Bueno, pero es diferente!

**Natsu **_(rascándose la cabeza sin entender)_: ¿Por qué?

**Lucy **_(sonrojada)_: ¡Se tiró encima de todos no solo de uno!

**Pam**: Creo que eso da igual... Incluso es peor encima de muchas personas... Molestas a más gente...

**Lucy **_(con cara de "no-me-con-tra-di-gas-o-mue-res")_: ¡Es peor!

**Todos **_(en fila y asustados, Itziar incluida)_: ¡Aye!

**Lucy **_(avergonzada al darse cuenta de la situación y con una sonrisa)_: Bueno entonces... ¿Quién decías que eras?

**Happy** _(con la boca abierta y cara horrorizada)_: ¡Así da incluso más miedo!

**Lucy **_(sonrojada y lanzando al gato)_: ¡Calla, estúpido gato, te arrancaré los bigotes!

**Itziar **_(sorprendida y con miedo a volver a fastidiarla)_: Soy Itziar, una amiga de Laylah.

**Laylah**: Si, como ya les dije es una amiga de mi mundo... Bueno y que también les conoce.

**Natsu** _(masajeándose las mejillas)_: ¿Y era necesario estrujar mi cara?

**Itziar** _(yendo hacía el con tono de disculpa)_: Lo siento, lo siento... Es que me sorprendió un poco veros...

La recién llegada parece querer acercarse más al chico de pelo rosa para ver si se encuentra bien, pero una mirada amenazadora por parte de la rubia la hace cambiar de opinión. Se acerca a su amiga y recibe un ligero asentimiento de Lucy como muestra de paz.

**Pam**: ¿Entonces no hemos venido solos?

**Laylah**: Al parecer no... La verdad es que no entiendo nada, no tiene sentido que Itziar este también aquí.

**Itziar**: ¿Y que aparezcáis tu y un perro parlante es lo más normal del mundo?

**Laylah **_(llevando su mano a la cabeza y sonriendo con nerviosismo)_: Je, je... Pues también es verdad.

**Natsu** _(mirándola emocionado)_: ¿Entonces tu también eres una _Dragon Slayer_?

**Itziar **_(mirándolo sin entender)_: ¿Qua yo soy qué?

**Natsu** _(soltando un resoplido)_: Vaya... Entonces tu tampoco has sido criada por un dragón, vaya desperdicio...

**Laylah **_(pegándole un puñetazo en la cabeza)_: ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! ¿Si no somos criadas por dragones no te valemos? ¿Ya no somos interesantes?

**Natsu **_(vuelta a la pose amenazante y soltando fuego por la boca)_: ¡Claro que no! ¡¿Cómo podéis ser _Dragon Slayer_ y ni siquiera saberlo?! ¡Sois igual de raras!

**Laylah **_(con agua formándose en su mano derecha)_: ¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamar rara a mi amiga?! ¿Es que quieres que vuelva a machacarte, llamitas?

**Natsu **_(riendo)_: ¿Volver? A penas me tocaste y solo por que me pillaste por sorpresa, si vuelves a intentarlo acabaras abrasada _tashokami_.

**Itziar **_(mirando la escena con ojos como platos)_: ¡Nunca había visto a Laylah así!

**Los demás **_(encogiéndose de hombros y con la cara derrotada hacia el suelo)_: Están así desde que se encontraron.

Dragón de fuego y dragón de agua continúan diciendo insultos y amenazas, mientras los demás se sientan un poco alejados (no vaya a ser que empiecen a pelear y les llegue algo).

**Lucy** _(mirando a Itziar con cara de "acabo de caer")_: ¡Por cierto! ¿De que estabas huyendo antes?

**Itziar **_(se queda pensando un momento)_: ¿Antes? Mmm... ¡Ah, si! _(mientras levanta un dedo)_ Cuando aparecí en el bosque empecé a mirar por todos lados por si lograba averiguar donde estaba, entonces oí un ruido, miré más adelante y vi a una sombra escondida entre los árboles, parecía estar vigilando. Intenté acercarme un poco más a ver qué miraba y entonces se giró, tenía los ojos rojos y una sonrisa diabólica, así que salí corriendo y en nada estaba en este claro.

Lo dijo con tanta naturalidad, tanta tranquilidad que por un momento todos se quedaron callados, sin reaccionar, sentados tranquilamente en el césped.

**Lucy, Pam y Happy **_(mirando a Itziar sorprendidos y asustados)_: ¡¿Qué?!

**Itziar **_(con los ojos como platos de un momento a otro)_: ¡Mierda, es verdad! ¡La sombra aterradora! ¡Hay que salir de aquí!

De repente todos se ponen en pie y corren hacía la ciudad, todos gritan asustados mientras el chico del pelo rosa y su nueva contrincante se quedan parados. Miran a los demás, se miran y por un momento parecen dudar sobre qué hacer, hasta que ambos atan cabos y empiezan a correr, siguiendo a los otros.

A la vez que todos los reunidos allí se alejan, una sombra se acerca hacía el claro donde estaba hace un momento el extraño grupo. Entre la maleza se puede distinguir una bolsa verde con ranitas, la sombra de ojos rojos se dirige hacía allí y la coge, al volverse se puede distinguir una sonrisa malévola cruzando el negro rostro.

* * *

Bien, hasta aquí mi nuevo capitulo, como siempre espero que les agrade leerlo y darles otra vez las gracias por sus comentarios que me animan a seguir la historia =D

Siento haber tardado y no haberlo echo mucho más largo, el fin de semana me pilló ocupada :S Intentaré compaginar mejor el estudio y la escritura, prometido =)

Besos, Mispl


	5. Chapter 5

Una ayudita para las mentes con poca memoria:

De acuerdo, hoy decididamente no pienso distraerme con nada, como buen narrador que soy me centraré únicamente en contar la historia de _Fairy Tail_ el gremio donde todo es posible, el origen de fantásticas e incontables leyendas y mi razón de trabajar (bueno, a parte de para poder vivir, claro esta). Hoy todos conocerán de la existencia del mundo de Laylah e Itziar y a la vez, estas dos amigas podrán conocer a todos los miembros de nuestro gremio favorito, mientras ellos disfrutan de una auténtica fiesta de bienvenida en el bosque empezarán los preparativos de un malvado plan y...

**Lucy**: ¡Nooooooo! ¡¿Pero qué crees que estas haciendo?! Si desvelas todos los misterios del capitulo de hoy la gente no lo verá, no tendría gracia si ya sabes lo que pasa.

**Natsu**: ¡Tiene razón! Ahora ya se que Itziar y Laylah van a salir...

**Lucy **_(llevándose las dos manos a la cabeza)_: ¡Eso era obvio! Además tu estabas allí, ya sabes TODA la historia.

**Natsu **_(se queda pensando)_: ¡Cierto! ¿Entonces, para qué lo veo si ya me lo se?

**Lucy**: ¡No lo estás viendo, solo interrumpes!

Ejem... Ejem... Hablando de interrupciones...

**Lucy**: Tu a callar que estabas a punto de revelar información privilegiada al lector ¡Si sigues así perderemos audiencia!

Más audiencia perderemos si siempre están interrumpiendo, ahora ya volví a quedarme sin tiempo... La recién llegada era Itziar, amiga de Laylah de su mundo, cómo llegaron sigue siendo un misterio, pero al parecer cuando llegó corriendo huía de algo, por lo que todos huyeron del bosque, cuando ellos desaparecieron la sombra que vio Itziar apareció y robó las cosas de Laylah... ¿Es posible que sea solo un pervertido?

¡Y esto es lo que pasó en _"Fairy Tale in Fairy Tail"_!

**Capitulo 5: Visita al gremio**

A la vez que todos los reunidos allí se alejan, una sombra se acerca hacía el claro donde estaba hace un momento el extraño grupo. Entre la maleza se puede distinguir una bolsa verde con ranitas, la sombra de ojos rojos se dirige hacía allí y la coge, al volverse se puede distinguir una sonrisa malévola cruzando el negro rostro.

Solo cuando los árboles se acaban y la ciudad de Magnolia esta ya a la vista, todos se paran y miran hacía atrás, donde solo ven a Natsu y Laylah sin aliento después de seguirles.

**Natsu** _(tratando de normalizar su respiración)_: ¿Por qué estábamos corriendo?

**Laylah **_(en las mismas condiciones que Natsu)_: ¿De qué se supone que huíamos?

**Lucy**: De lo mismo que tu amiga cuando apareció.

**Laylah** _(acercándose a su amiga preocupada)_: ¿Qué te pasó, viste algo sospechoso?

**Itziar** _(abrazándose a Laylah)_: Siento no haberlo dicho antes, vi a una sombra de ojos rojos espiándoos.

A Laylah se le pone la cara blanca a la vez que imagina una terrorífica sombra negra de ojos rojos mirándola con odio. Ante esta imagen se abraza más a su amiga, por lo que las dos acaban abrazadas mutuamente con terror en los ojos.

**Natsu **_(juntando sus puños en señal de pelea)_: ¿Alguien nos espiaba? ¿Por qué no lo dijisteis antes? ¡Voy a patearle el trasero a ese imbécil!

**Lucy** _(cogiéndole del brazo al ver la intención de su compañero)_: ¡No, Natsu! No sabemos nada sobre ese tipo, puede que estuviera allí por casualidad y Itziar se asustara por nada, además seguro que ya se habrá ido...

**Pam**: La chica tiene razón, no hay razón para ir a por él, ahora lo único que podemos hacer es...

Antes de que el perro pudiera acabar la frase, una sonora barriga comenzó a quejarse. Ante el sonido todos se giraron hacia Laylah, quién se había sonrojado y miraba al suelo.

**Laylah** _(susurrando)_: Ya dije antes que no había comido nada desde el desayuno... Tengo hambre...

**Happy**: ¡Entonces deberíamos ir al gremio! Allí podrás comer todo lo que te apetezca.

**Lucy**: ¡Si! Además, seguro que el maestro o Levy-chan saben algo sobre cómo habéis llegado.

**Natsu** _(emocionado)_: ¡Tienes que conocer a Juvia! ¡Podríais luchar a ver quién es la maga de agua más fuerte!

**Itziar **_(mirando a Laylah sorprendida)_: ¿M-Maga?

**Natsu**: ¡Es una _Dragon Slayer_ de agua!

**Laylah**: Ni siquiera lo sabía, lo descubrí al intentar protegerme de este... ¡Creía que no sabía magia y me iba a atacar con fuego!

**Natsu**: Yo siempre peleo con magia.

**Laylah** _(dirigiéndose a Natsu)_: ¡Pero tendrías ventaja! ¡No sería una pelea justa!

**Natsu **_(poniéndose en frente de Laylah)_: Pues que suerte que seas una maga, así podré derrotarte justamente.

**Laylah**: No podrías derrotarme ni con todo el fuego del mundo, el agua siempre gana a las llamas.

**Natsu**: Eso habrá que verlo...

**Happy **_(interponiéndose entre los dos)_: ¿Podríamos ir a comer antes de que la mates?

**Lucy**: Si, me gustaría hacerle un par de preguntas más antes de que acabes con ella.

**Laylah **_(indignada y gritando a los dos)_: ¡¿Por qué presuponéis que me ganará?!

**Itziar** _(intentando calmar a todos)_: Bueno, bueno, tranquilizaos un poco... Vayamos a comer con buen rollo ¿vale?

Todos asintieron y se pusieron de camino al gremio, en la caminata se formaron grupos. Los animales hablaban entre ellos (más bien Happy hablaba mientras Pam se daba golpes en la cabeza ante las palabras del gato), Lucy se juntó con Itziar para disculparse por su anterior amenaza y por último, Natsu y Laylah charlaron sobre los poderes del _Dragon Slayer_, ya que la nueva maga quería saber cómo usar su nuevo poder.

**Laylah **_(emocionada)_: Entonces por eso me tragué toda el agua de Acuario, como soy una _Dragon Slayer_ de agua puedo tomarla ¿no?

**Natsu **_(encogiéndose de hombros)_: Supongo, de todos modos me quedé alucinando cuando hiciste el _Mizuryuu no Tekken _¿Cómo sabes hacer eso si no te crió un Dragón?

**Laylah**: Me vino solo, intentaba protegerme de ALGUIEN _(mirando de manera significativa a Natsu)_

**Natsu**: Supongo que el instinto también hace algo... Pero la magia no la tienes así como así, tienes que aprenderla...

**Laylah**_ (comentario personal)_: No se dio por aludido... ¿Por qué nunca se da cuenta de nada?

Mientras tanto al otro lado del bosque...

**Sombra misteriosa**: Ya puede salir Maestro, aquí ya no queda nadie.

**Maestro**: Solo quería asegurarme, nadie puede verme por aquí.

**Sombra misteriosa**: Lo se, lo se... Pero eso da igual, aquí tenemos un tesoro.

Señala la bolsa de ranas que hay bajo sus pies, esta completamente abierta y se puede distinguir lo que parece una toalla rosa en su interior.

**Maestro** _(encogiéndose de hombros)_: No te entiendo, yo solo veo un bañador, una toalla y una libreta... Nada útil.

**Sombra misteriosa **_(con una sonrisa aterradora)_: Usted no lo entiende, puedo sacarle mucho partido a estas cosas... Solo espere.

**Maestro**: Mientras me des resultados me dan igual tus métodos, ahora será mejor que vuelva al gremio y tu procura que no te descubran por aquí. No es bueno tener detrás a los del Consejo.

**Sombra misteriosa**: Descuide, se cuidarme por mi mismo.

Volviendo a la ciudad de Magnolia, esta vez en la entrada del gremio.

**Laylah** _(mirando asombrada hacia el gremio)_: ¿A-Aún tenéis este gremio?

**Happy** _(mirándola extrañado)_: ¿Este gremio?

**Natsu**: Pues el de siempre ¿Te imaginabas otra cosa?

**Lucy**: No, imposible... Si dice que nos a visto, eso significa que ya a visto el gremio... ¿Por qué te sorprende tanto?

Las dos amigas procedentes del otro mundo se miran, parecen entenderse con los ojos y al girarse hacía sus compañeros lo hacen con una sonrisa sospechosa.

**Laylah**: Nada, nada... ¡Entremos, que me muero de hambre!

**Happy**: ¡Aye, sir!

Las puertas del gremio se abren y aparecen ante sus ojos un tumulto de personas, todas bebiendo y riendo.

**Natsu**: ¡Ya llegamos!

Un chico medio desnudo surge de entre la multitud, tiene el pelo azul oscuro y un tatuaje azul del emblema del gremio en el pecho. Ante su aparición Itziar se sonroja y se tapa la cara ante la visión del cuerpo del chico, solo tapado por unos boxers.

**Chico medio desnudo** _(dirigiéndose a Natsu)_: ¡Vaya, llamitas apareció de nuevo!

**Natsu** _(poniendo pose amenazante al recién llegado)_: ¿Buscas pelea?

**Lucy** _(cogiendo a Itziar y Laylah del brazo)_: Dejemos a estos dos tranquilos, vayamos a comer algo.

**Laylah**: ¡Secundo la moción!

**Pam**: ¿Habrá por aquí comida de perro?

**Lucy**: Mmmm... No creo que Mira-nne tenga de eso, pero siempre te puede poner un plato de carne.

Al perro se le iluminan los ojos y Laylah se ríe a la vez que acaricia la cabeza a su compañero de cuatro patas.

**Laylah**: Si es que te tienen demasiado reprimido con solo agua y cereales.

**Pam**: Bueno, realmente no son cereales, pero bueno... Si los quieres llamar así...

**Laylah**: No me contradigas que salgo a buscarte comida de perro.

**Pam**: ¡Guau! _(ladra)_

**Laylah** _(riendo)_: Buen perro.

Se acercan a la barra y aparece una chica espectacular, con el pelo largo y blanco, un vestido rosa y una sonrisa deslumbrante.

**Chica sonriente**: Lucy, que bien que ya volviste ¿Que tal la pesca?

**Lucy** _(tirándose sobre la barra)_: Ni siquiera me tomaron en serio, encima que me obligaron...

**Chica sonriente**: Ya sabes cómo son. Bueno, que maleducada por mi parte, soy Mirajane ¿Sois nuevas en el gremio, chicas?

Las dos amigas se miran sonrojadas, tampoco saben muy bien qué es lo que hacen allí. Solo han venido a gorronear algo de comida.

**Lucy**: No, no, no, son... Unas amigas mías que nos hemos encontrado y tenían hambre, así que las trajimos aquí.

**Mira **_(¡la primera que se presenta!)_: ¡Oh, vaya! Si es verdad que tienen hambre ahora mismo les traeré algo.

**Itziar**: ¿Por qué no le dijiste la verdad?

**Lucy**: Bueno, solo abrevié un poco, ya luego le contaremos todo +con más calma al Maestro.

Mira les sirvió los platos a todos (incluido a Pam) y comieron los cuatro, hablando y riendo al ver como el perro comía con gusto la carne que le sirvieron. Mientras todo el gremio había entrado en colapso, la pelea de Natsu y el chico medio desnudo pareció provocar a todos y ahora solo se veía algún que otro puño entre la neblina creada por tanta pelea.

**Itziar**: ¿Son siempre así?

**Lucy** _(suspirando)_: La mayoría de veces, cuando una pelea empieza se extiende, es como un virus.

**Pam**: Hablando de eso... ¿Dónde se a metido Lalylah?

Todos miraron a su al rededor pero la chica parecía haber desaparecido, observaron todos los rincones del gremio hasta que les pareció ver un pelo multicolor moverse entre toda la gente que allí peleaba.

**Pam **_(agachando la cabeza)_: Parece que el virus también afectó a Laylah...

**Lucy**: Se parece mucho a Natsu y Gray, siempre buscando pelea.

**Itziar** _(mirando sorprendida la nebulosa de gente)_: Ella no era así...

**Pam**: ¿Gray?

**Lucy**: Si, el exivicionista, el chico medio desnudo.

**Gray** _(hablando del rey de Roma...)_: ¿Qué pasa conmigo?

Vuelve a aparecer prácticamente desnudo e Itziar vuelve a ponerse roja y aparta la mirada de él.

**Lucy**: Gray... Tu ropa...

**Gray**: ¡Oh, mierda!

**Pam**: Podrías ser más atento, pervertido.

**Gray **_(mirando sorprendido al perro)_: ¡Habla!

**Pam** _(comentario personal)_: Aquí hay un gato azul hablador con alas... ¿Por qué yo soy el raro?

**Natsu** _(volviendo de entre la multitud a buscar a Gray)_: ¿Ya te rindes? ¡Gané!

**Gray** _(volviéndose hacía el chico de pelo rosa)_: Eso ni en sueños llamitas.

Una chica de pelo azul aparece entre Lucy e Itziar, lleva un extraño sombrero y parece mirar a Lucy con odio.

**Acosadora**: Gray-sama es de Juvia, no deben mirar el cuerpo de Gray-sama, Gray-sama es solo para Juvia.

Dicho esto desaparece en dirección al chico medio desnudo que se acaba de ir. Ambas se miran sorprendidas entre ellas, sin saber muy bien cómo reaccionar. Finalmente se encogen de hombros y lo dejan pasar.

**Itziar** _(animada)_: Nunca me imaginé que el gremio fuera así de animado y extraño siempre, aquí no os aburriréis.

**Lucy**: Supongo, pero si algún día estuvieran un poco más tranquilos tampoco me importaría mucho...

**Itziar** _(riendo)_: Ahora lo dices, pero seguro que si un día te despiertas y es un gremio normal tratarías de volver a cambiarlo por todos los medios.

**Lucy **_(se queda pensando)_: Si alguna vez pasa eso, ya te comentaré.

Entre todo el barullo las puertas del gremio se abren y todos dejan lo que estaban haciendo ante la figura que cruza la puerta. Al verla de lejos no parece tan aterradora, pero conforme se va acercando se puede ver lo poderosa que es. Una chica de pelo escarlata y armadura acaba de entrar por la puerta y todos saben que por el momento es mejor no seguir peleando, la mujer más fuerte de _Fairy Tail_ no parece de humor, y es mejor no enfadarla.

**Lucy **_(mirando extrañada a la recién llegada)_: ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

**Pam **_(mirándola sorprendido)_: ¡¿Cómo a conseguido hacer callar a todos?!

Puede que el perro no hubiera hablado demasiado alto, pero con el silencio reinante en la sala todos pudieron oír perfectamente su comentario. La terrorífica mujer, que era capaz de hacer callar hasta a los más ruidosos del gremio, levanta la cabeza hacía el animal y se acerca lentamente. El perro no era consciente del miedo que daba hasta que se le acercó, fue en ese momento cuando empezó a encogerse.

**Mujer aterradora** _(con los ojos como platos)_: ¡Un perro parlante!

Todos en el gremio caen al suelo ante esta declaración y el ambiente vuelve a su estado natural, aunque ya ninguno se atreve a seguir con la cruel pelea que hasta hace unos segundos les tenía tan ocupados. Cada uno volvió a su asiento y siguieron comiendo y riendo como si nada hubiera pasado.

**Lucy**: Erza... ¡Ya volviste!

**Erza **_(le pegaba muchísimo más mujer aterradora ¿cierto?)_: Si, fue un trabajo difícil, pero hay que conseguir dinero para el gremio ahora que esta recién restaurado.

Lucy parece ponerse triste ante este comentario.

**Erza **_(mirando a los integrantes del otro mundo)_: ¿Y estos quiénes son?

**Natsu** _(apareciendo detrás de Erza)_: Unos extraterrestres o algo así... Pero Erza tienes que ver al perro haciéndose grande ¡Es lo mejor! ¿Verdad Happy?

**Happy**: ¡Aye!

**Erza **_(después de derribar a Natsu de un golpe)_: ¿Extraterrestres?

**Laylah **_(a aparecido junto con Natsu)_: Bueno... Visitantes de otro mundo, vamos a decir, esa palabra me recuerda a bichos verdes.

**Natsu **_(levantándose)_: Sois raras, tenéis el pelo multicolor, los extraterrestres son raros y vienen de otro mundo así que sois extraterrestres.

**Laylah **_(pose amenazante)_: Intenta decir eso de nuevo pelo pincho.

El pelo rosado parece estar a punto de responder, pero es detenido por la pelirroja al volver a ser derribado.

**Erza**: ¿Y de qué mundo exactamente?

Laylah esta a punto de contestar pero una voz a su lado la interrumpe y sobresalta a la vez.

**Viejo pequeño**: El mundo de los seis continentes ¿Me equivoco?

**Itziar **_(Escupiendo el agua que acababa de beber)_: ¡¿Mundo de los seis continentes?!

* * *

Bueno, esta vez intenté hacerlo un poco más largo (espero haberlo conseguido ;P) Bien, nada más que decir salvo lo de siempre (no quiero ser repetitiva pero...) A todos los que hayan soportado leer mi historia MIL gracias y si les a gustado ya me pongo a dar saltos de alegria, como siempre espero sus comentarios (buenos o malos, no soy racista :P) y bueno... Espero que hayan disfrutado leyendo.

Besos, Mispl


	6. Chapter 6

Una ayudita para las mentes con poca memoria:

Bien, bien, bien, bien. Hoy ni irse del tema, ni revelar información privilegiada, ni confundirse de mundo (cuantas restricciones...) Pero bueno... ¡A la sexta va la vencida!

**Happy sensei** _(señalando una pizarra donde esta escrito "a la tercera va la vencida")_: ¿No querrás decir la tercera?

Eso sera en tu mundo, por aquí es la sexta, nos damos más margen.

**Happy sensei**: ¿Estás seguro? Creo que en todos lados es el mismo dicho.

Puede ser... ¡¿Eso significa que no tengo oportunidad de hacerlo bien?!

**Happy sensei**: Todo es posible, la clave es no rendirse.

Cierto, uff menos mal aún tengo posibilidades... Espera... ¡Maldito gato! No me quites las ilusiones para luego decirme lo contrario. Es por tu culpa que pierdo tanto el tiempo, ahora calla y dejame hacer mi trabajo. Los nuevos visitantes llegaron al gremio, allí se encontraron con los miembros más extraños y el Maestro dijo algo de lo más extraño ¿Qué sera el mundo de los seis continentes?

¡Y esto es lo que pasó en _"Fairy Tale in Fairy Tail"_!

**Capitulo 6: Mundo de los seis continentes y... **

**¡¿Otro Dragon Slayer?!**

**Erza**: ¿Y de qué mundo exactamente?

Laylah esta a punto de contestar pero una voz a su lado la interrumpe y sobresalta a la vez.

**Viejo pequeño**: El mundo de los seis continentes ¿Me equivoco?

**Itziar **_(Escupiendo el agua que acababa de beber)_: ¡¿Mundo de los seis continentes?!

Todos se quedaron de piedra, no podían articular palabra y miraban con miedo hacía un punto fijo. Por un momento la declaración del Maestro había quedado olvidada, en lo único que se podían centrar todos era en el chico que acababa de aparecer. Un rubio con una cicatriz en forma de rayo en el ojo apareció detrás del Maestro y en ese momento pasaba su mano por la cara, debido al agua recibida por parte de Itziar.

**Cicatriz rayo** _(limpiándose el agua de la cara y con miraba furiosa)_: ¡¿Quién cojones eres tu y por qué me estoy limpiando tus babas de la cara?!

**Itziar **_(asustada y nerviosa, mirando a todos lados sin saber qué hacer)_: Y-Yo... L-Lo s-siento...

**Cicatriz rayo** _(acercándose a ella enfadado)_: ¡¿Lo sientes?! ¡¿Te crees que con eso se soluciona todo?! Si piensas eso voy a darte una lección que no olvidarás.

La chica se levanta sin saber muy bien qué hacer, todos están paralizados y nadie se atreve a decir nada.

**Natsu** _(acercándose al chico de la cicatriz)_: Venga Laxus tranquilízate un poco, solo es agua, no seas exagerado.

El rubio ni siquiera le dedica una mirada, simplemente le da un empujón y le lanza al otro lado del gremio, en el que todo el mundo se a quedado en completo silencio.

**Laxus **_(incluso el nombre da miedo...)_: Aparta de mi camino inútil, solo quiero enseñarle algo a tu amiguita.

**Erza **_(otro intento de detener a Laxus)_: No creo que sea necesario Laxus, me parece que ya a aprendido la lección.

**Laxus **_(mirando a la pelirroja)_: Estos no aprenden si no es por la fuerza Erza, tu lo sabes.

Ante el evidente fracaso por detener a Laxus, Laylah trata de defender a su amiga y se pone delante de ella, aunque intenta parecer fuerte y decidida ante el chico de la cicatriz todo su cuerpo la traiciona y empieza a temblar, aunque parece seguir firme en su decisión.

**Laylah** _(con la voz entrecortada)_: No creo que sea necesario... Lo siente mucho y... Ya nos íbamos, no creo que haga falta nada de esto... No nos volverás a ver, no te molestaremos más...

**Laxus **_(riéndose)_: ¿De verdad crees que con eso me iré de aquí sin decir nada después de que me hayan escupido? Estúpida, será mejor que te quites de mi camino si no quieres que te enseñe a ti también a comportarte.

El chico se pone en acción, por todo su cuerpo empiezan a surgir pequeños rayos, parece una valla electrificada. La _Dragon Slayer _de agua sabe que no tiene ninguna posibilidad, pero aún así no retrocede, se queda delante de su amiga con los brazos apuntando al hombre eléctrico.

Laxus esta a punto de atacar a Laylah, su puño eléctrico se dirige a su cuerpo, pero entonces Itziar reacciona y aparta a su amiga de un empujón, con el tiempo justo para tratar de cubrirse la cara con sus brazos.

Toda la sala esta paralizada, las respiraciones de todos se detienen y solo se escucha el ruido del golpe del puño de Laxus al impactar contra el cuerpo de Itziar. Pero después de eso no ocurre nada, nadie sale volando ni grita de dolor, la chica parece estar bien.

**Laxus** _(mirando a Itziar sorprendido)_: ¡¿Qué demonios?!

La chica le mira temblando, el puño de él aún sigue pegado a su brazo, pero este parece haberse convertido en piedra, parece brillar y es de un extraño color ocre.

**Laylah** _(susurrando sorprendida mirando a su amiga)_: Parece un diamante...

**Itziar** _(aún temblando con el puño de Laxus en su brazo)_: ¿U-Un... Diamante?

**Erza**: ¿Cómo es posible...?

El chico rubio se enfurece, separa su puño de la chica y empieza a pegarle con todas sus fuerzas, su cuerpo brilla y todos a su al rededor se alejan, en ese instante Laxus parece terrorífico. Pero Itziar no parece inmutarse, se queda quieta, con sus brazos convertidos en diamantes, recibiendo todos los golpes sin que nada le afecte.

**Viejo pequeño** _(gritando hacia Laxus)_: ¡Ya es suficiente, no conseguirás nada!

**Laxus **_(mirando al viejo)_: Vah, de todos modos tengo cosas más interesantes que hacer que quedarme aquí perdiendo el tiempo.

Una vez el chico hubo desaparecido todos los presentes se acercaron a Itziar, quién seguía paralizada, aunque sus brazos habían vuelto a la normalidad, al parecer reaccionaban ante el peligro.

**Multitud**: ¡¿Quién eres?! ¡¿Cómo has echo eso?!

La chica aún esta alucinando y no sabe qué decir o hacer, simplemente se queda quieta dejando que todos la rodeen, pero sin prestar verdadera atención a nada.

**Laylah** _(haciéndose hueco entre la multitud hasta llegar a Itziar)_: Vale, vale, creo que ya tuvimos suficiente, acaba de sobrevivir a uno de los magos más fuertes del gremio, dejarla un rato tranquila. Declaraciones y autógrafos luego.

**Multitud** _(grito general)_: ¡¿Y tu quién eres?!

**Natsu** _(gritando emocionado, completamente recuperado del "ataque" de Laxus)_: ¡Ah, yo la conozco! ¡Es Laylah una _Dr_...!

Pero es interrumpido por la mano del viejo, quién le tapa la boca y se lo lleva a la barra.

**Viejo pequeño**: ¡Bueno, ya se acabó el espectáculo!

Todos vuelven a sus sitios, pero lanzando indiscretas miradas hacía la barra donde se han reunido el viejo, Natsu, Erza, Laylah, Itziar, Pam, Happy, Lucy y Gray (con su respectiva acosadora detrás).

**Erza**: Maestro ¿Qué es lo que a pasado?

**Natsu**: Si abuelo ¿Por qué no me dejaste decir a todos lo que era?

**Maestro/Abuelo**: Primero tenemos que aclarar de dónde vienen, es como con Edoras, no pueden enterarse de la existencia de otro mundo.

**Natsu**: ¡¿Entonces vienen de Edoras?!

El viejo le pega un puñetazo al chico de fuego en la cabeza, lo que provoca unas miradas aún más indiscretas de todos los reunidos en el gremio.

**Maestro/Abuelo**: ¡Tonto! No lo grites, además ya dije que venían del mundo de los seis continentes.

**Itziar **_(parece haberse recuperado un poco)_: Sigo sin saber cual es ese mundo, nosotros venimos del planeta Tierra, punto.

**Maestro/Abuelo**: Aquí es conocido como el mundo de los seis continentes por la forma en la que habéis distribuido el territorio.

**Laylah**: Bueno si, lo dividimos en seis continentes pero... ¿Cómo puedes saber eso?

**Maestro/Viejo**: Por los seres que vienen de allí.

**Pam** _(mirándole sorprendido)_: ¡¿Hay más de nuestro mundo que han venido aquí?!

**Maestro/Viejo**: Por supuesto, durante años los seres mágicos de vuestro mundo han venido a visitar el nuestro, aquí se sienten como en casa. Mientras que allí la magia es algo a lo que todos temen, aquí la usamos en nuestra vida diaria con naturalidad.

**Lucy** _(mirando sorprendida a sus nuevos amigos)_: ¿Tenéis miedo a la magia?

**Laylah**: Bueno... No exactamente... Como es algo que no existe en nuestro mundo si alguien parece tenerla nos da miedo, eso le hace más poderoso y se tiende a... Bueno... Matarlos... ¡Pero hace miles de años que no se persigue a nadie por magia! Ahora ya nadie cree en ella, la ciencia a avanzado y si alguien habla de magia se le considera un loco.

Todos los allí presentes se quedaron en silencio, los magos no podían creer que en otro mundo la magia fuera algo perseguido y castigado con la muerte, mientras que los habitantes del otro mundo agachaban sus cabezas avergonzados por las creencias y actos de su tierra.

**Maestro/Viejo**: No os sintáis culpables, es normal que ocurra eso en un mundo donde no existe la magia.

**Lucy**: Si no existe ¿Cómo es que hay gente que la usa?

**Maestro/Viejo**: Si que hay magia, lo que pasa que no funciona igual que aquí o en Edoras. Aquí la magia reside en la tierra y pasa a los cuerpos de los magos, en Edoras la magia se almacena en lacrimas yasí se transmite a objetos. En el mundo de los seis continentes la magia esta solo en el cuerpo de los magos, ellos son su propia fuente de magia y esta cualidad solo la tienen unas criaturas originarias de ese mundo.

**Happy**: ¿Cómo es que saben usar magia de _Dragon Slayer_?

**Maestro/Viejo**: Por que hay alguien se la a enseñado y aunque en su mundo no puedan usarla, aquí si pueden ya que tienen la magia a su disposición.

**Itziar**: Pero a mi nadie me enseñó nunca magia, ni siquiera se que magia tengo, solo quería protegerme y me salio solo.

**Laylah**: Lo mismo me pasó a mi en el bosque, fue un acto reflejo. Y yo tampoco recuerdo que alguien me haya enseñado algo parecido.

**Maestro/Viejo**: Es normal que no os acordéis, seguramente os lo enseñaron cuando aún erais pequeñas y capaces de creer en la magia y con los años, cuando os inculcaron que la magia no existía vuestro cerebro simplemente lo almacenó y olvidó.

**Laylah** _(indignada)_: ¡Nunca olvidaría algo así! Además yo siempre e creído en la magia, sobretodo después de veros a todos vosotros hacer cosas tan increíbles con ella.

**Maestro/Viejo** _(la cara descompuesta y desapareciendo toda señal de seguridad y sabiduría)_: ¡¿Vernos a nosotros?! ¡¿Cómo?!

Con el grito del Maestro todo el gremio se giró en su dirección, sorprendidos por sus palabras y su repentino escándalo.

**Erza**: ¡Maestro tranquilícese!

Una vez consiguieron que el Maestro volviera a su pose relajada y de seguridad, trataron de explicarle lo que Laylah comentó a Lucy en el bosque.

**Lucy**: Me explicaron que en su mundo existe algo capaz de reproducir imágenes y sonido, como tener un mini teatro en tu casa. Y en una de esas representaciones esta nuestro gremio, todo lo que hemos vivido... Aunque parece que se centra sobretodo en nosotros... Natsu, Happy, Gray Erza y yo.

**Maestro/Viejo**: Interesante... Los únicos capaces de representar eso son los que ya han estado aquí antes, aunque dudo por que iban a relatar aventuras de nuestro mundo... ¿Con qué fin?

El Maestro parece perderse en sus pensamientos y después de un rato esperando a que continuara tuvieron que llamar su atención para que volviera a la realidad.

**Maestro/Viejo**: Bueno, pues es interesante saber eso... Significa que hay alguien por aquí que es del otro mundo, porque nadie más podría saber de vuestras aventuras...

**Itziar**: Pero ¿Quiénes son esas criaturas? Yo nunca e visto nadie capaz de hacer magia y la historia dice que a la gente que acusaban de magos eran solo personas diferentes, deformes o discapacitados.

**Maestro/Viejo** _(con una sonrisa de sabiondo en la cara)_: Eso es por que hace miles se vieron obligados a ocultarse entre vosotros. Si los vierais en su verdadera forma los reconoceríais en seguida, pero saben ocultarse para que no los descubráis y extingáis.

**Laylah** _(desesperada, cogiendo al Maestro por los hombros)_: ¿Pero quiénes son esas criaturas?

El Maestro parecía haber querido seguir dándose aire de misterioso un poco más, pero ante la insistencia de la chica tuvo que acortar su larga explicación, dejando atrás las pausas de emoción. Y aún así cuando habló su voz adquirió un tono misterioso.

**Maestro/Viejo**: Esas criaturas, originarias de vuestro mundo y las únicas que contienen magia en su cuerpo. Aquellas obligadas a ocultarse entre los humanos para no ser exterminadas...

**Todos **_(gritando desesperados)_: ¡Dilo ya!

**Maestro/Viejo**: Son... Los dragones.

* * *

¡Ta ta ta chan! (si lo se culpa mia, soy una chica que ama las intrigas) Se que esta afirmación no tiene mucho que ver con la historia original, pero me pareció una manera de hacer la historia más interesante :P Espero que acepten mis locas ideas y sigan leyendo y comentando 3

Besos, Mispl


	7. Chapter 7

Una ayudita para las mentes con poca memoria:

Hoy hablaremos sobre los dragones, esas famosas criaturas mitológicas que en Earthland enseñan la magia _Dragon Slayer_ y que, al parecer, son originarias del mundo de los seis continentes, además de los únicos seres vivos de ese mundo que poseen magia...

**Natsu**: ¡¿Fue allí a donde se fue Igneel?!

**Happy**: No es nada seguro, pero es su mundo así que...

**Natsu**: ¡Tengo que ir allí a buscarle!

**Happy**: Venga Natsu relájate un poco, no podemos ir allí, no sabemos como...

**Natsu**: ¡Pues se pregunta!

Ejem... ¿Chicos? ¿Por qué siempre tenéis que interrumpir? Ahora no es momento de discutir, además ¿Por qué os peleáis si ya sabéis lo que pasa al final?

**Natsu**: ¡Claro, si esta es NUESTRA historia! ¡Ya se cómo acaba! Te fastidias Happy se lo que va a pasar ahora...

**Happy**: Olvidas que yo también estuve allí ¿verdad?

**Natsu**: ¡Mierda! Entonces no te puedo chinchar... ¡Así no tiene gracia saber cosas!

¡Chicos! Ya esta bien, dejarme contar mi maravilloso resumen... Malditos críos hoy que me lo había preparado a la perfección... En fin, a la próxima. Bien, Laxus aparece con intenciones asesinas hacía Itziar, pero esta hace muestra de un extraño poder y consigue parar su ataque y salvarse convirtiendo sus brazos en diamantes. Después de esto el maestro explica un poco el mundo de los seis continentes (si no me hubieran interrumpido podría relataros un poco sobre este...) y se descubrió que los únicos que podían usar magia en ese mundo eran los dragones.

¡Y esto es lo que pasó en _Fairy Tale in Fairy Tail_!

* * *

**Capitulo 7: Dos amigas, dos parejas**

**Maestro/Viejo**: Esas criaturas, originarias de vuestro mundo y las únicas que contienen magia en su cuerpo. Aquellas obligadas a ocultarse entre los humanos para no ser exterminadas...

**Todos **_(gritando desesperados)_: ¡Dilo ya!

**Maestro/Viejo**: Son... Los dragones.

Todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, a pesar de que con esa información muchas cosas tenían sentido nadie acababa de creérselo, sobre todo cierto chico de pelo rosa.

**Natsu** _(gritando furioso)_: ¡No! ¡Imposible! Abuelo, debes estar equivocado.

**Gray **_(acercándose a él, tratando de calmarle)_: Natsu...

**Natsu**: ¡Imposible! ¡Igneel nunca me mentiría! ¡Si hubiera sido de otro mundo lo habría dicho!

Natsu sale del gremio enfadado, todo el mundo se queda mirando con cara interrogante hacía la puerta por la que el chico acaba de salir, para luego volver su mirada al grupo que sigue reunido en la barra.

**Erza**: Natsu...

Happy parece hacer amago de seguir a su fiel compañero, pero la mano de Lucy le detiene.

**Lucy**: Es mejor que por ahora le dejemos solo...

**Laylah**: No, nadie debería estar solo en un momento como este... Maestro, ya me contará luego más cosas sobre la magia en nuestro mundo y todo eso...

La chica desaparece por la puerta del gremio, todos se quedan mirando a la chica que acaba de salir detrás del _Dragon Slayer_ de fuego, aún más sorprendidos por su repentina preocupación.

**Maestro/Viejo** _(aclarándose la garganta para que la atención vuelva a él)_: Bien, de todos modos deberíamos dejar a los recién llegados descansar, más tarde habrá tiempo para hablar sobre todo esto.

Mientras tanto en los alrededores del gremio...

**Laylah**: ¡Natsu! ¡¿Dónde te has metido?!

La chica no obtiene respuesta, pero seguidamente se oye un gran estrépito, a lo que la chica en seguida corre hacía allí. Unos cuantos metros más allá, en dirección al bosque, unos barriles están rodando calle abajo y justo en el inicio de su recorrido puede verse a un chico de cabellos puntiagudos.

**Natsu**: ¡Mierda!

**Laylah **_(sin aliento por la carrera)_: Tu como ninja tampoco tienes ningún futuro ¿eh?

**Natsu**: ¿Qué quieres?

**Laylah**: Nada en especial, te vi salir del gremio y me apeteció seguirte.

**Natsu**: ¿Y para qué me seguiste?

**Laylah** _(encogiéndose de hombros)_: No me gusta ver a la gente disgustada.

**Natsu**: No estoy disgustado ¿Por qué debería estarlo? El Maestro se equivoca, Igneel no es de tu mundo.

**Laylah**: ¿Entonces por qué saliste así del gremio?

Natsu se quedó sin habla unos instantes, alzó un dedo y su boca se abrió como si fuera a decir algo, pero no articuló palabra alguna, miró a todos lados hasta que por fin pareció hallar una excusa.

**Natsu**_ (señalando hacía un pájaro posado en el tejado de una casa)_: Vi a ese pájaro y me apeteció seguirle.

Primero los dos se quedan mirando sin decir nada, al poco Laylah se lleva una mano a la boca y su cuerpo empieza a temblar. Seguidamente el chico de fuego, al ver a su acompañante en ese estado, no puede hacer más que imitarla y ambos no tardan en estallar en sonoras carcajadas.

**Laylah** _(riendo)_: ¿No podías haberte inventado algo más creíble?

**Natsu **_(igual que la chica)_: Es lo único que vi.

Siguieron así un buen rato, hasta que finalmente parecieron calmarse un poco. Ambos se miraron y empezaron a andar sonrientes en dirección al bosque.

**Laylah**: ¿Por qué ibas al bosque?

**Natsu** _(encogiéndose de hombros)_: No se, a parte de en el gremio es donde suelo estar.

Unos minutos de silencio incómodo siguieron a ese comentario. Ambos miraban distraídos a su al rededor, ninguno sabía qué decir.

**Laylah** _(para si)_: ¿Por qué demonios habré venido? Vale si, odio ver a gente mal a mi alrededor pero esto es absurdo... ¿Qué esperaba? ¿Un "hola no quiero que estés triste" y todo solucionado? ¡Natsu ni siquiera se pone triste!

Mientras la chica seguía con su monólogo interno, el chico de cabellos rosas la miraba sin que ella se diera cuenta, tan ensimismada estaba en sus cavilaciones.

**Natsu **_(comentario personal)_: ¿No se da cuenta de que puedo oírla?

Las miradas de los dos se encuentran y nerviosos apartan los ojos, ella con un sonrojo notable y él rascándose la cabeza incómodo.

**Natsu** _(incómodo, sin saber qué decir)_: ¿Y qué te parece esto?

**Laylah **_(visiblemente feliz de que sea él quien empiece la conversación)_: ¡Es mejor de lo que imaginaba! El gremio, Magnolia, la magia... ¡Adoro tu mundo!

**Natsu** _(mirándola interrogante)_: Pareces más feliz de estar aquí que en tu mundo.

La chica borra su sonrisa de la cara y mira hacía el suelo, Natsu no parece notar el efecto que han causado sus palabras en su acompañante y continúa hablando.

**Natsu**: ¡Lo que yo daría por vivir en tu mundo! Vale no hay magia, pero están los dragones y eso de los seis continentes suena a algo bastante grande ¡Seguro que hay un montón de cosas divertidas!

Laylah continúa sin decir nada, tiene su mirada clavada en el suelo y no parece oír al chico de pelo rosa, quién continúa hablando sobre lo genial y divertido que sería un mundo desconocido.

**Natsu**: … Lo malo es lo de la magia, pero bueno, nos llevamos unas cuantas lacrimas y problema solucionado...

**Laylah **_(comentario personal)_: ¿En serio no se da cuenta de que esta hablando solo y que me esta deprimiendo? ¡A este paso no lograré que me haga caso jamás!

**Laylah **_(con tono exageradamente lastimero)_: Supongo...

El chico la mira sin entender su tono ni comentario, ya que no tenía nada que ver con lo que él estaba hablando en ese momento. Es entonces cuando se da cuenta del estado emocional de la chica (un poco exagerado y teatrero debería añadir).

**Natsu**: Oye ¿estás bien? ¿Es que te duele algo?

**Laylah**: No... Es que me has echo recordar mi mundo...

**Natsu **_(sorprendido)_: Entonces ¿de verdad no te gusta tu mundo?

**Laylah**: No es eso exactamente... Es raro, siempre me e sentido desplazada, como si la forma en la que esta estructurado mi mundo no fuera conmigo...

**Natsu **_(mientras Laylah le confiesa sus más profundos sentimientos)_: Anda mira una mosca... Me pregunto si siendo tan pequeña podré acertar en quemarla... O quizá las alas...

Laylah al darse cuenta de la poca atención de su compañero se enfada y concentra toda su fuerza en un solo puñetazo al chico de fuego, quien acaba con la cara en el suelo.

**Laylah** _(gritando enfurecida)_: ¡Eres un maleducado insensible! _(con todo excesivamente dramático) _Yo tratando de abrirte mi corazón y tu jugando con mi confianza...

**Natsu**: ¡Tampoco era como para estamparme contra el suelo!

**Laylah** _(burlándose de él)_: Así hemos comprobado que el agua gana al fuego.

**Natsu **_(picándose)_: Esa no cuenta, estaba distraído. Intenta ponerme la mano encima otra vez y verás...

Volviendo al gremio...

**Lucy**: ¿Por qué se habrá ido Laylah tras Natsu tan repentinamente?

**Pam**: No le gusta ver así a la gente... Supongo que no lo soporta ni aunque estén discutiendo desde que se conocen.

**Itziar** _(dudosa)_: Si... Seguramente sea eso...

**Happy **_(sorprendentemente observador)_: ¿Por qué parece que pienses otra cosa?

**Lucy **_(cogiendo a Itziar por los hombros)_: ¡¿Sabes algo sobre Natsu y Laylah?!

Todos se quedan mirando sorprendidos a Lucy por su reacción, nunca antes la habían visto enfadarse por un motivo tan absurdo. Unos segundos después Happy suelta una risita.

**Happy **_(con su tono típico)_: Te gggggggggusssta.

Lucy se pone roja al escucharle y le lanza de un puñetazo al otro lado del gremio, mientras que los demás que hay a su al rededor empiezan a reirse.

**Lucy**: ¡Va, que tonterías decís!

Dicho esto se dirige a una de las mesas en la que esta una chica de pelo azul con una cinta naranja recogiendo su pelo y unas extrañas gafas. Mientras los demás la miran mientras se aleja y continúan riendo.

**Gray** _(dirigiéndose a Itziar)_: Bueno ¿y qué querías decir con eso?

**Itziar **_(roja como un tomate al contemplar el cuerpo medio desnudo del mago de hielo)_: Bueno... Yo... Solo que...

**Gray** _(tocándole la cara preocupado)_: ¿Te encuentras bien?

**Erza** _(señalando el cuerpo de Gray de forma significativa)_: Gray... Tu ropa...

**Gray** _(mirando con sorpresa su torso desnudo)_: ¡Oh, mierda!

Inmediatamente después de la nada aparece una chica de cabellos azules y ropa extrañamente abrigada para la temperatura de Magnolia, con una camisa en sus brazos.

**Acosadora** _(con los ojos convertidos en pequeños corazones)_: ¡Oh, Gray-sama esta tan guapo sin camiseta! ¡A Juvia le late rápido el corazón solo con verle! Pero si Gray-sama quiere una camiseta Juvia se la dará.

La chica le pone la camisa, aunque roja como un tomate al tocar el cuerpo del chico. Después de esto se acerca a Itziar y le susurra al oído.

**Acosadora**: Gray-sama es solo de Juvia, si quieres a Gray-sama eres una rival en el amor... Ten cuidado...

Dicho esto la chica desaparece tan rápido como a venido, no sin antes derretirse ante la sonrisa de agradecimiento de su enamorado.

**Itziar** _(mirando alucinada por donde se a ido la chica)_: ¿Quién era?

**Erza**: Juvia, una maga de agua.

**Happy**: Cuando esta cerca de Gray da miedo.

**Gray** _(bajando la cabeza derrotado)_: Denme un respiro...

**Happy**: Da igual, Itziar dinos lo que le ibas a decir a Lucy de Natsu y Laylah.

**Itziar**: Realmente no es nada, solo que entiendo por que se a ido detrás suya. Es verdad que odia ver a la gente triste, pero a parte de eso es que Natsu le encanta desde siempre.

**Gray**: ¿Le encanta? ¿Ese cerebro llama?

**Happy** _(típico tono de nuevo)_: Le gggggggggggusssta.

**Erza**: Se le pasará en cuanto le conozca un poco más...

Todos los presentes estallan en carcajadas ante el comentario de Erza. Unos segundos después (cuando logran parar de reír) Erza se va hacía el tablón a escoger una misión y Pam y Happy se quedan a un lado hablando.

**Gray**: ¿Y a ti también te encanta alguien?

**Itziar** _(nerviosa)_: ¡Qué va! No os conozco tanto como para eso...

**Gray**: Que pena, tenía curiosidad a ver quién era el más popular del gremio.

La chica se queda muda, su cara parece un árbol de navidad, como si no supiera de que color ponerse, hasta que parece decantarse por el rojo intenso.

**Gray** _(cogiendo su cara con ambas manos y mirándola preocupado)_: ¿Seguro que estas bien?

* * *

¡Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento! Se que tardé muchísimo en actualizar pero la semana pasada no tuve ni un día libre de exámenes. En fin, aquí traigo el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste (a pesar de mis ideas extrañas de parejas) pero no os preocupéis ¡Nada es lo que parece! En esta historia todo es posible y desde luego pienso cambiar TODO lo que os podáis imaginar un millón de veces =D

En fin, después de mis locas cavilaciones, nada más que deciros salvo que espero que os guste la historia, que me dejéis comentarios (sobretodo malos esos incitan a mejorar) y nada más.

Besos, Mispl


	8. Chapter 8

Una ayudita para las mentes con poca memoria:

La filosofía se creó como alternativa a la explicación mítica, en la que explicaban echos naturales o históricos por medio de Dioses. Una vez los griegos dejaron de creer en esto se usó la filosofía para explicar estos echos de forma razonada, por medio de la observación y deducción. Por esto podemos decir que los filósofos fueron los primeros científicos del mundo...

**Gray**: ¿Alguien me puede explicar que tiene que ver esto con el capítulo?

**Happy Sensei**: Supongo que quiere defender que la filosofía debería ser considerada una ciencia.

**Gray**: ¡Sigue sin tener nada que ver!

Chicos ¿me dejáis explicarme? Solo quería dejar esto claro por que en el episodio de hoy...

**Natsu**: ¡A quién le importa la filosofía o las explicaciones del narrador! Lo importante aquí es... ¡¿Qué hace Gray en mi puesto de interrumpidor?!

**Happy Sensei**: ¿Interrumpidor?

**Gray**: ¿Tu puesto? ¿Por qué tu puesto? Interrumpir es una libertad de todos los integrantes de esta serie.

¡No! Interrumpir no es tarea de nadie y nadie puede interrumpirme a mi, el NARRADOR ¿Lo cogéis? Así que largo y dejarme acabar el resumen de una vez.

Bien, Laylah se fue a consolar a Natsu, parecieron hacer buenas migas y en el gremio Lucy se mosqueó porque Itziar dijo a que su amiga le encantaba Natsu y extrañamente esta misma se puso roja con unas cuantas preguntas de Gray

¡Y esto es lo que pasó en _"Fairy Tale in Fairy Tail"_!

* * *

**Capitulo 8: Celos, celos y una fiesta de pijamas**

La chica se queda muda, su cara parece un árbol de navidad, como si no supiera de que color ponerse, hasta que parece decantarse por el rojo intenso.

**Gray** _(cogiendo su cara con ambas manos y mirándola preocupado)_: ¿Seguro que estas bien?

Mientras la roja Itziar inventa una mala excusa para explicar su semejanza con un tomate, cierta chica de pelo azul cobra el mismo tono, aunque por distintas razones.

**Acosadora**: ¿Cómo puede Gray-sama tocar la cara a otra que no sea Juvia? Solo Juvia puede acercarse tanto a Gray-sama... _(mirando fijamente a Itziar)_ Rival en el amor...

En algún lugar del bosque de Magnolia...

**Natsu**: ¡_Karyuu no Hokou_! (aliento del dragón de fuego)

**Laylah**: ¡_Mizuryuu no Hokou_!

Ambos alientos de dragón chocan, provocando un gran colorido entre las llamas del chico de pelo rosa y el azul del agua de la chica de pelo multicolor. Pero las llamas, claramente más grandes y poderosas, logran superar la barrera del agua e impactan directamente en la _Dragon Slayer_ de agua, quien cae al suelo al recibir el impacto.

**Natsu**: ¡Mi oportunidad! ¡_Karyuu no Tekken_!

El puño en llamas parece ir directo hacia la chica, pero esta logra esquivarlo rodando por el suelo y el chico golpea únicamente a la hierba que Laylah dejó atrás en su huida. Aprovechando esta oportunidad la chica salta hacia la espalda de Natsu.

**Laylah**: ¡_Mizuryuu no Tekken_!

El chico no logra esquivarlo y aterriza en el suelo con un puño de agua golpeando su cuerpo, pero parece recuperarse en seguida y contraataca.

**Natsu**: ¡_Karyuu no Kagidzume_! (garra del dragón de fuego)

Con una patada de fuego el chico logra su objetivo y derriba a la chica de un solo golpe. Esta parece querer levantarse, pero su cuerpo no responde, el poder mágico parece habersele acabado. Natsu, también agotado por la pelea (aunque bastante menos que la chica), se tira en el suelo al lado de su nueva compañera.

**Natsu**: ¿Y no te enseñaron magia de dragón?

**Laylah**: Que yo recuerde no, pero por lo que dijo el Maestro es muy probable... Me pregunto quien sería...

**Natsu **_(sonriendo)_: Seguro que fue un dragón genial, como Igneel.

**Lyalah **_(obvio intento desesperado de que Natsu no pensara en Igneel)_: Puede que fuera Igneela.

Natsu se queda literalmente sin palabras, solo la mira asombrado, seguramente preguntándose cómo funcionará la mente de la chica (irónico ¿Verdad?)

**Laylah **_(nerviosa por el modo en que Natsu la mira)_: O Igneelito... Los dragones tendrán hijos ¿no?

Ante tal comentario el chico no pudo por más que reírse a carcajada limpia, cogiéndose la barriga con ambas manos y retorciéndose en el suelo por la risa. La chica al principio le miraba con sorpresa, para luego pasar a una cara de enfado, que poco a poco fue transformándose en una gran sonrisa que derivo a una risa sin control.

**Natsu** _(sin aliento por la risa)_: ¿De dónde te has sacado esos nombres?

**Laylah **_(en el mismo estado que el chico)_: Ni idea... ¿Derivación?

**Natsu**: No tengo ni idea de lo que hablas, pero suena gracioso.

De vuelta al gremio...

Lucy sigue sentada en la mesa de la chica de pelo azul y extrañas gafas, hablando alegremente, pero su mente parece estar en otra parte y su compañera la conoce demasiado bien como para no darse cuenta.

**Pelo azul y gafas raras**: Luu-chan ¿Qué te pasa? Llevas ausente desde que te sentaste.

**Lucy**: No es nada...

**Pelo azul y gafas raras**: Es por la chica que se fue con Natsu ¿A que sí?

**Lucy** _(nerviosa)_: ¿Q-Qué? ¿Pero qué dices Levy? ¿Yo así por Natsu, estas loca?

**Levy** _(levantando las cejas)_: ¿Segura Luu-chan? Yo creo que...

Pero a la chica no le da tiempo a decir más, ya que por la puerta del gremio aparece un chico musculoso, de pelo negro y con multitud de lo que parecen piercings de hierro, por la nariz y a modo de cejas. En el momento en que él cruza la puerta Levy cambia completamente de actitud, parece ponerse nerviosa y automáticamente aparta la vista de la puerta, olvidando lo que estaba diciendo hace unos segundos.

**Lucy **_(con una sonrisa malévola)_: ¿Qué te pasa Levy, nerviosa?

**Levy** _(evidentemente nerviosa)_: P-Para nada... ¿P-Por qué debería estarlo?

**Lucy**: Mmmm... ¿Segura? Entonces no te importará que... _(levantando la voz y mirando hacia el chico que acaba de entrar) _¡Gajeel! ¿Vienes a sentarte con nosotras?

El mencionado levanta la mirada hacía las chicas y se dirige hacia su mesa.

**Piercing-man** _(interrogante)_: ¿Quieren algo?

**Lucy**: Perdona Gajeel, es que estaba por irme y no quería dejar a Levy aburrida ¿La entretienes por mi?

Sin esperar respuesta se levanta y se dirige a la puerta, aunque suelta una risita al escuchar al chico decir _"Aunque no es como si quisiera..."_ Pero ahora la rubia tiene un problema mayor ¿A dónde se supone que va a ir? A dejado a Gajeel con Levy y no tiene nada que hacer en el gremio... ¿A casa? No, es demasiado temprano y no le apetece sentarse a escribir... Finalmente decide dar una vuelta por el bosque, quizás así le entre la inspiración.

Unos metros más allá, en el bosque...

**Natsu**: Vengaaaaaa... Así te alimentas, es lo mismo que yo con el fuego.

**Laylah**: ¡Ya te e dicho que no! No pienso hacer eso...

**Natsu**: Por favooooooooorrr... Solo un poco, luego puedes devolverla.

**Laylah**: ¡¿Cómo se supone que voy a devolver el agua a un lago después de haberme tragado toda el agua?! ¡Además no pienso sacrificar un bonito lago porque quieras impresionar a Happy cogiendo muuuuuchos peces!

**Natsu** _(con tono animado y estrellitas en los ojos)_: ¡Así pescaré muuuuuuuuuuuchos más que él y no podrá ganarme ni aunque este un día entero pescando!

**Laylah **_(pegándole en la cabeza y tirándolo al suelo)_: ¡Pescar no es una competición!

**Natsu** _(levantándose y recobrando las estrellitas en los ojos)_: ¡Así es más divertido! _(cambiando su expresión a una de aburrido)_ Si es solo para pescar no tiene sentido hacerlo.

**Laylah** _(mirándolo alucinada)_: ¿Alimentarse para sobrevivir no te parece motivo suficiente?

**Natsu** _(con un gesto de indiferencia con la mano)_: Para eso ya esta el fuego, pesco por que es divertido coger más peces que Happy.

**Laylah** _(comentario personal)_: Este chico no tiene remedio... ¡No se ni para qué lo intento!

Mientras en la lejanía una rubia de ojos marrones observaba la escena, con la duda creciente de si debía acercarse o no.

**Lucy **_(susurrando para si)_: ¿Los interrumpiré en algo si voy allí? Parecen divertirse tanto...

Mientras la rubia sigue con su indecisión otra persona toma la decisión por ella. Laylah al verla a lo lejos la saluda alegremente con la mano, aunque es consciente de que lleva allí un rato, no sabe por que no se a acercado antes.

**Laylah** _(gritando en dirección a Lucy)_: ¡Lucy, ven aquí, a ver si tu puedes convencer a Natsu de que no debo drenar el lago!

Lucy mira sorprendida a Laylah, cree no haberla entendido bien _"¿Drenar el lago? ¿Para qué demonios iba a drenar el lago?"_

**Lucy**_ (ya a la altura de sus dos compañeros)_: ¿Qué dijiste? ¿Drenar el lago?

**Laylah**: ¡Si! El chico inteligente de aquí quiere que me trague toda el agua del lago para poder coger más peces que Happy.

**Lucy** _(despreocupada)_: ¡Ah, solo era eso...! Espera... _(mirando sorprendida a Natsu)_ ¡¿Qué?!

**Natsu **_(mirando a Lucy extrañado)_: Claro, si se traga el lago podré coger todos los peces que hay ahí.

**Lucy **_(aún alucinando)_: ¡Destruirías todo el hábitat, ya no podría haber más peces ni plantas al rededor!

**Natsu** _(dándose un golpe en la cabeza)_: ¡¿En serio?!

Ambas chicas caen al suelo al ver la evidente falta de cerebro del chico de pelo rosado. Cuando se recuperan el chico a vuelto a su lugar habitual en el lago para pescar.

**Laylah **_(sonriente)_: Supongo que nunca cambiará...

**Lucy **_(mirando molesta a Laylah)_: ¿Por qué actúas como si le conocieras desde siempre? A él y a todos.

**Laylah **_(acobardándose ante la mirada de Lucy)_: Bueno... Supongo que es como si ta les conociera... Ya te lo dije... Aunque si supongo que no es lo mismo verlo que vivirlo...

Ambas se quedan así un momento, una mirando desafiante y la otra encogida ante el desprecio de la primera. Hasta que la rubia parece entrar en razón y sacude la cabeza.

**Lucy** _(sonrisa de disculpa)_: Vaya lo siento... No se que me pasa contigo y tu amiga que siempre estoy enfadada por algo...

Laylah sonríe y mira en dirección a Natsu, quien se a tirado en la hierba debido al aburrimiento de pescar solo.

**Laylah** _(pícara)_: La verdad es que tengo una ligera idea...

**Lucy **_(nerviosa)_: ¿Q-Qué?

Ninguna dice nada, la chica de pelo multicolor continúa sonriendo de forma sospechosa y Lucy no puede más que mirarla y sonrojarse.

**Laylah** _(levantándose)_: Bueno, como te has puesto pesado me meteré en el agua a ver si te consigo algunos peces.

**Natsu** _(mirándola sorprendido)_: Waaa ¿Puedes?

**Laylah**: Habrá que intentarlo, mientras quédate un rato con Lucy que estaba muy aburrida sin ti en el gremio _(giñando un ojo a la maga estelar)_.

Unas horas después en el gremio...

**Itziar**: ¿Dónde se habrá metido Laylah?

**Pam**: Si, tenemos que buscar un sitio donde pasar la noche, ya es tarde.

**Itziar **_(llevándose las manos a la cabeza como si se acabara de dar cuenta)_: ¡Es verdad! No tenemos sitio donde quedarnos... ¡Maldición!

**Natsu**: ¡Podéis ir a casa de Lucy!

**Lucy**: ¡Oye! ¡No puedes ir ofreciendo MI casa!

**Natsu**: Pero es que ahí es donde nos quedamos siempre todos...

**Lucy**: ¡Sigue siendo MI casa! ¡Además siempre os coláis!

Mientras ambos discuten sobre propiedades Laylah se acerca a su amiga y la abraza, para luego dirigirse al perro y acariciarle el hocico.

**Laylah**: Siento haber tardado tanto, Natsu quiso quedarse pescando.

**Happy** _(con estrellitas en los ojos imaginándose una montaña de peces)_: ¿Consiguió peces?

**Laylah** _(con una sonrisa orgullosa)_: Bueno él trae algunos, pero la mayoría los cogí yo y...

Pero no acaba la frase, ya que se da cuenta de que su interlocutor la a abandonado y se a ido con Natsu en busca de su tan ansiada comida.

**Laylah** _(suspirando)_: Vaya... Tanto trabajo para que luego nadie te lo agradezca...

**Pam**: Es un gato estúpido, no le hagas caso.

**Itziar y Laylah **_(con cara horrorizada mirando a Pam)_: ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel? ¡Pobre Happy!

**Pam **_(comentario personal)_: Hace un segundo se estaba quejando de él...

**Itziar**: En fin, lo importante ahora es donde quedarnos...

**Laylah** _(soñadora)_: Dormir en el bosque estaría bien... Bajo las estrellas...

**Pam **_(negando con la cabeza)_: Nos congelaríamos.

**Laylah **_(deprimiéndose en un rincón)_: ¿Por qué eres tan cruel conmigo? Me chafas los sueños...

**Pam **_(alucinando)_: Simplemente... Sin palabras...

**Lucy**: Si que podéis quedaros en mi casa, pero porque os lo ofrezco yo no alguien ajeno a mi piso.

**Itziar**: No queremos molestar...

**Lucy **_(restándole importancia con un gesto)_: No pasa nada, un colchón más un colchón menos...

**Erza**: ¿Entonces se quedarán en casa de Lucy? En ese caso vengan mañana, seguro que el Maestro tendrá más cosas que decirnos. Que se lo pasen bien en su fiesta de pijamas _(indirecta)_

**Lucy**: ¿Qué fiesta de pijamas?

**Erza**: Una noche de chicas, claro, debe ser muy divertido _(indirecta bastante directa)_

**Lucy**: Pero si no haremos ninguna fiesta...

**Erza**: Diviértanse sin mi, yo estaré bien en mi habitación, sola... _(¿es que hace falta que lo grite?)_

**Lucy**: De acuerdo ¿Te gustaría quedarte en mi casa a dormir para pasar una completa noche de chicas, Erza?

**Erza**: Supongo que no puedo negarme cuando me lo pedís así...

**Lucy, Laylah e Itziar** _(a la vez con la boca abierta)_: ¿En serio? ¿Nosotras?

* * *

Siento haber tardado tanto pero con tanto examen se me atrofia la inspiración, espero que aún así me haya salido un capitulo decente :S

Prometo intentar tener más imaginación para el siguiente y hacerlo más interesante (es una promesa de hombres... espera... mujeres queda más apropiado ¿no? :$). Bueno espero que no les haya costado mucho soportar mi nuevo capitulo y prometo hacer algo de provecho a la próxima (a ser posible más pronto que tarde =D)

A partir de aquí lo de siempre, comentarios (admito que esta vez me merezco malos :$) y nos leemos pronto ^^

Besos, Mispl


	9. Chapter 9

Una ayudita para las mentes con poca memoria:

Hoy, antes de comenzar a relatar el capítulo anterior, quiero informaros sobre un problema que se esta extendiendo cada vez con más rapidez... Los acosadores, bien, estos sujetos creen tener una relación con el objeto de su obsesión y se ven en la necesidad de observarlos y vigilarlos a diario, por esto se creen con el derecho de ser los únicos capaces de acercarse a ellos, es por esto que los acosadores suelen ser muy posesivos. Aquí tenemos un claro ejemplo con la chica que siempre persigue a Gray...

**Gray**: ¡Espera! ¡¿Qué alguien me acosa a mi?!

**Juvia**: Juvia no cree que sea acosar, acosar... Juvia solo esta enam...

**Natsu**: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Gray tiene una acosadora y yo no?! ¡Exijo uno, soy muuuuucho mejor que ese exhibicionista!

**Happy**: Natsu... Tener un acosador no es algo bueno...

**Gray**: ¡¿Qué me llamaste, llamitas?!

**Natsu**: ¡Lo que oíste, pervertido!

**Happy**: Aye... Ya están otra vez peleando...

**Juvia**: ¿Por qué nadie deja a Juvia expresar sus sentimientos?

¡¿Cómo se a montado todo este culebrón en un momento?! ¡Dejad ya de pelearos! Lo mejor será que no vuelva a tocar nunca más el tema de los acosadores... Bien, no me queda más opción que dejarles el resumen del resumen. Laylah y Natsu hicieron buenas migas y estuvieron peleando en el bosque (obviamente ganó Natsu en seguida),mientras Lucy se puso celosa y salió al bosque, donde se los encontró, al volver los tres al gremio Lucy montó una fiesta de pijamas.

¡Y esto es lo que pasó en _"Fairy Tale in Fairy Tail"_!

* * *

**Capitulo 9: Juegos peligrosos en una noche no solo para chicas**

**Lucy**: De acuerdo ¿Te gustaría quedarte en mi casa a dormir para pasar una completa noche de chicas, Erza?

**Erza**: Supongo que no puedo negarme cuando me lo pedís así...

**Lucy, Laylah e Itziar** _(a la vez con la boca abierta)_: ¿En serio? ¿Nosotras?

**Levy **_(acercándose al grupo con expresión triste)_: ¿Lu-chan organiza una fiesta de pijamas y no me invita? _(con lágrimas de cocodrilo)_ ¡Ya no le importo, no me quiere como amiga!

**Lucy** _(acercándose a Levy para abrazarla)_: Vamos Levy-chan, es solo que creía que ya te habías ido y no quería molestarte, me gustaría mucho que te vinieras.

**Levy **_(dejando de llorar repentinamente entre los brazos de Lucy)_: Bueno... Ya tenía otros planes pero supongo que si me lo pides así puedo pasarlo a otro día, estoy muy solicitada últimamente... _(saltando y librándose del abrazo de Lucy al tirarla al suelo)_ ¡Siiiiiiiii! ¡Fiesta de pijamas!

La rubia se queda con cara asombrada mirando a su amiga saltarina, para después agachar la cabeza en señal de impotencia ante la bipolaridad de Levy.

**Laylah **_(ayudando a Lucy a levantarse)_: ¡Chachi! ¡Fiesta de pijamas esta noche!

**Itziar** _(riendo, mirando a su amiga)_: ¡A liarla!

Todas ríen ante la emoción de los recién llegados, sobretodo al ver brincando al perro, quien parece más emocionado que sus amigas.

**Pam**: ¡Nunca he estado en una fiesta de humanos! Así que más os vale hacérmelo pasar bien...

**Laylah** _(riendo)_: Tranquilo Pam, será una fiesta inolvidable.

Después de que todos expresarán su emoción ante la noche que se avecinaba, chicas y perro se fueron del gremio, directos a casa de Lucy, quién parecía cada vez más preocupada por cómo dejarían sus amigos la casa.

Hablaron, bromearon y rieron todo el camino, cuando al fin llegaron comenzaron a mover muebles y poner futones y mantas por toda la habitación. Para luego hacer turnos para poder bañarse cada una y ponerse el pijama, los cuales tuvo que dejar Lucy a todas, menos a Erza quien simplemente se re-equipó su armadura por un pijama de corazones.

**Levy** _(mirando a todas emocionada)_: ¿Qué podemos hacer primero? Por cierto... ¿Quiénes sois vosotras? _(mirando a Itziar y Laylah)_

**Erza**: ¡Oh! Cierto no te presentamos, que falló. Son Laylah, Itziar y Pam, se perdieron por el bosque y Lucy, Natsu y Happy les encontraron.

**Pam** _(un poco nervioso)_: Si, volvíamos de un viaje y nos perdimos de camino a nuestra ciudad, nos encontraron y nos llevaron al gremio.

**Levy **_(mirando sorprendida a Pam)_: ¡Un perro que habla!

**Pam** _(frustrado)_: ¡Pero si tenéis un gato azul parlante con alas! ¿Por qué soy yo el raro?

**Erza**: En un gato es normal, son Exceed, pero un perro...

**Pam**: Pues yo soy un Perrceed, así que ya no es raro.

Todas se quedaron paralizadas, sin habla ante lo que acababa de decir Pam, analizando si lo decía en serio o era una simple broma. Al final, por lo ridículo del nombre, todas se decantaron por la segunda opción y comenzaron a reír sin parar.

**Laylah** _(riendo hasta casi llorar)_: ¡¿De dónde te has sacado ese nombre?!

**Itziar **_(en el mismo estado)_: Puede que lo haya aprendido de ti, siempre te inventas palabras raras.

**Lucy **_(sin parar de reír)_: Sea inventado o no, suena muy gracioso.

**Pam **_(con cara ofendida)_: Al menos os divertís conmigo.

**Laylah **_(abrazando a Pam)_: Venga no te pongas así, esta es una noche para pasarlo bien.

**Erza** _(con estrellitas en los ojos)_: ¿Entonces qué hacemos? ¿Guerra de almohadas?

**Laylah** _(cogiendo una emocionada)_: ¡Siiiiiii!

**Lucy**_(quitándole la almohada a Laylah)_: No, no, no, no... Erza ya hicimos una y destrozaron la habitación, además de que salimos todos heridos con su fuerza sobrehumana.

**Itziar**: Si, mejor hacer algo menos agresivo... ¿Qué tal a verdad o atrevimiento?

**Erza **_(mirando interrogante a Itziar)_: ¿Verdad o atrevimiento? ¿Qué es eso?

**Laylah**: ¡Siiiiii! Gran idea ¿No sabéis qué es eso?

**Levy, Lucy y Erza **_(mirándose mutuamente)_: Ni idea.

**Itziar** _(sonriendo emocionada)_: Vale, es muy sencillo. Vamos por turnos y cada una elige a quién preguntarle "¿Verdad o atrevimiento?" Y la elegida tiene que escoger una de las dos opciones. Si es verdad, la que le preguntó primero tiene que hacerle una pregunta comprometida y la otra tiene que decir la verdad o quitarse una prenda.

**Laylah**: Y si elige atrevimiento, la que preguntó le propone una prueba, suele ser algo vergonzoso o alguna broma y si no la hace tiene que dar una prenda.

**Levy **_(con los ojos convertidos en estrellitas)_: ¿Y lo tenemos que hacer todas, nadie puede retirarse o algo?

**Laylah**: En teoría si aceptas jugar sabes que tienes que hacerlo y no te puedes rajar.

**Erza **_(en pose de ataque)_: ¿Y quién gana?

**Itziar **_(mirando a Erza con miedo)_: N-Nadie... Se acaba cuando todas nos cansemos...

**Lucy **_(emocionada)_: ¡Bien! Juguemos, suena divertido.

Todas asintieron y se sentaron formando una especie de círculo. En la cama estaban Levy y Lucy, justo a la derecha de Lucy Erza y a su lado Pam, luego se sentaron Laylah e Itziar, respectivamente, a la derecha del perro.

**Levy**: Bien ¿Quién empieza?

**Pam**: Mejor que empiecen Laylah o Itziar para ver cómo se juega.

**Itziar **_(mirando a su amiga de forma sospechosa)_: Vale, empiezo yo. Laylah ¿Verdad o atrevimiento?

**Laylah **_(mirando a Itziar con miedo)_: ¿V-Verdad?

**Itziar** _(sonriendo extrañamente satisfecha)_: ¿Por qué saliste corriendo detrás de Natsu antes?

**Laylah**_ (completamente roja)_: No me gusta ver a la gente llorar... Y no quería que estuviera solo...

**Itziar **_(sonriendo de forma pícara)_: ¿Seguro que solo fue eso? Tienes que decir TODA la verdad.

**Laylah**: S-Si... Bueno Natsu me cae bien y eso, es mi amigo y me preocupo por mis amigos.

**Itziar **_(sacando la lengua)_: Bueno... Daré la respuesta por buena... De momento...

**Laylah **_(tratando de distraer la atención)_: Bueno Levy, te toca.

**Levy** _(girándose hacia Erza)_: Bien Erza ¿verdad o atrevimiento?

**Erza **_(evaluándola como si de un enemigo se tratase)_: Atrevimiento.

**Levy** _(sonriendo maliciosamente)_: De acuerdo, lo que quiero que hagas es... ¡Besar a Pam!

**Pam y Erza **_(gritando a la vez)_: ¡¿Qué?!

Perro y guerrera se miran mutuamente, para luego dirigir sus miradas a Levy.

**Pam y Erza **_(a la vez)_: ¡¿Estas loca o qué te pasa?!

**Levy **_(con todos los demás riendo a carcajada limpia)_: Pensé que sería divertido, algo para recordar, y no olvides Erza que tienes que hacerlo.

**Pam**: ¿Y se supone que yo me tengo que dejar?

**Levy**: ¿Quieres arriesgarte a rechazar a la temible Erza? No creo que tenga piedad, aunque seas un perro y no quiera besarte.

**Lucy **_(sin poder parar de reír)_: ¡Eso es muy cruel Levy!

**Erza **_(enfadada)_: Si lo dices mientras te ríes no suena muy creíble.

**Levy**: Bueno, de todos modos tienen que hacerlo, así que...

Pam y Erza se miraron, impotentes, pero justo antes de cerrar los ojos y acercar labios y hocico, se hicieron la secreta promesa de que conseguirían vengarse por aquella prueba, y lo harían a lo grande. Todas rieron cuando se separaron apenas notaron el roce del otro y el juego transcurrió a base de risas, sonrojos y pruebas. Erza y Pam se fueron vengando de cada una poco a poco, a Levy la hicieron salir a la ventana y enseñar sus pechos, Itziar tuvo que confesar que tenía cierta fijación con Gray y Laylah admitió que Natsu si la atraía un poco, hasta que por fin llegó el turno de Lucy.

**Erza **_(mirándola con una excesiva sonrisa de satisfacción)_: Bien Lucy ¿Qué eliges, verdad o atrevimiento?

**Lucy **_(Levy acababa de salir a la ventana y a ella no le apetecía enseñar sus partes íntimas)_: Verdad.

**Erza **_(definitivamente disfrutaba demasiado)_: ¿Te pusiste celosa cuando Laylah salió tras Natsu?

Ambas chicas se miraron, la rubia no quería responder, no quería hacer sentir mal a la otra. Y la de pelo multicolor imaginaba la respuesta de Lucy, pero quería oírla de sus labios, de ese modo podría centrarse en juntar a ambos magos, ya que era obvio que sentían algo, y apartar los sentimientos que empezaban a surgir con el chico de pelo rosa.

**Lucy **_(nerviosa y sonrojada)_: Etto... Yo...

Pero fue interrumpida por un golpe en la ventana, todos se giraron en dirección al cristal y descubrieron al protagonista de su pregunta aguardando en el borde de la ventana junto a su inseparable amigo azul.

**Natsu** _(gritando)_: ¡Hey, chicas! ¿No abrís?

**Erza **_(enfadada por su pregunta interrumpida)_: ¿Qué haces aquí, Natsu?

**Natsu** _(bajando la cabeza)_: Bueno... Oímos que tenían fiesta de chicas, no queríamos interrumpir pero... Nos apetecía divertirnos un rato y lo de fiesta suena bien.

La ventana aún seguía cerrada, por lo que Lucy se levantó y abrió a su amigo y su gato para que entraran, lo que no se esperaban es que después de ellos aparecieran Gray, Gajeel, Juvia y Panther Lily.

**Lucy **_(con los ojos abiertos como platos)_: ¡¿Qué hacéis todos aquí?!

**Gray** _(encogiéndose de hombros)_: También nos apetecía venir.

**Juvia**: Juvia va a donde va Gray-sama _(fija su mirada en Itziar) _Rival en el amor...

**Gajeel**: Si el Salamander va a una fiesta no puedo quedarme atrás.

**Happy**_ (volando emocionado hacía Pam)_: ¡Tu también estas aquí! ¡Hazte grande otra vez!

**Pam**: ¡Si lo hiciera esto se derrumbaría! ¡¿En qué piensas, gato estúpido?!

**Happy** _(triste en un rincón)_: Me llamó estúpido...

**Laylah e Itziar** _(a la vez)_: ¿Cómo puedes ser tan cruel?

**Pam **_(comentario personal)_: Definitivamente me rindo con estas dos.

**Levy **_(roja mirando a Gajeel)_: Bueno si queréis uniros... Estábamos jugando y Lucy estaba a punto de...

**Lucy **_(tapándole la boca a Levy)_: Nada, nada, si ya íbamos a dejar de jugar, ya nos cansamos.

**Gray** _(rascándose la cabeza)_: Si, por cierto... ¿Por qué jugabais a enseñar los pechos por la ventana?

**Levy** _(sorprendida, enfadada y más roja de lo que un humano puede estar)_: ¡¿Queeeeeeeeeeeeee?!

**Natsu** _(cogiendo patatas que Lucy había sacado mientras jugaban)_: Si, vimos a Levy por la ventana ¿Por qué lo hacíais?

**Itziar**: Bueno... No era eso exactamente... Era como un reto.

**Natsu **_(emocionado)_: ¿Un reto? ¡Waaaaaaa! ¡Yo quiero jugar!

**Lucy**: ¡NO! Ya íbamos a cambiar de juego así que...

Los recién llegados la miran decepcionados, menos Gajeel, que mira nervioso y rojo a la chica de pelo azul, quién evita su mirada y esta más roja todavía.

De repente Laylah parece tener una idea y susurra algo a Itziar, quién sonríe y asiente encantada.

**Laylah** _(dirigiéndose a todos)_: Bien, se nos a ocurrido algo.

**Lucy **_(mirando desconfiada a Laylah)_: Espero que no sea otro juego de confesiones...

**Itziar **_(sonriente)_: No, tranquila, en este no hay que decir nada y... Bueno, ahora que hay chicos podemos jugar, aunque no creo que los gatos y perros puedan...

**Happy**: Jooo, eso no es justo, yo quiero jugar.

**Laylah**: Itziar tiene razón, lo mejor será que os quedéis al margen y juguéis vosotros a algo o nos veáis a nosotros jugar, por que será divertido...

**Erza **_(mirando a ambas sospechosa)_: ¿Divertido?

**Itziar**: ¡Si! Queremos jugar a la botella.

**Todos menos las dos amigas** _(interrogantes)_: ¿La botella, qué es eso?

**Laylah**: Es fácil, ponemos una botella en el centro y el que la haga girar debe besar a la persona a quién señale la botella cuando pare.

Todos se quedan mirando entre ellos interrogante, Lucy y Juvia se preguntas cuál es el motivo oculto detrás de querer jugar a eso y el resto parece tener curiosidad.

**Gajeel**: Así que besar ¿eh? Bueno es una oportunidad para probar algo nuevo.

**Juvia**: ¿Y por qué quieren jugar a eso?

**Laylah **_(sonriendo maliciosa)_: En nuestra ciudad siempre se hace eso en las fiestas de pijamas donde hay chicos y chicas, es una tradición.

**Erza**: Por probar... Supongo que no pasará nada, no puede ser peor que lo de antes.

Todas las chicas se ríen ante el comentario y los recién llegados se miran interrogantes, hasta que se encogen de hombros a la vez. No tardan en formar un círculo y poner una botella vacía de la cocina de Lucy en medio, los animales se quedan aparte observando el juego, sienten bastante curiosidad.

**Itziar**: Bien, empezaré yo para que más o menos os hagáis una idea.

La chica hizo girar la botella y tras unos segundos de incertidumbre paró en Gajeel, la chica le miró con miedo mientras su amiga se reía.

**Laylah**: Bueno Itziar ya sabes... Ahora tenéis que besaros.

**Itziar **_(visiblemente nerviosa)_: ¿Cuánto eran, 2 segundos?

**Laylah **_(sonriendo maliciosa)_: 5 segundos.

Ambos se acercaron vacilantes y juntaron sus labios, sin saber que hacer se quedaron quietos hasta que los 5 segundos pasaron, al separarse ambos se miraron y rieron.

**Gajeel **_(riendo)_: ¿Cómo es posible que sepas a roca?

**Itziar **_(igual que el otro)_: ¿Es que saber a hierro es lo más normal del mundo?

Todos les miraron sorprendidos, sin entender por que no se sentían incómodos o, al menos, algo avergonzados. Se miraron entre ellos y levantaron los hombros, tampoco importaba mucho, a fin de cuentas era un juego. La siguiente en jugar fue Laylah, quien tuvo que besar a una muy incómoda Juvia, aunque ambas acabaron riendo por lo acuoso de su beso. Así transcurrió una ronda, llena de besos, risas, sonrojos y muestras de asco, en especial cuando Natsu y Gray tuvieron que besarse, después de rozar sus labios fue necesario separarlos para que no se mataran entre sí.

Pero todo empezó a complicarse al cabo de un rato, Erza acababa de besar a Gray y Juvia había tenido un pequeño ataque de celos, le tocaba tirar a Natsu y, por una pequeña casualidad del destino (y un resbalón de la botella por culpa de un extraño charco que se acababa de formar), le tocó besarse con cierta rubia que no tardo en ponerse colorada.

**Laylah** _(guiñándole un ojo a Lucy)_: Bueno, os toca.

Ambos amigos se acercaron con un ligero rubor y, después de lo que pareció una eternidad, ambos juntaron al fin sus labios. Al principio parecieron dudar un poco, pero el chico de pelo rosa no tardó en colocar su mano sobre el cabello dorado de la chica y ante esa pequeña muestra de afecto sus labios comenzaron a moverse de forma sincronizada, mostrando su deseo oculto a sus amigos, quien les observaban con la boca abierta y una expresión de sorpresa en sus caras.

Pasaron más de 5 segundos hasta que ambos se separaron, y cuando esto pasó los supuestos amigos se miraron con un evidente sonrojo, dándose cuenta de los ojos curiosos que les observaban.

**Lucy** _(nerviosa y avergonzada)_: B-Bueno... Etto... ¡Te toca, Gray!

**Natsu **_(con la cara de un tono similar al de su puntiagudo pelo)_: S-Si Gray ¡Haz girar la botella!

El juego continuó y Gray hizo girar la botella, la cual fue a parar en dirección a Juvia, quien inmediatamente se sonrojó. Gray suspiró, sospechando lo que le esperaba cuando besara a su acosadora personal, pero la reacción de sus labios le sorprendió a más no poder, en cuando entraron en contacto con los de Juvia no pudo parar, ansiaba aquel sabor embriagador de su boca. Cuando al fin se separaron acabaron igual de rojos que los anteriores, pero con la excepción de que ninguno dijo nada, simplemente volvieron a sus sitios y se miraron tímidos.

**Levy **_(un tanto incómoda)_: Bueno, creo que me toca.

La botella volvió a girar y esta vez la ruleta de la fortuna quiso que Levy y Gajeel al fin se besaran, al principio les pasó lo mismo que a sus amigos, dudaron y se sonrojaron, pero una vez entraron en contacto parecía que no fueran a parar nunca, para cuando al fin se separaron ambos sonreían.

**Gajeel **_(sonriendo de forma pícara a Levy)_: Vaya, no sabía que supieras besar tan bien enana.

La otra no pudo más que sonrojarse y sonreír ante su comentario. Los demás, por otra parte, prefirieron seguir con el juego, imaginándose la nueva pareja que se acababa de formar en Fairy Tail.

Le tocaba a Itziar, la misma que no solo se había sorprendido por el beso de Gray y Juvia, si no que un extraño sentimiento de rabia se había apoderado de ella, aunque supo controlarlo para no lanzarse sobre Juvia. Cuando Itziar hizo girar la botella, señaló a Gray, quien la miró con una sonrisa y encogimiento de hombros, mientras Juvia volvía de su nube para centrarse en el beso de su Gray. Quien se acercó a una sonrojada Itziar y juntó sus labios, los mismos que minutos antes habían besado con tanto deseo a Juvia. Gray esa noche parecía no aclararse, pues volvió a besar con igual (o más) pasión a Itziar, la cual no se quedó corta y su beso parecía interminable. Todos estaban tan sorprendidos que ninguno se acordó de sujetar a Juvia, quién atacó con un puño de agua a Itziar, la cual salió volando hacía la pared del otro lado de la habitación, aunque no pareció hacerse nada debido a que su espalda se convirtió en diamante, al igual que con el ataque de Laxus.

**Juvia **_(gritando enfurecida)_: Gray-sama es solo de Juvia, besó a Juvia primero ya nadie puede quitárselo.

**Gray **_(cogiéndo a Juvia por los brazos para que se calmara y mirando a Itziar)_: Yo... Lo siento... Pero será mejor que nos vayamos.

En los brazos de Gray, Juvia no se resistía y ambos salieron por la ventana. Después de esta dramática salida Gajeel cogió de la mano a Levy y se fueron, mostrando Levy una sonrisa de disculpa a Lucy. Laylah por su parte se acercó a su amiga para asegurarse de que se encontraba bien, aunque parecía más herida por dentro que por fuera. En cuanto Laylah llegó a su lado se echó a llorar en su hombro, tanto por la impotencia como por la huida de Gray.

**Erza **_(nerviosa e indecisa)_: Puede que yo también deba irme...

Sin añadir nada más desapareció, mientras Pam se acercaba a las dos amigas que seguían en el otro extremo de la habitación, una aún convertida en diamante. Natsu y Happy se acercaron a Lucy, el primero no sabía muy bien qué decirle a su amiga.

**Happy **_(feliz y sin darse cuenta de la situación)_: Os ggggggggggggggustaaaais.

Ambos se pusieron rojos al instante y no sabían qué decir, hasta que por fin Natsu levantó la cabeza.

**Natsu** _(rojo y nervioso)_: Yo... Bueno... Lo que a pasado antes...

**Lucy **_(en el mismo estado)_: Si... Yo... Tampoco se... En fin... Que solo...

**Natsu**: Bueno, igual deberíamos hablar de esto en otro momento... Yo... _(se gira hacía Laylah) _Quería preguntarte una cosa sobre tu magia, Laylah.

**Laylah **_(sorprendida e indecisa)_: Bueno... Etto... Yo... Debería quedarme con Itziar.

**Itziar **_(un poco más tranquila)_: No te preocupes, ya estoy mejor, además seguro que no tardáis mucho en hablar, habrá tiempo de que nos confesemos mutuamente luego.

**Laylah **_(consiente por las palabras de su amiga)_: Bien, vuelvo enseguida...

Natsu y Laylah bajaron por la ventana, dejando a Happy arriba por petición de Natsu, fuera lo que fuese que le quería preguntar, prefería que no tuvieran compañía.

**Laylah** _(nerviosa)_: Bien, dime... ¿Qué pasa con mi magia...?

Pero nada más se giró en dirección a Natsu, este se acercó a ella y la besó. No fue un beso intenso, ni siquiera se podría calificar de apasionado, pero ese pequeño roce les bastó a ambos para hacerles sonrojar y temblar por dentro. Cuando el chico de pelo rosa se separó, una sonrisa asomaba a sus labios.

**Natsu**: Yo solo... Quería comprobar una cosa.

Sin decir nada más llamó a su gato volador y se fueron, dejando a la chica paralizada, con un montón de dudas e inseguridades, pero sobretodo, con una sonrisa de felicidad grabada a fuego en la cara.

* * *

Espero que este capitulo les haya merecido la pena, traté de hacerlo un poco más largo e interesante, aunque creo que al final me salió muy lioso xD

Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado y que me dejen muuuuuuuuuchos comentarios con todas sus críticas, ideas y/o sugerencias =D

Besos, Mispl


	10. Chapter 10

Una ayudita para las mentes con poca memoria

Siempre a habido una gran cantidad de seres, historias y amistades en el reino de Disney, es, lo que podríamos llamar, una historia interminable. Bien, la clave para su inmortalidad reside en dos componentes básicos: La aventura y el romanticismo...

**Natsu**: ¡La aventura es lo más importante! Los romanticismos no tienen nada que ver con una buena historia, con una aventura interminable...

No quería decir exactamente eso... Si me dejarais explicarme...

**Juvia**: Juvia piensa que el amor es lo más importante, sin Gray-sama Juvia no tendría aventuras.

**Happy**: Le gggggggggggussstaaa.

**Natsu**: Lo de Juvia es un extraño caso, pero lo importante es la aventura, el romanticismo ni siquiera hace falta para una buena historia.

**Itziar**: ¡Pero es taaaaaan bonito! Sin amor no hay una razón por la que salir a la aventura y cometer locuras.

**Natsu**: Los nakama son una razón aún más importante ¿verdad Lucy?

**Lucy**: Natsu no puedes comparar una aventura por amor, con todo ese sentimiento y momentos mágicos...

**Natsu**: ¡Aghhhh! ¡Me rindo, todos estáis rarísimos! Id a un médico o algo así...

Mmmm... ¿Ya? ¿Fase cursi terminada? ¡Perfecto! Lo que quería decir era que, al contrario que muchos escritores y lectores, opino que la inmortalidad de una obra esta en la aventura, sin importar la razón que sea, mientras tengas de tu lado amigos inseparables y luches por ellos nunca faltarás aventuras inolvidables e interminables, eso es lo que hace a una historia inmort...

**Natsu**: ¡Siiiiiiiiiiii! ¡Alguien que no a perdido la cabeza! Después de esto te has ganado, por fin, mi respeto.

Vaya, gracias y ahora... ¡¿Te importaría dejarme terminar de una vez?! ¿Si? ¡Gracias! Bien, después de esta pequeña reflexión pasaremos a relatar lo ocurrido amorosamente en el episodio anterior. Las chicas organizaron una fiesta de pijamas y empezaron a jugar a juegos propios del mundo de los seis continentes, donde confesaron cosas inimaginables (bueno, aunque un poco si se sospechaban...). Cuando después llegaron los chicos, Itziar y Laylah propusieron un juego (al parecer bastante popular en su mundo) de besarse todos con todos, de allí salieron besos interesantes, cabe destacar los de (por orden dramático ascendente): Levy & Gajeel, Juvia & Gray, Lucy & Natsu, Laylah & Natsu, Itziar & Gray y por último y más espectacular... ¡Gray & Natsu!

¡Y esto es lo que pasó en _"Fairy Tale in Fairy Tail"_!

* * *

**Capitulo 10: Amigas y rivales por un corazón**

**Laylah** _(nerviosa)_: Bien, dime... ¿Qué pasa con mi magia...?

Pero nada más se giró en dirección a Natsu, este se acercó a ella y la besó. No fue un beso intenso, ni siquiera se podría calificar de apasionado, pero ese pequeño roce les bastó a ambos para hacerles sonrojar y temblar por dentro. Cuando el chico de pelo rosa se separó, una sonrisa asomaba a sus labios.

**Natsu**: Yo solo... Quería comprobar una cosa.

Sin decir nada más llamó a su gato volador y se fueron, dejando a la chica paralizada, con un montón de dudas e inseguridades, pero sobretodo, con una sonrisa de felicidad grabada a fuego en la cara.

**Itziar**: ¡Laylah! ¡¿Entras o qué?!

**Laylah **_(saliendo de su ensoñación)_: ¿Eh? Ah... ¡Si, si! Ya subo

La recién sabida _Dragon Slayer _no era tan ágil como sus compañeros y tuvo que subir por las escaleras hasta la puerta. Una vez dentro se encontró de cara a Lucy, quien la abrazó sonriente.

**Lucy**: No se si lo hiciste tu o fue cosa de la botella, pero... ¡Gracias! Creo que por fin tengo posibilidades con Natsu.

**Laylah **_(devolviendo el abrazo algo incómoda)_: D-De nada... Supongo...

Itziar la miró como si supiera que algo no iba bien y Pam otro tanto, pero ambos se mantuvieron callados. Las chicas restantes y el perro se quedaron hasta tarde hablando sobre lo acontecido aquella noche, Pam las maldijo un par de veces más por hacerle besarse con Erza, sonrojaron a Itziar hablando de su beso con Gray, y otro tanto con Lucy al hablar de Natsu, pero el principal tema de conversación fue la recién formada pareja, Gajeel y Levy, el hecho de que se hubieran ido juntos solo confirmaban lo que todos sospechaban.

**Lucy** _(bostezando)_: Será mejor que nos durmamos ya, mañana no habrá quien nos levante y a vosotros os convendría ir al gremio para seguir hablando con el maestro.

Lucy se acostó en su cama mientras los otros tres ocupaban sitios sobre los futones, cogines y mantas que había por el suelo. Al final Pam acabó entre las dos chicas, abrazado por Laylah como si de un peluche se tratara. Al cabo de unos minutos el silencio inundó la habitación, solo iluminada por la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Pasada una media hora, cuando las respiraciones de Lucy se hicieron suaves y acompasadas, los tres amigos empezaron a hablar en susurros.

**Itziar**: ¿Qué a pasado ahí fuera Laylah?

**Pam**: Si, estas rara desde que saliste ¿Qué te dijo Natsu?

**Laylah** _(nerviosa y avergonzada)_: No es lo que dijo... Es lo que hizo...

**Pam**: ¿Y qué hizo?

**Itziar **_(abriendo mucho la boca, creyendo comprender a su amiga)_: No me digas que hizo lo que yo creo que hizo...

**Laylah**: Si... Lo hizo... Me besó y luego dijo que quería comprobar una cosa y se fue.

Sin saber por que Laylah se sentía terriblemente triste, tanto que unas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

**Pam** _(furioso)_: ¡¿Cómo se atreve a hacerte eso?! ¡Decidme donde vive e iré ahora mismo a por él!

Ambas chicas le cerraron la boca, se había puesto a gritar y temieron que despertara a la maga estelar que dormía a su lado. Esta pareció despertarse un poco y se sentó en la cama, al ver que no había nadie volvió a acostarse y continuó durmiendo.

**Laylah**: Nadie puede saber esto y menos Lucy ¿Entiendes? La destrozaría si supiera que después de besarla a ella, Natsu me besara a mi para comprobar no-se-que-cosa.

**Pam**: Vale, vale, mantendré la boca cerrada, pero a ese tío de pelo rosa le pienso dar una buena.

**Laylah**: No, déjale en paz, tampoco quiero que sepa que os lo e contado, esto se queda entre nosotros ¿De acuerdo?

**Itziar y Pam **_(a la vez)_: De acuerdo.

**Itziar**: Pero aún así ¿No crees que Lucy debería saberlo? Se que no quieres que sufra pero...

**Laylah**: Lucy me cae bien, la considero mi amiga y no quiero que sufra si no es necesario, depende de lo que pase con Natsu se lo diré o no. No se lo que Natsu quería comprobar al besarme, pero si eso le hace estar con Lucy, ella no tiene por que saber lo que pasó, prefiero que los dos estén felices juntos y se acabó...

**Itziar **_(mirándola de forma sospechosa)_: Mmmm... No, hay algo más, otra razón por la que no quieres que lo sepa...

**Laylah** _(suspirando)_: Vale, si, no quiero que me odie ¿De acuerdo? Si se entera de que Natsu me besó y no le paré me odiará y no quiero eso...

Sin decir nada más, los tres se dispusieron a dormir, aquel día había sido agotador y ya podían imaginar que el día siguiente no sería distinto, por lo que necesitaban descansar.

_8 horas de sueño revitalizante después..._

Lucy se despertó con una radiante sonrisa y miró a la ventana mientras estiraba sus brazos. Ese día le apetecía ir al gremio y hacer alguna misión con Natsu y los demás. Animada, sacó las piernas de debajo de la manta, pero al levantarse notó algo... ¿blando?

**Laylah **_(despertándose de repente y gritando de dolor)_: ¡Ayyyyyyy! ¡Duele, duele!

**Lucy **_(sorprendida quitando la pierna de encima)_: ¡Oh Dios! ¡Perdona! No me acordaba que estabais aquí.

El perro y la chica restantes se despertaron sobresaltados por los gritos de la otra.

**Pam** _(levantándose de golpe y poniéndose en guardia)_: ¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡¿Estas bien Laylah, quién te a hecho daño?!

**Lucy** _(mirando sorprendida al perro)_: ¿Siempre esta tan activo por las mañanas?

**Laylah **_(mirando a Pam más sorprendida que Lucy)_: No... Nunca le había visto tan... ¿Sobreprotector?

**Pam **_(avergonzándose un poco)_: Vaya, entonces no pasa nada, mira que asustarme sin razón...

**Laylah** _(lanzámdose contra él para abrazarle)_: ¡Oh, que bonito! Mira como se preocupa por mi ¿No es un perro monísimo?

**Pam **_(sonrojado)_: Anda no seas tonta, si no te protegiera no sería un verdadero perro, es solo cuestión de orgullo, no por que me preocupe por ti ni nada parecido...

**Itziar** _(acercándose a los dos y acariciando al perro)_: Pero mírale, si se a puesto rojito y todo, que monoso que es.

**Lucy **_(comentario personal)_: ¿Y a nadie le parece raro que el perro se sonroje?

**Lucy**: Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos yendo hacía el gremio, seguro que Natsu _(sonrojo al mencionar su nombre y recordar lo acontecido el día anterior)_ y los demás nos estarán esperando y si tardamos mucho seguro que aparecen por aquí.

**Itziar**: Bien, pero necesitaremos algo que ponernos, nuestra ropa esta asquerosa después del bosque y todo eso...

**Lucy** _(guiñando un ojo)_: Por eso no os preocupéis... ¡Ábrete puerta de la sirvienta! ¡Virgo!

**Virgo**: A sus órdenes, princesa ¿Ya es la hora del castigo?

**Lucy** _(dándose un golpe en la cabeza)_: Siempre igual...

**Pam** _(alucinando)_: ¡Wow! ¡Salió de la nada! ¿Cómo lo hizo?

**Lucy **_(orgullosa)_: Yo uso magia de espíritus estelares, les llamo desde el mundo de los espíritus y tengo contratos con ellos para que me ayuden.

**Pam **_(decepcionado)_: Pues vaya... Entonces tu no luchas, solo les llamas para que luchen por ti... Eso no tiene gracia.

**Lucy** _(furiosa)_: ¡Eh, no menosprecies mi magia! ¡Yo también puedo luchar! ¡Ellos son todo lo fuertes que soy yo!

**Virgo** _(cogiendo a una Lucy cabreada y dispuesta a ir a por el perro)_: Calma princesa, solo es un chucho parlante.

**Pam **_(enfadado)_: ¡¿A quién llamas chucho?!

**Virgo**: Es un chucho por haber enfadado a la princesa y...

**Lucy**: ¡Vale, vale! ¡Callaos!

**Virgo**: ¿Hora del castigo?

**Lucy**: Virgo, tu... Es igual ¿Puedes conseguir algo de ropa del mundo de los espíritus para mis amigas?

**Virgo**: Por supuesto princesa.

Unos segundos después Itziar y Laylah se encuentran con que sus ropas están cambiadas. La rubia lleva un vestido completamente azul con bordados dorados, sin tirantes y abierto por la espalda, además conjuntado con unas calcetas azules. Su amiga, sin embargo, llevaba un vestido blanco con vuelos, sin tirantes y también abierto por la espalda, unas calcetas blancas a conjunto y volantes en los brazos.

**Itziar**: ¡Oh, es precioso! Pero... ¿No me esta un poco largo y... apretado de pecho?

La chica se mira su vestido, el cual le llega un poco por encima de las rodillas y las calcetas prácticamente parecen medias.

**Virgo** _(mirándola sorprendida_): Vaya, tiene más pecho que la princesa... No creía que eso fuera posible...

**Lucy **_(ocultando sus pechos)_: ¡¿Cómo es que solo te fijas en eso?!

**Laylah**: ¿Tu crees que tienes un problema? A mi me esta corto y me sobra pecho.

Al mirarse la segunda chica ve que la zona del pecho parece inestable, como si a la mínima se le fuera a bajar y de largo le estaba poco menos de medio mulso, además de que las calcetas le llegaban únicamente por debajo de la rodilla.

**Laylah**: ¿Cómo se supone que voy a salir así a la calle?

**Itziar **_(acercándose a su amiga)_: Bueno, eso tiene fácil solución... Un par de grapas por aquí, otra por allá... ¡Lista!

Itziar había conseguido coger la parte del pecho con grapas y así que no se le bajara.

**Laylah**: ¡Vaya, eres un genio! Espera... ¡¿Por qué demonios llevabas una grapadora?! Y... ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre grapar un vestido?!

**Itziar** _(encogiéndose de hombros)_: Estaba encima de la mesa y se me ocurrió, anda no te quejes que así por lo menos no se te cae...

**Virgo **_(desapareciendo)_: Si ya no me necesita más, princesa...

**Lucy**: ¡Gracias Virgo! Bueno ¿Qué? ¿Nos vamos?

Así salieron a la calle, una casi sin poder respirar y vistiendo unas zapatillas amarillas fosforescentes, la otra bajándose la falda todo lo posible y con unas converse negras destrozadas.

**Laylah** _(murmurando para si)_: Odio las faldas ¿Por qué demonios existen? Solo sirven para que no te puedas mover por miedo a que se te vea todo y además son incómodas y no abrigan nada.

**Itziar** _(murmurando para si)_: El vestido es precioso, me encanta que sea tan bonito, lo único malo es que parece que lleve un _corse_ pero bueno, merece la pena.

Entre caras de felicidad por parte de una, muecas por parte de la otra y risas por parte del perro, llegaron al gremio, donde se encontraron a todos sentados en una mesa desayunando alegremente.

**Lucy**: Vayamos a sentarnos con ellos ¡Hey, chicos!

Las tres chicas y el perro fueron a sentarse con todos, Laylah e Itziar procuraron alejarse de Natsu y Gray respectivamente, por lo que se sentaron al otro lado, donde estaban una chica de pelo azul con dos coletas y una gata blanca.

**Gata blanca** _(mirándolas con desconfianza)_: ¿Quiénes sois vosotras?

**Niña con coletas**: ¡Charle! No seas tan maleducada... Lo siento, esta es Charle y yo soy Wendy, encantada.

**Laylah **_(sonriendo con ternura)_: Encantada Wendy, yo soy Laylah y mi amiga se llama Itziar.

**Itziar** _(sonriendo al igual que su amiga)_: Encantada de conoceros.

**Charle **_(desconfiada)_: Así que vosotras dos sois las de ayer, parece que la liasteis por aquí.

**Wendy**: Charle, no digas esas cosas... Igual no fueron ellas, nosotras estábamos en una misión, no sabemos nada...

**Laylah**: Bueno, si te refieres al pequeño incidente con Laxus... Él atacó primero a mi amiga.

**Charle**: Entonces sois vosotras las pequeñas _Dragon Slayer_... ¿Qué hacéis aquí? ¿Qué queréis de este gremio?

**Itziar**: Nada ¿Por qué eres tan desconfiada, gatita?

**Charle **_(enfadada)_: ¿Gatita? Intenta volver a llamarme así y verás, dragoncita.

**Laylah**: No queremos nada, nos perdimos en el bosque y Natsu, Lucy y Happy nos encontraron y nos trajeron.

**Charle **_(susurrando)_: Ese estúpido gato varón...

**Wendy**: ¡Vaya! ¿Entonces también sois _Dragon Slayer_? ¿Vosotras también perdisteis a vuestros dragones hace siente años?

**Itziar **_(bajando la cabeza indecisa)_: Bueno... La verdad es que nosotras...

**Erza **_(irrumpiendo de repente en la conversación)_: Si ellas también les perdieron, por eso estaban por el bosque, les están buscando ¿Verdad chicas?

**Itziar **_(nerviosa)_: S-Si... Es eso, desde que desaparecieron les estamos buscando...

**Wendy**: ¿Y no se unieron a ningún gremio?

**Laylah**: Bueno... Es que...

**Erza** _(volviendo a interrumpir)_: Echan demasiado de menos a sus dragones, no pueden hacer otra cosa que no sea buscarlos ¿Cierto?

**Laylah **_(nerviosa)_: Cierto, cierto...

Charle las mira de forma sospechosa pero no dice nada, las tres _Dragon Slayers_ se quedan hablando un rato mientras desayunan, con la interrupción de Erza siempre que Wendy plantea alguna pregunta comprometida para su situación de seres de otro mundo.

_Mientras, al otro lado de la mesa..._

**Lucy **_(como quien no quiere la cosa...)_: ¡Natsu! Hace tiempo que no vamos a una misión nosotros, nuestro grupo ¿Qué te parecería hacer alguna?

**Natsu**: ¡Si, es perfecto! Así podríamos llevar a Laylah y Itziar para que practiquen un poco con su magia ¡Happy, vamos a buscar alguna misión!

**Happy**: ¡Aye!

**Lucy **_(derrumbándose sobre la mesa)_: No quería decir eso...

**Gray **_(acercándose a Lucy)_: ¿Mmm? ¿Qué te pasa Lucy?

**Lucy **_(mirándole sorprendida)_: Ah... Gray... Nada, nada, es solo que... Bueno... Etto... Estoy un poco preocupada por el alquiler de este mes.

**Gray **_(inocente...)_: ¡Ah! ¿Era solo por eso? Ya creía que era algo más grabe... Eso es fácil, vayamos a hacer alguna misión.

**Lucy** _(sonriendo nerviosa)_: Si, Natsu también dijo lo mismo, se a ido a buscar alguna misión, así también se pueden venir Itziar y Laylah, para que aprendan un poco a usar su magia y eso...

**Gray **_(de repente interesado)_: ¿Irán Itziar y Laylah? Bueno, entonces también me apunto.

**Lucy **_(pensamiento irónico)_: ¡Genial! Cada vez somos más ¿Alguien más se quiere unir a nuestra misión-con-demasiada-gente?

**Juvia **_(piensa)_: ¿Gray-sama irá a una misión con la-besa-novios? ¡Juvia también irá!

**Natsu **_(agitando animado un papel)_: ¡Lucy! Tengo la misión perfecta.

**Gray**: A ver qué has elegido llamitas, espero que no sea demasiado sencillo, me apetece algo interesante.

**Natsu **_(mirándole con desprecio)_: ¿Qué hace el pervertido aquí?

**Lucy **_(irónica)_: Vendrá con nosotros, como una gran familia.

**Natsu **_(enfadado)_: ¿Quién te invitó a que vinieras con nosotros? Solo estorbarás.

**Gray **_(lanzando un puñetazo contra Natsu)_: ¿Quién es el que estorba payaso?

**Natsu **_(devolviendo el golpe)_: Al menos podrías ponerte algo de ropa al pegarme, pervertido.

**Gray **_(descubriendo que viste solo sus calzoncillos)_: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Oh, mierda!

Con la distracción el dragón de fuego consigue propinarle otro golpe, con esto comienza una nueva batalla en el gremio más ruidoso de todos.

**Laylah **_(dirigiéndose hacía Lucy)_: ¿Qué les a pasado ahora a estos dos?

**Lucy **_(sin darle mucha importancia)_: Gray se unió a nuestra misión, por cierto... ¿Os queréis venir a una misión? Para que practiquéis un poco y eso...

**Laylah**: Bueno... Es que nosotras...

**Itziar** _(interrumpiéndola)_: ¡Iremos encantadas!

**Natsu **_(apareciendo de entre la multitud que se a formado peleando)_: ¿Entonces os venís?

**Pam **_(mirándole con odio)_: Eso parece.

**Natsu **_(sonriente, completamente ajeno al tono del perro)_: ¡Genial! Hemos elegido una misión perfecta para vosotras _(tendiéndoles el papel)_.

**Pam **_(saltando enfadado hacía Natsu)_: Lo siento Laylah, no lo soporto.

**Natsu **_(recibiendo el golpe de un perro gigante sorprendido)_: ¡Eh! ¿Qué demonios te pasa a ti? ¿Quieres pelear otra vez?

**Pam **_(enfadado)_: ¡Por supuesto! La última vez no conocía tu poder, esta vez te vas a enterar, mira que hacer eso a... _(interrumpido por un golpe de fuego)_.

**Laylah **_(dándose un golpe en la cabeza)_: Desde luego... ¿Cómo pude creer que un perro sabría mantener una promesa?

**Itziar**: Oh, venga, solo son un par de golpes, ni siquiera creo que Natsu lo relacione con _eso_.

**Lucy **_(acercándose a ellas curiosa)_: ¿Que Natsu lo relacione con qué?

**Laylah **_(susurrando a su amiga)_: Tenías que soltarlo tan alto...

**Itziar **_(tapándose la boca arrepentida y asustada)_: ¿Lo siento?

**Lucy** _(confundida)_: ¿Qué pasa aquí?

**Laylah **_(suspirando rendida)_: De acuerdo... No te lo quería contar, pero... Bueno... Etto... _(coge aire) _AyercuandoNatsumellevófuerap arahablarmebesóydijoqueerapa racomprobaralgo.

**Lucy **_(con cara de no-entiendo-nada)_: ¿Qué? Repite.

**Laylah **_(con cara de tierra-tragame)_: Anoche, cuando Natsu me llevo fuera para hablar pues... Bueno... Me besó, pero casi no se puede considerar un beso, fue más bien un piquito amistoso... Dijo que era para comprobar algo y se fué... Etto... ¿Lucy?

**Itziar **_(pasando su mano por delante de Lucy)_: Creo que a entrado en estado de _shock_... ¿Lucy? ¿Estas bien?

**Lucy **_(riendo como un loca)_: Bueno, no pasa nada, supongo que esto explica algunas cosas... No hay problema, gracias por decírmelo Laylah, aunque sea un poco tarde...

**Laylah** _(acercándose preocupada a la rubia)_: Lucy, yo... Lo siento mucho, de verdad, no pretendía... En fin... Lo siento.

**Lucy **_(sonriendo despreocupada, aunque fingiendo bastante mal)_: No te preocupes, Laylah, no pasa nada.

Lucy se aleja y sale del gremio, tiene la mirada perdida y parece no encontrarse muy bien, Laylah hace amago de seguirla pero Itziar la detiene.

**Itziar**: Una cosa es ir detrás de alguien por que te preocupa, pero cuando tu eres el problema es mejor dejar que otros les consuelen.

Laylah se entristece y mira al suelo, deprimida por la reacción de su nueva amiga, a la que parece haber perdido nada más conocerse.

**Itziar **_(intento desesperado de animar)_: Mira la misión que nos a dejado Natsu, parece bastante interesante.

**Laylah **_(lee)_: Se necesita ayuda con unos extraños hombres de agua que roban el agua del pueblo Suisei _(acuoso en japonés) _por favor, se requiere ayuda urgente. Remitente: Pueblerinos de Suisei Recompensa: 600.000 Jewels.

**Itziar** _(temblando)_: Así que... Hombres de agua ¿eh?

* * *

Vale, lo admito, no fue un capitulo demasiado bueno, me centré demasiado en sentimentalismos ect, ect... Pero lo siento, mi debilidad son los sentimientos de los personajes, tanto amorosos como de amistad. El próximo capitulo intentaré dejar de lado mi obsesion :$

Bueno, como siempre espero vuestros reviews a ver que os a parecido este capitulo =D

Besos, Mispl

PD: ¡Feliz Navidad y Feliz Año! 3


	11. Chapter 11

Una ayudita para las mentes con poca memoria:

Hoy me gustaría mostrarles una forma divertida de ver la historia, si, se que algunos la consideran un completo aburrimiento, pero dejarme mostrarles mi modo de verla, a ver si así consigo que les cueste un poco menos estudiarla. Bien, primero quiero que hagan un ejercicio de imaginación, visualicen a Natsu ¿Lo tienen? No es muy difícil, bien, una vez le tengan todos en sus cabezas cámbienle la ropa por la típica de los obreros, con su gorrita negra, sus pantalones a juego y la camisa blanca. Ahora visualicen su mano levantada con llamas en el puño y su expresión de furia antes de la batalla, cambien el fuego por una guadaña (no tiene nada que ver pero me gustan) y hagan que corra decidido hacía delante al grito de _"¡Podemos!"_. Bien, pues este Natsu transformado era un obrero italiano de 1848 luchando por la unión de su país, ya que el éxito de las revoluciones de 1830 le habían dado esperanzas para lograr su objetivo y luchar contra el dominio Austriaco...

**Natsu **_(enfadado)_: ¡Eh! Espera un segundo narradorzuelo... Lo de luchar por tu país y tal me parece bien, pero... ¡¿Por qué demonios tengo que llevar una gorra negra?!

**Lucy **_(riendo a carcajadas)_: ¿Te molesta lo de la gorra? Eso no es nada comparado con imaginarte gritando _"¡Podemos!"_.

**Natsu **_(encogiéndose de hombros)_: La frase no esta mal, me gusta más _"Estoy encendido" _pero esa es pasable ¡Lo que no tolero es lo de la gorra!

¿Te molesta una simple gorra? De acuerdo, ya no tienes gorra, ahora tienes un casco minero (no concuerda mucho con la época, pero para la imagen mental me vale).

**Natsu **_(estrellitas en los ojos)_: ¡Wow! ¿Un casco minero? ¿Como esos que tienen una luz arriba? ¡Como mola!

Un casco de minero queda más ridículo... Bueno, es igual, vayamos por fin con lo realmente importante. Lucy intenta que de alguna manera Natsu y ella pasen un tiempo a solas, pero no le sale demasiado bien ya que acaba yendo a una misión con Laylah, Itziar, Pam, Happy, Gray y (aunque no lo sepa) Juvia.

¡Y esto es lo que pasó en _"Fairy Tale in Fairy Tail"_!

* * *

**Capitulo 11: Primera misión**

**Laylah **_(lee)_: Se necesita ayuda con unos extraños hombres de agua que roban el agua del pueblo Suisei _(acuoso en japonés) _por favor, se requiere ayuda urgente. Remitente: Pueblerinos de Suisei Recompensa: 600.000 Jewels.

**Itziar** _(temblando)_: Así que... Hombres de agua ¿eh?

**Laylah **_(animada)_: Pues no suena del todo mal, seguro que los hombres de agua son muuuy graciosos.

**Itziar **_(irónica)_: Si, graciosísimos.

**Laylah **_(mirándola sorprendida)_: ¿Qué te pasa?

**Itziar**: ¿A ti no te da mal rollo eso de los hombres de agua? Serán como sombras azules sin cara, solo con una sonrisa diabólica antes de ahogarte... _(tiembla)_

**Laylah **_(riendo)_: Has visto muchas pelis de miedo, no te preocupes, si de verdad son de agua podré manejarlos. Estoy deseado ir a Suisei, ir a una misión con Natsu y los demás ¡Será genial!

_Un par de horas después, en la estación de tren de Magnolia..._

**Natsu **_(con la cara completamente amarilla)_: No pienso subirme al tren ¿Es que no podemos ir andando?

**Pam **_(aún enfadado con Natsu)_: ¿Andando? ¿Es que quieres que tardemos dos años en llegar? ¡No seas tan quejica y sube al tren!

**Happy **_(mirando sorprendido al perro)_: Vaya ¿Cuándo se a vuelto Pam tan antipático?

**Lucy **_(de peor humor que el perro)_: Vámonos ya y acabemos esta estúpida misión de una vez.

**Gray **_(susurrando a Itziar)_: ¿Por qué están hoy todos tan irritables?

**Itziar **_(nerviosa por la cercanía del chico y por su incompetencia para mentir)_: Ni idea ¿Tendrán la regla?

**Gray **_(imagen mental de una regla con el aspecto de Lucy)_: ¿La regla? ¿Es algún tipo de magia de transformación?

**Itziar **_(cayendo al suelo ante su ocurrencia)_: La regla no es... En fin... Da igual...

**Natsu **_(susurrando a Happy)_: ¿No está Lucy más irritable de lo normal?

**Happy **_(poniéndose la mano en la boca y sonriendo maliciosamente)_: Puede que hoy se dio cuenta de que aún no a conseguido novio.

La cara del chico de la bufanda adquirió un tono semejante al de su pelo, recordando el beso con la rubia de la noche anterior.

**Laylah **_(acercándose a Lucy)_: Oye... ¿Estás bien? Te noto algo... ¿Cabreada?

**Lucy **_(claramente enfadada)_: Estoy perfectamente, gracias por preocuparte.

**Laylah **_(agachando la cabeza)_: Lo siento mucho, no debí decirte nada, bueno ni... Hacer nada con Natsu... Me pilló por sorpresa.

**Lucy **_(suspirando y sonriendo)_: No pasa nada, puede que me molestara un poco pero... Bueno, no es para tanto... Después de todo es Natsu, seguro que lo hizo solo como experimento sin saber lo que significa.

**Laylah **_(encogiéndose de hombros sonriente)_: Seguro, después de todo seguro que antes no sabía ni lo que significaba "beso".

Ambas chicas rieron, calmando así la tensión existente entre ellas.

**Happy **_(acercándose con miedo a las chicas)_: ¿Lucy ya esta de mejor humor?

**Lucy **_(sonriente y completamente bipolar)_: ¡Por supuesto! Hagamos esta misión, por cierto... ¿Cuál es?

**Laylah **_(sonriendo feliz)_: Es un pueblo al cual están atacando unos misteriosos hombres de agua y tenemos que ir allí a detenerlos.

**Lucy **_(con ojos y boca exageradamente abiertos)_: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Hombres de agua misteriosos?!

**Laylah **_(con estrellitas en los ojos emocionada)_: ¡Si! ¿No es emocionante? Además seguro que los hombres de agua son geniales ¡Igual hasta podemos traspasarlos con las manos!

**Lucy **_(completamente asustada)_: ¡Pero si les traspasamos no podremos atacarles! Seguro que podrán manejar el agua y nos ahogarán...

**Itziar **_(al lado de Lucy con ambas manos en la cara, igual de asustada que la rubia)_: Eso es lo que les dije yo, pero no quisieron hacerme caso ¡Seguro que morimos en esta misión!

**Natsu **_(colocándoles a cada una una mano en el hombro)_: ¡Venga, no seáis exageradas! Seguro que los hombres de agua son geniales y si no, con un poco de fuego les destrozaré y ya.

**Itziar y Lucy **_(a la vez y con una gotita en la cabeza)_: Son de agua, el fuego se apaga con el agua...

**Gray **_(emocionado chuleándose ante Natsu)_: Ellas tienen razón, flamitas, tu aquí no servirás de mucho, será mejor que me lo dejéis a mi, les congelaré y punto.

**Natsu **_(dirigiéndose a Gray enfadado)_: ¿Qué te crees que dices, cerebro congelado? Mis llamas no se apagan tan fácil, ya lo comprobé con Laylah.

**Laylah **_(acercándose a Natsu enfadada)_: ¿Qué se supone que quiere decir eso?

**Natsu **_(sonriendo con suficiencia)_: Bueno, tu agua no pudo contra mi fuego, eso muestra que yo le puedo al agua.

**Laylah **_(asesinando a Natsu con la mirada)_: ¿Perdona? ¿Desde cuándo el fuego puede al agua? Esta más que demostrado que el agua es mucho más poderosa que el fuego, es lo único que puede apagarlo.

**Natsu**: ¿Entonces por qué logré ganarte ayer con mi magia de fuego?

**Happy **_(con una patita sobre la boca)_: Oooh, esto está empezando a ponerse interesante, parece que volvemos a tener pelea de _Dragon Slayers_.

**Lucy **_(dirigiéndose hacía los Dragon Slayers)_: Ni en broma, no permitiré que destrocéis la estación y tengamos que pagarla. Itziar coge tu a Laylah, si es necesario les llevaremos arrastras al tren.

**Natsu **_(con arcadas de solo pensar en el tren)_: No, espera ¿seguro que no podemos ir andando?

**Laylah **_(burlándose de Natsu sacandole la lengua)_: ¿Qué pasa? ¿El gran dragón de fuego que puede vencer al agua tiene miedo de un trozo de hierro con ruedas?

**Natsu **_(si las miradas matasen...)_: ¡No le tengo miedo a nada! ¡Soy Natsu Dragneel, hijo de Igneel! ¡Un trozo de metal no me detendrá!

Dicho esto el chico de cabello rosa se dirigió corriendo, dejando un rastro de fuego a su paso, hacía el tren. Lucy, Itziar, Gray, Pam y Happy miraron al chico correr con la boca completamente abierta.

**Laylah **_(sonriente)_: Que sencillos son los hombres ¿verdad?

**Happy **_(pasando de una cara de asombro a tener estrellitas en los ojos)_: ¡Puede controlar la mente! ¡_Tashokami _enséñame a manejar a Natsu!

**Pam **_(negando con la cabeza en señal de rendición)_: Este gato no tiene remedio ¿Cómo va Laylah a controlar a Natsu? Es solo un poco de provocación y...

**Laylah**: ¡Claro, mi pequeño _neko_!(gato en japonés) A partir de ahora serás mi aprendiz.

**Pam **_(mirando a Laylah con la boca abierta)_: ¡Pero tu no le hagas creer que es verdad!

**Laylah **_(parándose a pensar durante un momento)_: Espera... ¡¿Cómo me llamaste?!

**Happy **_(feliz, sin darse cuenta de nada)_: Pues por tu nombre, claro. _Tashokami_.

**Laylah **_(cogiendo al gato y zarandeándole)_: ¿Qué clase de nombre es ese? Me llamo Laylah ¡La-y-lah! Y no dejaré que un estúpido gato y su dueño me llamen así para burlarse de mi pelo.

**Itziar **_(acercándose a su amiga, tratando de calmarla)_: Vamos Laylah, no es para tanto, además tenemos que irnos.

_Unas horas de discusiones, mareos y risas después, el tren llega a Suisei_

**Natsu **_(saliendo del tren completamente mareado)_: ¡Nunca más volveré a montar en uno de estos!

**Laylah **_(saliendo detrás de él en el mismo estado)_: ¡No lo entiendo! ¡Maldita sea, a mi siempre me han gustado los transportes! ¡Nunca me había mareado!

**Itziar **_(a punto de vomitar)_: ¿Qué pasa aquí? ¿Es alguna especie de enfermedad de este mundo?

**Lucy, Gray, Pam y Happy **_(saliendo detrás de ellos con una gota en la cabeza)_: ¡¿Qué les pasa a los _Dragon Slayers _con los transportes?!

**Pam **_(haciéndose grande y acercándose a sus dos amigas)_: Parece que tendré que llevarlas, no creo que sean capaces de moverse.

**Happy **_(riéndose con las patitas en la boca)_: Natsu se recupera rápido, no creo que haga falta que le lleve.

Todo el grupo de magos se dirigió hacía el ayuntamiento de _Suisei_, Pam cargando a sus dos amigas, quienes no parecían tan mareadas pero seguían sin poder mantenerse en pie y Natsu ayudado por Lucy, tardó menos en recuperarse que las recién llegadas, pero no tanto como para no necesitar mínimamente la ayuda de su amiga. Gray y Happy iban detrás y siguiéndoles a muy poca distancia se encontraba Juvia.

**Pam **_(bajando a sus amigas y volviéndose de tamaño normal)_: Parece que ya hemos llegado...

**Laylah** _(abrazando al perro)_: ¡Si! Gracias por llevarnos Pam, eres el mejor perro del mundo.

**Itziar **_(uniéndose al abrazo)_: Coincido ¡Eres el mejor Pam!

**Happy **_(yéndose triste a un rincón)_: A mi Natsu no me dice esas cosas, no me quiere.

**Natsu **_(abriendo mucho la boca y con las manos en la misma)_: ¡Ni siquiera me has llevado cuando estaba mareado!

**Happy **_(igual de deprimido)_: Es porque yo se que eres fuerte y no necesitas mi ayuda, confío en ti Natsu.

**Natsu **_(la misma expresión pero con ojos desencajados)_: ¡Esa es una excusa barata! Ni siquiera tiene sentido.

**Happy **_(lanzándose hacía Lucy)_: ¡Lucy! Natsu es malo conmigo, no me quiere ni valora todo lo que hago por él...

**Lucy **_(acariciando al gato)_: Pobrecito, Natsu eres muy malo con él.

**Laylah e Itziar **_(uniéndose a Lucy)_: Tiene razón ¿Cómo puedes no decirle cosas bonitas a este precioso gato?

**Natsu **_(mirando a Gray con la cara desencajada)_: Dime que tu ves esto tan absurdo como yo...

**Gray **_(indiferente)_: Ni me mires llamitas, no quiero tener nada que ver en esto.

Las chicas y el gato rieron ante la expresión de total desconcierto de Natsu_._ Poco después cruzaron la puerta del ayuntamiento, aún con la risa en el ambiente.

**Natsu **_(susurrando enfadado)_: Maldito gato traicionero...

Cuando al fin consiguieron entrar a ver al alcalde, se encontraron con un tipo de lo más extraño esperándoles, aunque decir "tipo" no es la manera más correcta de calificarlo. Ninguno estaba seguro de que ese ser que esperaba por ellos detrás de un escritorio fuera humano. Tenía una cabeza _muy_ redonda, tanto que casi parecía una bombilla, estaba incluso un poco resplandeciente. Era de baja estatura, aunque el resto de su cuerpo parecía más un cilindro que un ser humano. Se movía con dificultad, con un cuerpo de bombilla no se podía esperar mucho más. Se sentaron delante de él.

**Sr. Bombilla**: Veo que tenemos aquí a un fuerte grupo de magos-den. ¿Vienen a ayudarnos-den? **(N/A: "den" Proviene de "denkyuu" que en japonés significa bombilla)**

Todos se miraron sorprendidos, casi sin poder contener la risa. _¿-den?_ ¿En serio? Eso era demasiado para ellos. Finalmente Lucy, con más autocontrol que el resto, decidió hablar.

**Lucy**: Hemos venido por el trabajo, somos de _Fairy Tail_ y será un honor ayudarles.

**Sr. Bombilla **_(emocionado)_: ¿En serio-den? ¡No saben lo feliz que me hacen-den! Los hombres de agua llevan un mes sin dejarnos coger agua del río-den ¡Estamos desesperados-den!

**Natsu **_(levantándose de la silla con expresión enfadada)_: No se preocupe, nosotros les daremos una buena paliza ¡Estoy encendido!

**Laylah **_(levantándose junto con Natsu)_: Me encargaré de ellos, el agua no debería ser mala con las personas, sirve para ayudarlas ¡Les daré una lección!

**Natsu **_(riendo)_: ¿Tú les darás una lección? Será mejor que observes a un especialista, _Tashokami_, yo les patearé el trasero.

**Laylah **_(enfadada)_: Tú no podrías contra unos hombres de agua, tu fuego se apagaría enseguida, la única que puede encargarse de esto soy yo. Además... ¡¿Qué me llamaste, cerebro carbonizado?!

Y así empezaron otra de sus muchas y eternas discusiones...

**Gray **_(mirando a ambos sorprendido)_: Vaya, no sabía que pelearan tanto... Aunque... Cerebro carbonizado ¿eh? Me la apuntaré.

**Lucy **_(haciendo un gesto de impotencia)_: No tienen remedio... En fin... ¿Podría mostrarnos dónde esta el río?

**Sr. Bombilla** _(aún mirando el espectáculo de los dos magos discutiendo)_: Por supuesto-den. Pero creo que será mejor que esos dos se tranquilicen un poco-den.

Lucy hizo un gesto para quitarle importancia y todos salieron de la habitación, en dirección al pueblo. Gray se había unido a la discusión e Itziar trataba sin éxito de calmarles, por lo que los cuatro eran un espectáculo para todo ciudadano que pasaba a su lado.

**Lucy **_(con gesto derrotado)_: No cambiarán nunca ¿cierto?

**Happy **_(encogiendo sus pequeños hombros)_: Es Natsu, no podemos hacer nada.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad al fin llegaron al famoso río. No había nadie en los al rededores y hasta el alcalde-bombilla se quedó a unos metros de distancia.

**Sr. Bombilla** _(con la voz temblorosa)_: Hasta aquí puedo llevarles-den. Lo siento, pero ningún habitante puede llegar más lejos, les deseo suerte-den.

**Pam **_(mirando sorprendido irse al alcalde)_: P-Pero... ¿No tendría que decirnos algo sobre los hombres de agua?

**Sr. Bombilla** _(desde lejos)_: No sabemos más que ustedes sobre los hombres de agua-den. Pero al ser magos podrán averiguarlo-den.

**Natsu **_(emocionado)_: ¿Es aquí? ¡Genial, vayamos a patear algunos traseros mojados!

**Laylah **_(con aire de suficiencia)_: No te emociones tanto que te quemarás, cuando no puedas derrotarlos ya me pedirás ayuda.

**Natsu **_(sacándole la lengua cual niño pequeño)_: No necesito tu ayuda _Tashokami_, solo dame 15 segundos.

**Gray **_(provocando al pelirosado)_: No durarás ni 2, llamitas.

Antes de que el mago de fuego pudiera contestar, una sombra azulada salió del agua, interrumpiendo la discusión y causando en los tres magos que peleaban un gran entusiasmo.

**Natsu **_(mirando emocionado la sombra)_: Ven aquí hombre de agua ¡Estoy encendido!

**Laylah **_(relamiéndose los labios)_: En cuanto te derrote será mi turno, te demostraré de lo que es capaz el agua.

La sombra no hizo nada contra los magos, simplemente se quedó allí, parada. Parecía observarles a través de unos ojos inexistentes.

**Itziar **_(temblando de pies a cabeza)_: E-Esto no me da muy buena espina...

**Lucy **_(en igual estado que su nueva amiga)_: E-Estoy completamente de acuerdo... ¿P-Por qué no nos alejamos lentamente antes de que nos vea?

**Pam **_(colocándose de forma protectora delante suya)_: No os preocupéis, si se acerca yo os protegeré.

**Itziar **_(observando al perro entre sorprendida y agradecida)_: ¿No deberías ayudar a Laylah?

**Pam **_(sonriente)_: Confío en ella, si el dueño de un estúpido gato volador es tan fuerte como para no necesitar ayuda, Laylah no se quedará atrás.

Mientras, la batalla había empezado, aunque más bien era un intento de batalla por parte del mago de fuego. Probó con todo, puño de fuego, patadas, alas de fuego... Pero nada, simplemente lo traspasaban, como si no estuviera ahí.

**Natsu **_(frustado)_: ¡¿Pero qué demonios pasa con este tipo?!

**Laylah **_(negando con la cabeza en un gesto teatral)_: Ya te lo dije, es un hombre de agua, tus ataques no funcionan en él.

Dicho esto la chica se dispuso también a atacar, de momento apenas sabía usar su puño de agua, pero aún así atacó, convencida de que un ataque de su propio elemento le dañaría. No fue así, si hizo retroceder a la sombra, pero volvió a su posición inicial en seguida, incluso podría jurar que había crecido un poco. Con un grito de rabia empezó a golpearle tantas veces como fue capaz, obteniendo siempre el mismo resultado, mientras que la sombra se agrandaba cada vez más. Cuando ya era el doble de la chica, estampó su gran mano contra ella y la lanzó hasta los árboles, en donde cayó el cuerpo con un gran estruendo.

**Pam **_(asustado y sorprendido)_: ¡Laylah!

**Gray **_(remangándose sonriente)_: Bueno... Creo que este es mi momento de gloria.

Con su lanza de hielo golpeó al hombre de agua, la lanzá se clavó y pareció afectarle más que los ataques de Laylah. Aunque pudo recuperarse a tiempo de agarrar la lanza y partirla, sacándose la punta por el otro lado.

**Gray** _(con el rostro desencajado)_: I-Imposible... Él... Este tipo... ¿Rompió mi _Ice Make_?

Entretanto Laylah acababa de levantarse del suelo con dificultad, miró furiosa a la sombra de agua y tocó el lugar donde este la había golpeado... Estaba... ¿Mojado?

**Laylah **_(piensa)_: ¿Mojado? ¿Por qué demonios estaría mojado? No lanzó ningún ataque de agua... Solo me golpeó... A no ser que...

De repente su bombilla se iluminó, tenía la clave para derrotarle, aunque esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde. Corrió de vuelta al improvisado campo de batalla, en el que Gray disparaba, lanzaba y golpeaba a la sombra, sin obtener ningún resultado.

**Laylah **_(acercándose a Gray_): Tengo una idea, déjame un momento a este tipo.

No sabía muy bien si funcionaría, pero tenía que intentarlo, además de que tampoco sabía cómo manejar su poder, pero no quedaba de otra más que improvisar.

**Laylah **_(piensa)_: ¡Vamos concéntrate! Piensa en el agua, en todas las gotas de su cuerpo, siéntelas... Bien, y ahora...

Aunque fue ligeramente, algunas gotas del cuerpo de la sombra empezaron a moverse, muy despacio, pero se movían. A pesar de eso, no era suficiente, necesitaba separarlas más rápido o si no la sombra de agua se daría cuenta y entonces...

Mientras, una chica escondida en los alrededores presenciaba la escena, entendió al instante lo que pretendía hacer la chica de pelo multicolor y, al igual que ella, vio que no era suficiente. Sin pensarlo dos veces, la Element 4 de agua salió de su escondite, dispuesta a ayudar, a pesar de que ello significara que la descubrieran. En ese momento lo importante era derrotar a la sombra.

**Gray **_(mirando a la recién llegada con ojos como platos)_: ¿J-Juvia? ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

**Juvia **_(por una vez sin entretenerse en mirar a Gray)_: Juvia no tiene tiempo de explicaciones. Juvia explicará todo luego a Gray-sama, pero ahora Juvia debe ayudar a Laylah.

La peli-azul se puso al lado de la _Dragon Slayer de agua_, sonriéndole para darle a entender que conocía su plan y la ayudaría. Esta le sonrió en respuesta y ambas volvieron a concentrarse en el hombre de agua, que a esas alturas se había hecho una idea de lo que pretendían e intentaba atacarlas. Pero cierto chico de cabellos rosas se lo impidió, lanzando unos cuantos ataques que le distrajeron de su objetivo.

Finalmente, sobretodo gracias a Juvia, lograron separar rápidamente una a una las gotas de agua del cuerpo de la sombra, quien se fue deshaciendo a la misma velocidad. En poco tiempo su cuerpo se dividió en dos, para al final caer al río como si de una pequeña lluvia de tratara.

**Lucy **_(saltando contenta)_: ¡Si! ¡Lo lograsteis!

**Pam **_(mirando aliviado a Laylah)_: Sabía que podías hacerlo, esa es mi chica.

**Gray **_(acercándose a las chicas)_: ¡Bien hecho Juvia! Apareciste como del cielo para salvarnos.

**Juvia **_(mirando a Gray con cara de enamorada)_: Juvia cree que ahora esta en el cielo.

**Itziar**: Pero, de todos modos ¿Qué era esa cosa?

Todos se miraron entre ellos indecisos y confundidos, a ninguno se le ocurría nada y debido a lo extraño de la situación, tampoco podían estar seguros de que aquella sombra de agua no volviera a aparecer.

* * *

Lo sientoooo, tarde SIGLOS en actualizar, lo se :S Tengo excusa y solo es una palabra EXAMENES U.U Mis profes se emocionan demasiado, pero bueno aquí vuelvo a escribir de nuevo, a ver si para el próximo no tardo tanto :$

En fin, espero que lo hayan disfrutado y ya saben que espero con ansía sus comentarios ^^

Besos, Laylah


	12. Chapter 12

Una ayudita para las mentes con poca memoria:

Cuentan, mis queridos lectores, que hubo una vez hace tanto tiempo que los nombres han sido olvidados, un chico de cabellos rosas y rostro alegre que, con su fiel mascota alada, bravamente peleaba contra feroces monstruos de agua. El apuesto y valeroso joven contaba con la incomparable ayuda de raudos y poderosos aliados, quienes prestaban y servían toda su fuerza al joven que, con mano de hierro, enfrentaba a la maldad.

**Natsu**: ¡Esta bien, me rindo! ¡¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?! ¿Se supone que hablas en mi idioma o te inventas las palabras?

**Lucy **_(pegándole en la cabeza)_: ¡Seras tonto! Esta hablando de ti, solo que de una forma más poética y antigua.

¡Exacto! Solo intentaba darle algo de belleza a mi texto, pero la gente inculta como tu no sabe apreciar mi arte.

**Gray**: Que me vas a contar... A este cabeza hueca no hay quien le pueda enseñar. Incluso Erza lo intentó una vez, pero la cosa acabó bastante mal...

**Natsu**: Aún no entiendo como logré salir vivo... ¡Eh! ¡Espera un segundo! Acabas de insultarme, exhibicionista de cerebro congelado.

**Gray**: Tardaste en darte cuenta ¿eh? Cerebro retardado.

**Happy**: Ahora ya no hay quien les pare...

¡Eh, chicos! A pelearse a otro lado, que aún me queda contar el resto. Bien, parece que se fueron... O se mataron entre ellos, quien sabe. En fin, lo importante es que nuestros amigos llegaron al pueblo Suisei para enfrentarse a los hombres de agua, pero resultaron ser más poderosos de lo que creían. Al final tuvo que intervenir Juvia y ayudar a Laylah para derrotarlos, aunque no parece seguro que hayan logrado una victoria definitiva...

¡Y esto es lo que pasó en _"Fairy Tale in Fairy Tail"_!

* * *

**Capitulo 12: Un buen remojón**

**Itziar**: Pero, de todos modos ¿Qué era esa cosa?

Todos se miraron entre ellos indecisos y confundidos, a ninguno se le ocurría nada y debido a lo extraño de la situación, tampoco podían estar seguros de que aquella sombra de agua no volviera a aparecer.

**Lucy**: Tendremos que pensar en una forma de derrotarlos... pero para eso necesitamos más información sobre ellos. Creo que la mejor opción sería ir a preguntarle a Levy, seguro que ella sabe algo.

**Natsu **_(gritando desesperado)_: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Eso significa que tendré que volver a meterme en el tren? ¡Me niego! _(inflando los mofletes como un niño pequeño)_

**Laylah e Itziar **_(mareadas solo de pensarlo)_: No creo que seamos capaces de volver a subir a esa cosa...

**Gray **_(suspirando)_: Supongo que eso nos deja a nosotros dos.

**Juvia **_(cogiendo a Gray del brazo)_: Juvia también quiere ir con Gray-sama. Juvia no quiere alejarse de Gray-sama, no se fía de su rival en el amor. _(mirando a Lucy fijamente)_

**Gray**: Juvia, tu y Laylah deben quedarse por si aparecen más hombres de agua, son las únicas que pueden derrotarlos. Confío en ti.

**Juvia **_(al borde del desmayo y con corazoncitos en los ojos)_: ¡Juvia es tan feliz! Gray-sama confía en ella. No se preocupe Gray-sama, Juvia no le decepcionara.

**Natsu **_(acercándose enfadado a Gray)_: Un momento hielito ¿Qué es eso de que solo Laylah y Juvia pueden derrotar a los hombres de agua? Este me pilló desprevenido, pero a la próxima no se me escapará.

**Gray **_(enfrentándose a Natsu)_: Que te lo has creído, llamitas. No puedes ni darle un mísero golpe a esos hombres de agua. Acéptalo, no puedes derrotar al agua.

Mientras los chicos seguían con su absurda discusión, las chicas se reunieron para realizar un plan más o menos decente.

**Lucy**: Vale, entonces dos cosas claras, Juvia y Laylah se quedarán aquí por si aparece de nuevo el hombre de agua y yo me iré de vuelta al gremio a preguntarle a Levy. Hasta ahí bien.

**Laylah**: Yo creo que Natsu debería acompañarte, que se aguante con eso de los mareos, si le dejamos aquí seguro que acaba destrozándolo todo.

**Itziar **_(negando con la cabeza)_: No, yo creo que lo mejor sería que la acompañara Gray, así no tendría que soportar a un Natsu medio inconsciente todo el camino.

**Laylah **_(mirando significativamente a su amiga)_: No, lo mejor es que GRAY se quede. Es un mago de hielo y puede ayudarnos si algo pasa.

**Juvia**: Juvia apoya a Laylah-san, Gray debe quedarse para ayudar a enfrentar a los hombres de agua.

**Itziar **_(mirando a su amiga de igual modo)_: No, Gray debería irse ya que no se marea, NATSU es el que debe quedarse. Por su propia salud, claro.

**Laylah **_(acercándose más a su amiga y levantando el tono)_: No, GRAY debería quedarse.

**Itziar **_(imitando a Laylah)_: Te equivocas, NATSU es el que debería quedarse.

**Laylah **_(empezando a enfadarse)_: GRAY debe quedarse.

**Itziar **_(sonriendo con complicidad, de buen humor)_: Es mejor que NATSU se quede.

**Laylah **_(un poco enfadada y alzando el tono)_: GRAY

**Itziar **_(negando divertida con la cabeza)_: NATSU

Sus voces se fueron levantando poco a poco, cada una diciendo el nombre de un mago distinto. Itziar estaba cada vez más divertida, le encantaba ver como su amiga se picaba y malhumoraba con facilidad, siempre que no conseguía su objetivo. Mientras Laylah estaba molesta, quería que Lucy y Natsu estuvieran un tiempo a solas, sobretodo para comprobar si de verdad podían llegar a ser algo o tenía el terreno libre con el chico.

**Natsu **_(mirando a Gray sorprendido)_: ¿Por qué Laylah no para de gritar tu nombre?

**Gray **_(encogiéndose de hombros, igual de sorprendido)_: A mi no me mires, tampoco entiendo porque Itziar grita el tuyo.

**Natsu y Gray **_(bajando con la cabeza y negando en señal de rendición)_: Mujeres...

**Lucy **_(enfadada con tanto grito)_: ¡De acuerdo! ¡Ya esta bien!

Todos quedaron en silencio, asustados ante el inesperado grito de la rubia.

**Lucy **_(sonriente)_: Bien, esto es muy sencillo. Dejemos que ellos elijan. Natsu, Gray ¿Qué queréis hacer?

**Gray**: Me es igual, pero lo más lógico sería que yo me fuera con Lucy.

**Natsu** _(mareándose al pensar en el tren)_: Yo prefiero quedarme, no quiero subir a un tren si no es necesario.

**Laylah**: Si me permitís opinar, creo que Itziar debería ir con Gray y Lucy también. Tres son mejor para buscar libros que dos y aquí tampoco puede hacer nada.

**Juvia **_(enfadada)_: ¡Juvia no permitirá que su rival vaya con Gray-sama! Si su rival va al viaje Juvia también irá.

**Itziar **_(sonrojada)_: De acuerdo, vale, tampoco hay que ponerse así, yo me quedaré y no se hable más.

**Lucy **_(intentando cambiar de tema desesperada)_: Bien, entonces ya esta hecho. Gray y yo nos iremos ahora en tren al gremio y vosotros quedaos aquí y tratar de buscar algo de información de los aldeanos.

Gray y Lucy se alejaron en dirección a la estación, despidiéndose con un movimiento de brazo y prometiendo no tardar demasiado en regresar. Los que quedaron al lado del río se miraron, sin saber qué hacer a continuación.

**Natsu **_(llevando los brazos detrás de su cabeza)_: Yo voto por ir a comer algo, estoy hambriento.

**Juvia**: Pero ¿Natsu-san tiene algo de dinero?

**Natsu **_(con ojos y boca muy abiertos)_: ¡Vaya! Se me olvidó ese detalle ¿Qué haremos ahora? ¡Moriremos de hambre!

**Itziar **_(negando con la cabeza mirando al suelo)_: Debiste pensarlo antes... ¿No trajiste nada de comida?

**Happy **_(volando feliz al rededor de su amigo)_: Si Natsu ¿No trajiste pescado?

**Pam **_(mirando extrañado al gato)_: Te lo acabaste en el tren mientras Natsu estaba mareado...

**Happy **_(con los ojos muy abiertos)_: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Era el único que había?!

Todos niegan con la cabeza derrotados ante la inteligencia del gato, todos menos Natsu, que coge una caña de pescar (a saber de dónde había salido...) y tranquilamente se sienta en la orilla a esperar que piquen los peces.

**Laylah **_(corriendo hacía él tratando de quitarle la caña)_: ¡¿Pero qué haces?! Siguen estando los hombres de agua, no se puede pescar aquí mientras ellos estén.

**Natsu **_(encogiéndose de hombros)_: ¿Pero qué más da? Si aparecen simplemente les patearé el culo.

**Happy **_(volando a su alrededor con sonrisa malévola)_: Pero si ya lo intentaste antes y no conseguiste darle ni un golpe.

**Natsu **_(mirando enfadado al gato)_: Me pillaron con la guardia baja, solo espera y verás.

**Itziar **_(encogiéndose de hombros)_: En fin, no tiene remedio... ¿Pam, te vienes a dar una vuelta por el pueblo? Puede que encontremos algo de comer.

**Juvia**: Juvia también va, quiere encontrar algo para regalarle a Gray-sama. Y además no se fía de su rival, nadie comprará un regalo a Gray-sama salvo Juvia.

**Pam **_(mirando fijamente a Natsu)_: Prefiero quedarme, no me fío de dejar solos a Natsu y Laylah.

**Itziar**: Venga Pam, está Happy, seguro que no harán nada.

**Pam **_(mirándola incrédulo)_: ¿En serio crees que ese gato hará algo? Es un inútil.

**Happy **_(acercándose a Pam)_: ¿Hablabais de mi?

**Pam **_(señalando a Happy)_: Ves, ni si quiera se entera cuando le insultan.

**Happy **_(yéndose a una esquina deprimido)_: El perro grande es muy cruel conmigo...

**Itziar**: Mira lo que has hecho Pam, ahora tendrás que ir a disculparte.

Mientras los dos animales parlantes hablaban entre ellos, Juvia e Itziar se fueron al pueblo, esta última con una sonrisa de satisfacción al ver a los dos _Dragon Slayers _en la orilla.

**Laylah** _(aún intentando quitarle la caña a Natsu)_: Ya te he dicho que no podrás con él, es mejor no provocarlos.

**Natsu **_(esquivando a Laylah)_: Eso es lo que quiero, tengo que pelear con ellos y demostrar que el fuego es el más poderoso.

Mientras ambos discutían la sombra de agua volvió a aparecer, haciendo callar a ambos con su presencia. Natsu hizo aparecer una sonrisa en su rostro y Laylah miró a todos lados, buscando a su compañera de agua, quien había desaparecido.

**Natsu **_(juntando los puños)_: Bien, al fin apareces. Estoy encendido.

El primer ataque fue de parte del dragón de fuego, pero de nuevo atravesó a la figura, que no parecía prestarle atención. Solo tenía centrada la mirada en la chica de pelo multicolor, que buscaba desesperada a Juvia.

**Natsu **_(enfadado corriendo de nuevo hacía la sombra)_: ¡Eh! ¡No me ignores! Yo soy tu oponente así que lucha.

Pero la sombra no le hacía caso, solo se centraba en la chica, la cual se estaba poniendo nerviosa a cada segundo que pasaba y algunas gotas de sudor empezaron a caer por su frente. Sin previo aviso la sombra se abalanzó hacía Laylah, haciéndola caer al lago y sin darle tiempo de reacción a ninguno de los _Dragon Slayers_.

**Natsu **_(mirando hacía el lago donde había desaparecido la chica)_: ¡Laylah! Maldito monstruo...

De repente el lago comenzó a menguar, el agua se alejaba de la orilla cada vez más y la sombra miró a todos lados sorprendida. Hasta que del agua surgió de nuevo la chica de pelo multicolor, aunque esta vez parecía furiosa y para nada asustada.

**Laylah **_(lanzándose contra la sombra)_: ¡_Mizuryuu no Hokou! _(Rugido del dragón del agua)

De la boca de la chica salió una considerable cantidad de agua, haciendo un enorme agujero en el cuerpo de la sombra. Esto hizo que es hombre de agua no tuviera más remedio que volver al lago y desaparecer, dejando a todo un grupo con boca y ojos bien abiertos de la sorpresa.

**Pam **_(mirando sorprendido a su amiga)_: ¿C-Cómo? ¿D-Desde cuando puedes hacer eso?

**Happy **_(igual de sorprendido)_: ¿Cuándo te volviste fuerte?

La chica no parecía prestar atención, más bien se estaba recuperando de su anterior ataque, que la había dejado exhausta. No estaba acostumbrada a usar magia y menos de esa forma tan explosiva. Por otro lado Natsu no podía dejar de mirarla, hasta que al fin se recuperó y se acercó corriendo a ella.

**Natsu**: ¡Increíble, _Tashokami_! ¿Cuándo aprendiste a usar ese ataque? ¡Genial! Así podremos tener un combate decente.

La chica no dijo nada, simplemente le miró con mala cara ante la mención de su "apodo".

**Laylah **_(enfadada)_: ¡¿Cuántas veces te he dicho que no me llames así?! ¿Qué pasa, tanto fuego te quemó la memoria?

Y así comenzaron otra nueva discusión, aunque esta vez no acabó en pelea física, Laylah estaba demasiado cansada para eso. Finalmente se decidieron a pescar, suponiendo que la sombra tardaría en recuperarse después de ese ataque y así poder hacer callar a Happy por el pescado.

**Pam **_(poniendo mala cara al pescado que le ofrecían)_: Sigo sin entender cómo pudiste aprender ese ataque... Hace dos días ni siquiera sabías que podías usar magia.

**Laylah **_(encogiéndose de hombros)_: Ni idea, supongo que después de tanto verlo hacer a Natsu sabía que, siendo un _Dragon Slayer_, podría hacerlo. Además influyó también que pudiera alimentarme del agua del lago.

**Pam**: ¿Has visto a Natsu hacer ese ataque?

**Laylah **_(riendo)_: Claro, en la serie, todos los que usan esa magia lo hacen constantemente, es uno de los ataques más poderosos.

**Pam **_(suspirando)_: Sigo sin comprender cómo hemos acabado aquí y como es que estamos justo en la serie que tu veías.

**Laylah **_(encogiéndose de hombros)_: Tampoco me interesa averiguarlo, estamos bien aquí ¿cierto?

**Pam**: Pero... ¿Piensas quedarte aquí para siempre? ¿Y tus amigos, tus padres, tu hermana...? No volverás a verlos.

**Laylah **_(mirando hacía el cielo)_: No lo entiendes ¿no? Siempre e soñado con esto, vivir una aventura, ir a otro mundo... Es lo que siempre e deseado hacer y ahora que se me presenta a la oportunidad no voy a desperdiciarla buscando la manera de volver. Vinimos aquí de casualidad así que seguramente saldremos del mismo modo, por lo que solo hay que aprovechar el tiempo que tenemos aquí.

En ese momento llegaron Itziar y Juvia con algunos comestibles y se unieron a ellos, comiendo, riendo y bromeando. Pero Pam no podía sacarse de la cabeza la idea de quedarse allí para siempre, en otro mundo, con una amiga que no reconocía y con la extraña sensación de que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder.

* * *

Siento haber tardado tanto pero estuve de viaje y no pude escribir. Pero como ya son vacaciones prometo subir capitulos más a menudo =D

Espero sus comentarios, son los que me animan a continuar escribiendo ^^

Sin más les dejo ya ¡nos leemos! n_n

**~Laylah~**


	13. Chapter 13

Una ayudita para las mentes con poca memoria:

En el capítulo anterior vimos como el grupo formado por Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Happy, Juvia, Laylah, Itziar y Pam se separaba. Lucy y Gray regresaron al gremio en busca de respuestas, mientras que los demás se quedaron en el pueblo con la esperanza de conseguir algo de información. Pero (como no) antes que nada tenían que comer y Natsu, decidido a vencer al hombre de agua, le provocó pescando en el lago. Esto hizo que, efectivamente, la sombra apareciera, pero esta parecía estar más interesada en Laylah que en el mago de fuego, por lo que acabó tirando a la _Dragon Slayer _de agua al lago. Lo que nadie esperó fue que la chica se alimentara del agua del lago y atacara a la sombra con un poderoso _Mizuryuu no Hokou_, lo que la hizo desaparecer.

Ahora nuestros protagonistas están comiendo tranquilamente a la orilla del lago, pero uno de ellos parece tener un mal presentimiento...

¿A que todos esperaban una interrupción por parte de los idiotas de siempre? Pues hoy me e librado, ya me ocupé de madrugar para que no se metieran por medio de mi magnífico resumen, muajaja. A ver si tengo tanta suerte la próxima vez...

¡Y esto es lo que pasó en "_Fairy Tale in Fairy Tail"_!

* * *

**Capitulo 13: SOS**

En ese momento llegaron Itziar y Juvia con algunos comestibles y se unieron a ellos, comiendo, riendo y bromeando. Pero Pam no podía sacarse de la cabeza la idea de quedarse allí para siempre, en otro mundo, con una amiga que no reconocía y con la extraña sensación de que algo malo estaba a punto de suceder.

**Itziar **_(recostándose en la hierba)_: Creo que ahora deberíamos volver al pueblo, aún no hemos conseguido nada de información.

**Pam** _(imitando a Itziar)_: ¿No conseguisteis nada mientras estabais en el pueblo?

**Juvia **_(negando con la cabeza)_: Itziar y Juvia no consiguieron que nadie les dijera nada, Juvia piensa que todos los ciudadanos tienen miedo de la sombra.

**Laylah **_(en pose pensadora)_: Es posible, no sabemos por lo que a pasado la gente del pueblo. Creo que lo mejor sería hablar primero con el alcalde, parece más comunicativo.

**Natsu **_(acostándose y cerrando los ojos)_: Pero lo primero es descansar un rato, casi no puedo moverme de tanto que e comido. Será mejor echar una siesta antes de hacer nada.

A todos les salió una gotita en la cabeza ante la despreocupación de Natsu, hasta que una enfadada y aterradora Laylah le propinó un puñetazo en la cabeza. Esto hizo que el chico se levantara para seguir peleando con ella, pero una vez estuvo en posición de pelea, la chica se alejó en dirección al pueblo, lo que no le dejó más remedio que seguirla para continuar con su pelea.

**Happy **_(encogiéndose de hombros)_: A veces Natsu es tan simple...

Todos los restantes agacharon la cabeza en señal de rendición antes de seguir a los dos que se alejaban, haciendo que todo el grupo se movilizara hacía el pueblo. Pero cuando llegaron había algo extraño en él, todas las puertas y ventanas estaban cerradas y las calles vacías y sin vida, parecía un pueblo fantasma.

**Juvia **_(mirando a todos lados intrigada)_: Juvia no recuerda el pueblo tan deshabitado...

**Happy**: ¿A dónde se fue todo el mundo?

**Pam **_(desconfiado, alerta ante cualquier cambio)_: Ni idea, pero todo esto es muy extraño, tengo un mal presentimiento...

**Natsu**: ¡Mirar! Ahí parece que hay alguien _(extendiendo los brazos)_ ¡Eh, pequeña! ¡¿Puedes decirnos que a pasado?!

Una niña se asomaba temerosa a la ventana, pegó un salto cuando oyó a Natsu llamarla y pareció dudar. Hasta que al final se asomó.

**Niña de la ventana** _(temerosa)_: Deben irse de aquí, olviden el trabajo, los del gremio aún pueden salvarse.

**Natsu **_(intrigado sin entender nada)_: ¿Irnos? ¿Por qué? ¿No eráis vosotros los que queríais nuestra ayuda?

**Niña de la ventana **_(casi temblando)_: Queríamos la ayuda de un gremio, pero tragisteis a extraños.

**Itziar**: ¿Extraños? ¿Te refieres a nosotros?

**Niña de la ventana **_(cada vez más asustada, dirigiéndose a Natsu)_: No debisteis traerlas, son peligrosas. Pero _él _solo las busca a ellas, aún podéis salvaros. Huid y volver a vuestro gremio, olvidad lo que a pasado aquí.

Después de esas extrañas palabras la niña cerró la ventana y se alejó, volviendo al interior de la casa. Ninguno sabía qué hacer o cómo reaccionar ante eso.

**Laylah **_(mirando al suelo)_: Deberíais iros. Si lo que dice la niña es cierto, solo nos buscan a nosotros.

**Juvia **_(mirando intrigada a Laylah)_: Juvia no entiende ¿Qué es lo que pasa con Laylah, Itziar y Pam? ¿Ellos son malos?

**Itziar **_(agachando la cabeza)_: No lo se Juvia, pero el que nos busca parece peligroso... Al fin y al cabo no pertenecemos a este mundo, habrá venido para devolvernos a nuestro mundo.

**Pam **_(mirando a Laylah)_: Supongo que aquí acaba nuestra aventura Laylah, de todos modos no podíamos quedarnos aquí, este no es nuestro mundo.

**Laylah **_(ocultando su cara con el pelo)_: Supongo que tienes razón, al fin y al cabo que nosotros estuviéramos aquí solo era un error _(sentándose en el suelo) _Ahora solo hay que esperar que nos devuelvan a donde pertenecemos.

**Happy **_(mirándoles con pena)_: Chicos... No tenéis por que iros... Solo volvamos todos al gremio y...

**Pam **_(gritando)_: ¡No podemos! No pertenecemos aquí, por lo que no podemos estar aquí.

**Natsu **_(enfadado)_: ¡¿Y eso qué más da?! Da igual que este no sea vuestro mundo, si habéis llegado aquí será por algo ¡Y si queréis quedaros nadie puede impedíroslo!

**Laylah **_(sin apartar la mirada del suelo)_: Pero... No pertenecemos aquí... Solo hemos llegado por un error... ¡Cada uno debe estar en su mundo!

**Natsu **_(dirigiéndose a Laylah enfadado)_: ¡¿Por qué?! ¡¿Qué pasa, solo por nacer en un sitio ya estás obligado a quedarte allí por siempre?! Todo el mundo tiene derecho a elegir donde quiere estar ¡Podéis hacer lo que queráis!

Por primera vez Laylah levantó la cabeza, dejando ver su rostro. De las mejillas caían las lágrimas sin descanso, los ojos rojos de llorar y los labios temblaban al reprimir los sollozos. Sus dos amigos se acercaron a ella, abrazándola, mostrando su apoyo y comprensión.

**Happy **_(acercándose a Laylah volando)_: No llores Laylah ¿Quieres un pescado? Eso siempre anima.

**Juvia **_(uniéndose también al abrazo)_: Juvia no entiende lo que pasa, pero no quiere que sus nuevos amigos se vayan, aunque sean rivales por el amor de Gray-sama. Juvia piensa que si ellos quieren quedarse es suficiente, no hace falta que se vayan.

**Natsu **_(con la cara oculta por su flequillo)_: Nadie os obligará a iros, vuestros sentimientos por este mundo son lo único que importa.

**Hombre encapuchado **_(acercándose al grupo)_: Me temo que eso no será suficiente, ellos solo están aquí por una razón... Y vosotros no tenéis nada que ver con eso.

**Natsu **_(mirando enfadado al recién llegado)_: ¿Quién eres tu para decir si tenemos que ver o no?

**Hombre encapuchado **_(con una sonrisa diabólica)_: Yo los traje aquí, por lo que tengo todo el derecho de hacer con ellos lo que quiera.

Un silencio sepulcral inundó el lugar por un momento. Los tres amigos sin marca de gremio se miraron entre ellos, sorprendidos.

**Itziar **_(levantándose y encarando al hombre)_: ¿Para qué nos trajiste aquí? ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?

**Hombre encapuchado **_(girándose hacía la chica)_: Quiero vuestro poder, la magia que reside en vuestros cuerpos.

**Pam **_(en pose amenazante)_: Nosotros no tenemos magia en nuestros cuerpos, solo podemos usarla aquí porque reside en la tierra. No te servimos de nada.

**Hombre encapuchado **_(riendo)_: Si el chucho puede hablar... Vosotros no tenéis ni idea, cuando aprendes magia la acumulas en tu cuerpo, si no, no podríais usarla. Este no es vuestro mundo, por lo que la magia que hay aquí no os sirve, solo que aquí al ser la magia algo normal sois capaces de creer en ella y usarla.

**Laylah **_(limpiándose las lágrimas y levantándose)_: De todos modos no puedes quitárnosla, si lo que dices es verdad, la magia forma parte de nosotros. Si desaparecemos ella también lo hará.

**Hombre encapuchado **_(sin parar de reir)_: ¿No entendéis nada? Solo me hace falta conocer vuestro interior para poder acceder a ella _(sacando de su bolsillo una pequeña libreta rosa) _Una vez os conozco por dentro puedo saber la fuente de vuestra magia y apropiarme de ella. En tu caso fue muy sencillo Laylah, solo me hizo falta leer...

La cara de la chica había palidecido, miraba fijamente la pequeña libreta que el hombre sostenía entre sus manos. Todos los demás miraron interrogantes la libreta, todos menos Itziar, quien conocía el contenido de la misma. Esta, nada más se dio cuenta de lo que el extraño hombre quería decir con eso, se abalanzó contra él.

**Itziar **_(saltando sobre el hombre)_: ¡_Daiyaryuu no Tekken_! (puño del dragón de diamante)

El puño de la _Dragon Slayer _impactó contra el hombre, pero este no dejó de sonreír en ningún momento, mostrándose despreocupado ante el ataque de Itziar. El extraño solo hizo un movimiento, colocar la libreta como escudo, y esta simple acción hizo que Laylah cayera al suelo, agarrando su pecho con una expresión de dolor indescriptible.

**Pam **_(corriendo hacia ella)_: ¡Laylah!

**Hombre encapuchado **_(sonriente)_: Colocar tu alma en un objeto no es algo demasiado inteligente.

**Itziar **_(mirando sorprendida su puño aún en la libreta)_: ¿C-Cómo es posible?

Debido a la sorpresa la chica fue golpeada y lanzada, cayendo al lado de su amiga malherida.

**Hombre encapuchado **_(alzando la libreta)_: Cualquiera que comprenda lo que hay escrito puede usarla en tu contra Laylah, no fue muy inteligente por tu parte dejar abandonada la libreta en el bosque.

**Laylah **_(hablando entrecortadamente)_: Es imposible que alguien como tu pueda entender lo que hay escrito ¡Son mis sentimientos! ¡No puedes entender esas palabras!

**Hombre encapuchado**: Oh, claro que puedo, querida. El hecho de que pueda dañarte solo dañando la libreta lo confirma. No eres tan compleja como piensas, solo eres una más, los sentimientos que expresas aquí no son diferentes a los de cualquier persona de nuestro mundo.

**Pam **_(haciéndose grande y lanzándose contra él)_: No hables de ella como si la entendieras, solo has leído una libreta, eso no te da derecho a nada.

**Hombre encapuchado **_(protegiéndose nuevamente con la libreta)_: ¿Aún no lo entendéis? No podéis atacarme, solo conseguiréis dañar a vuestra amiga.

El vestido de Laylah se rajó, mostrando en su vientre una herida con forma de garras. Pam miró asustado a su amiga, distracción que el extraño aprovechó para atacar al perro.

**Juvia **_(encerrando al hombre en una burbuja de agua)_: Si Juvia ataca con agua no dañará a Laylah, pero el cuerpo del extraño no podrá soportarlo y se ahogará.

Aún así el hombre no parecía asustado, simplemente abrió la libreta y esta se tragó toda el agua de Juvia, haciendo que Laylah se recuperase al beber agua. Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta, visiblemente sorprendidos.

**Hombre encapuchado **_(aplaudiendo a Juvia)_: Buen intento maga de agua, pero la libreta contiene el alma de Laylah, por lo que también sus poderes. Puedo luchar contra el agua mientras tenga la libreta.

**Laylah **_(levantándose, más recuperada)_: Si ya tienes mis poderes ¿para qué me necesitas a mi?

**Hombre encapuchado **_(negando con la cabeza)_: Te consideraba más inteligente Laylah. Yo no tengo tus poderes, solo puedo usar tu alma para defenderme, pero no tengo tu magia. La libreta es tu alma, tu fuente de poder, pero la magia, el poder que a mi me interesa, sigue en tu interior. La libreta es solo un medio para sacarlo.

**Natsu **_(juntando sus puños en señal de ataque)_: Bien ¿Entonces lo único que tengo que hacer para vencerte es quitarte la libreta? Haber empezado por ahí, eso es fácil.

Llamas empezaron a surgir desde el interior del chico de pelo rosa, mostrando su entusiasmo por comenzar la batalla. En un rápido movimiento se abalanzó contra su objetivo, tomándolo por sorpresa y sin darle tiempo de reaccionar.

**Natsu**: ¡_Karyuu no Tekken_!

Esta vez el puño impactó en la cara del hombre, sin darle tiempo a protegerse con la libreta de Laylah. Se levantó enfadado, mirando fijamente al mago de fuego que acababa de golpearle.

**Hombre encapuchado **_(enfadado)_: No te metas en mi camino, niño. Tu no tienes nada que ver en esto.

**Natsu **_(volviendo a hacer aparecer llamas en su cuerpo)_: Son mis amigos y los defenderé de cualquiera que quiera dañarlos.

De repente el hombre sonrió, en un rápido movimiento guardó la libreta y fijó su mirada en su contrincante. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba delante de Natsu, preparado para la batalla.

**Hombre encapuchado **_(abalanzándose contra Natsu)_: ¡_Ishiryuu no Tekken_! (Puño del dragón de piedra)

El brazo del hombre se convirtió en piedra, dirigiéndose directamente a Natsu, que recibió todo el impacto y cayó al suelo, levantándose casi al instante, aunque visiblemente sorprendido.

**Natsu **_(mirando interrogante al hombre)_: ¿También eres un _Dragon Slayer_?

**Hombre encapuchado **_(sonriente)_: No, pequeño, soy más que eso... Mi raza enseñó a la tuya esa magia.

Antes de que cualquiera de los presentes pudiera asimilar sus palabras, el extraño hombre fue cambiando su forma, hasta transformarse en un dragón gris, con escamas semejantes a las rocas. Alzó el vuelto sobre ellos y sus colmillos se curvaron en una sonrisa al ver la sorpresa de todos.

**Itziar **_(sin poder apartar la mirada del dragón)_: ¿E-Eso e-es...?

**Laylah **_(en el mismo estado)_: ¿U-un.. d-dr-dragón d-de v-verdad?

**Dragón de piedra** _(carcajeándose de ellos)_: Así es, soy Kamuck, un dragón de vuestro mundo, que se a tenido que ocultar durante años para no ser perseguido por vosotros, los humanos. Pero a partir de ahora, todo cambiará, los dragones no necesitaremos ocultarnos por más tiempo, con vuestro poder conseguiremos someter a los humanos de nuestro mundo para que sean ellos los que nos teman.

**Natsu **_(mirándole enfadado)_: Tu no te pareces a Igneel, él era bueno y simpático, igual que Metalicana y Grandine. Ellos si eran dragones de verdad, nuestros padres.

**Kamuck **_(riendo)_: Ellos solo eran unos cobardes que se encariñaron de humanos y les enseñaron su magia, al igual que los dragones que enseñaron a tus amigas. No se atreven a enfrentarse a los humanos.

Al oír como insultaban a su padre Natsu no dudó, cogió a Happy y alzó el vuelo para enfrentarse a Kamuck, quien le esperaba sonriente. Al primer ataque furioso del chico el dragón volvió a su técnica de defenderse con la libreta, haciendo caer de nuevo a Laylah. No era que realmente necesitara defenderse, sus escamas de piedra podían soportar el fuego de Natsu, pero le interesaba tener herida a Laylah, de ese modo ofrecería menos resistencia para llevársela.

**Kamuck**: Con esto solo lograrás herir a tu amiga, no puedes derrotarme, solo eres un pequeño humano ¡Jamás podrás vencer a un dragón!

El dragón se dispuso a lanzar su pata contra el mago, pero un pilar de hierro desvió el ataque y salvó a Natsu de un golpe bastante doloroso.

**Gajeel **_(acercándose a Natsu volando con Panther Lily)_: Desde luego flamitas, te dejo solo un momento y mira la que montas...

**Wendy **_(llegando corriendo al lado de Laylah)_: ¿Están todos bien? ¿Cómo se encuentra Laylah-san?

**Happy **_(mirando sorprendido a los recién llegados)_: ¡Gajeel, Wendy! ¿Qué hacéis aquí?

**Wendy **_(curando las heridas de Laylah)_: Charle tuvo una visión del dragón y vinimos corriendo a ayudar a Natsu-san.

**Gajeel**: Bueno, yo solo vine para enfrentar al dragón, por mi flamitas estaría muerto.

**Natsu**: ¿Acaso alguien te dijo que necesitara tu ayuda?

Ambos empezaron a discutir, dejando descolocado al dragón por un momento, observándolos.

**Itziar **_(mirando a Wendy)_: Me alegro de que estés aquí. Creo que Laylah necesitará tu ayuda en esta batalla.

Sin decir más se subió encima de Pam, que seguía siendo gigante, para poder alcanzar al dragón y los otros _Dragon Slayers _que seguían discutiendo. Laylah no tardó en levantarse y seguir a su amiga, a pesar de las advertencias de Wendy por sus heridas. Esta suspiró y miró a Charle.

**Wendy **_(cogiéndose a su gata voladora)_: Creo que yo también debería ayudar a los demás...

Y así acabaron los cinco _Dragon Slayers _sobrevolando el cielo, dispuestos a enfrentarse a Kamuck, el dragón de piedra que aún sostenía entre sus manos el alma de Laylah. El dragón solo sonrió ante la escena, parecía divertirse ante los esfuerzos de los magos por recuperar una libreta.

* * *

Como lo prometido es deuda y son vacaciones, aquí les traigo prontito otro capitulo =D

Espero que no consideren demasiado rayante el giro que esta tomando la historia O.o Y prometo poner más romance a lo largo de los siguientes capítulos para que sepan las parejas que se van formando n_n

Espero todos sus comentarios y opiniones sobre la historia ^^

**~Laylah~**


	14. Chapter 14

Una ayudita para las mentes con poca memoria:

**Lucy**: Hoy nuestro querido narrador no a venido a trabajar (creo que todos nos imaginamos la razón), por lo que yo procederé a hacerles el pequeño resumen.

**Natsu**: ¡¿Qué?! ¿Mi amigo el narrador no a venido? Joo, ahora que empezaba a caerme bien...

**Gray**: ¡Serás cabeza hueca! No a venido por tu culpa, que siempre le interrumpes.

**Natsu**: ¡¿Qué dices cerebro congelado?! ¡No te atrevas a decir que narrador-chan no a venido por mi culpa!

**Gray**: Jajaja, eres tan tonto que no aceptas la realidad.

**Natsu**: ¿Quieres pelea hielito? ¡Me estoy encendiendo!

**Lucy**: ¡Chicos, basta! Es precisamente por esto por lo que no a venido y le entiendo perfectamente, así que ahora largaos.

**Gray y Natsu**: Si

**Lucy**: Bien, ahora que puedo hablar os contaré, después de que Gray y yo nos fuéramos apareció un extraño hombre que resultó ser un dragón del mundo de los seis continentes. Tenía una libreta que al parecer pertenece a Laylah y contiene su alma, por lo que si la libreta se daña ella sufre el mismo destino. Han aparecido Wendy y Gajeel y los cinco _Dragon Slayers_ están a punto de enfrentarse a un auténtico dragón... ¿Emocionante verdad? ¡Y yo perdiéndomelo!

¡Y esto es lo que pasó en _"Fairy Tale in Fairy Tail"_!

* * *

**Capitulo 14: Dragon Slayers VS Dragón**

Y así acabaron los cinco _Dragon Slayers _sobrevolando el cielo, dispuestos a enfrentarse a Kamuck, el dragón de piedra que aún sostenía entre sus manos el alma de Laylah. El dragón solo sonrió ante la escena, parecía divertirse ante los esfuerzos de los magos por recuperar una libreta.

**Natsu **_(dejando por fin de pelear con Gajeel)_: Haz lo que quieras cabeza de metal pero, hagas lo que hagas, no toques la libreta que tiene en las manos.

**Gajeel **_(mirándole intrigado)_: Extraña petición, pero como quieras flamitas.

**Laylah **_(mirando sorprendida a Natsu)_: Eso no es necesario Natsu, puedo sobrevivir a un par de golpes, vosotros no os contengáis por eso o lo usará en nuestra contra.

**Itziar **_(cogiendo a su amiga del brazo para que la mirara)_: No se ellos, pero yo por lo menos no pienso permitir que salgas herida.

**Pam **_(asintiendo)_: Exacto, de aquí saldremos todos de una pieza.

**Kamuck **_(riendo)_: Oh, me conmueve vuestra amistad por una chica a la que a penas conocéis ¿De verdad pensáis morir por alguien de otro mundo?

**Gajeel y Wendy **_(sorprendidos)_: ¿De otro mundo?

**Natsu **_(restándole importancia con un gesto)_: Ya os lo explicaremos más tarde.

Los otros dos se miraron y se encogieron de hombros, al fin y al cabo después de estar en Edolas la frase "de otro mundo" no les importaba tanto. Con todo dicho y sin vuelta atrás los cinco _Dragon Slayers_ se prepararon para entrar en batalla contra el dragón, que simplemente les miraba divertido. Mientras tanto había alguien que no estaba muy segura de lo que debía hacer y miraba la inminente batalla con nerviosismo desde el suelo.

**Juvia **_(dando vueltas en círculos nerviosa)_: ¿Qué puede hacer Juvia para ayudar? Ella no es una _Dragon Slayer _y no puede enfrentarse a un dragón de verdad. Pero Juvia tiene que ayudar a sus amigos...

Mientras la chica continuaba su monólogo la batalla había dado comienzo. El primero en atacar fue (como no) Natsu, que voló con su compañero azul hacía el dragón, dándole una patada certera en el cuello y sin tiempo para que se defendiera con la libreta. Aún así su oponente a penas pareció notarlo, lo que dejó descolocado al mago de fuego durante un momento, que siguió atacando furioso al dragón, siempre con el mismo resultado.

**Natsu **_(furioso y descolocado)_: ¡¿Pero qué le pasa a este tipo?!

**Kamuck** _(riendo)_: Mis escamas están hechas de piedra, tonto. No podrás tocarme.

Dicho esto golpeó al chico de pelo rosa junto a su gato volador, tirándolos al suelo, aunque volvieron a levantarse para continuar con la lucha.

**Gajeel **_(sonriente)_: Así que de piedra eh... Menos mal que yo soy de hierro ¡_Tetsuryuu no Kouken_! (Puñetazo del dragón de hierro)

Su brazo se volvió completamente de hierro e impactó directamente en el dragón y, aunque este no logró protegerse completamente con la libreta, el ataque si llegó a rozarla ligeramente, lo suficiente para que se abriera una herida en el brazo de Laylah. De esto solo se dio cuenta Pam, ya que Itziar había aprovechado el golpe de Gajeel para saltar sobre su oponente y atacar con su brazo de diamante, que impactó en el cuello del dragón.

**Kamuck **_(susurrando entre dientes, enfadado)_: Malditos mocosos...

Movió su cola hacía ellos y les devolvió al suelo, pero se levantaron en seguida, sobretodo Itziar que había conseguido protegerse con su "coraza" de diamante.

**Itziar **_(tendiéndole una mano a Gajeel)_: ¿Estás bien?

**Gajeel **_(levantándose sin ayuda)_: Por supuesto ¿Quién te crees que soy? No soy un debilucho como el llamitas.

**Itziar **_(cruzandose de brazos)_: Solo pretendía ser amable.

**Panther Lily **_(de pie serio)_: Creo que deberíamos volver a la batalla, con vuestras habilidades sois los únicos que pueden dañar al dragón.

**Gajeel **_(sonriente)_: Por supuesto, soy de hierro, una piedrecita no podrá conmigo.

**Itziar **_(igual de sonriente)_: Y el diamante es el mineral más duro del mundo, nadie puede superarlo.

**Panther Lily **_(con la mirada centrada en los dos)_: La mejor opción sería que unierais fuerzas, deberíamos planear una estrategia mientras los demás le distraen.

Los dos magos y el gato se quedaron hablando, planeando la forma de vencer al temible dragón. Mientras tanto Natsu, Wendy y Laylah centraban todas sus fuerzas en tratar de atacarle.

**Laylah **_(saltando sobre el dragón)_: ¡_Mizuryuu no Tekken_!

El dragón solo sonrió y apartó el puñetazo de un golpe, lanzando a la chica por los aires, que en seguida volvió a ponerse en pie sobre su perro. Natsu intentó aprovechar la distracción para golpearle desde arriba, pero su oponente fue más rápido y volvió a protegerse con la libreta, provocando que Laylah volviera a caer sobre el lomo de Pam.

**Natsu **_(mirándola preocupado)_: ¡Laylah!

Pero no le dio tiempo a nada más, ya que el dragón volvió a lanzarle lejos. Este momento trató de aprovecharlo Wendy para atacar con su aliento de dragón, pero una vez más se protegió con el alma de Laylah, impidiendo que esta volviera a levantarse.

**Wendy **_(dirigiéndose a su lado para sanarla)_: ¡Laylah-san!

Pero fue interrumpida por otro golpe del dragón, haciéndola caer al lado de Juvia, que seguía mirando la batalla, preocupada por sus amigos pero sin saber qué hacer.

**Juvia **_(ayudando a la pequeña a levantarse)_: ¡Wendy! ¿Qué puede hacer Juvia para ayudar? Juvia esta desesperada, no sabe qué hacer para ser útil a sus amigos.

La chica de pelo largo miró arriba, donde sus _nakamas _seguían peleando. Natsu parecía estar incendiándose, soltaba fuego por todas partes y Laylah se movía a duras penas, pero no dejaba de atacar con su puño de agua una y otra vez.

**Wendy **_(murmurando)_: Puño de agua... Agua... ¡Eso es! _(cogiendo a Juvia por los hombros)_ ¡Juvia, tienes que alimentar a Laylah! Con nuestro elemento nos volvemos más fuertes.

Dicho esto absorbió una gran cantidad de aire y volvió con Charle a la batalla, dejando a una muy sorprendida Juvia. Pero esta no tardó en reaccionar y relacionar conceptos, acordándose de cuando envolvió al hombre con su agua y la libreta se la tragó. Con un objetivo ya marcado Juvia se sintió más segura y, subiendo por el lomo de Pam, llegó hasta Laylah.

**Juvia **_(con una bola de agua en el puño)_: Laylah, deja que Juvia te ayude, Juvia quiere ser útil y darle su agua a Laylah para que pueda seguir peleando.

La chica de pelo multicolor sonrió y abrió su boca, aceptando la ayuda de la maga de agua. Esta sonrió con alegría y lanzó su agua a la boca de la _Dragon Slayer_, haciendo que esta de inmediato se sintiera mejor y estuviera preparada para seguir atacando.

**Pam**: Gracias por ayudarla, esa chica nunca piensa en las consecuencias de lo que hace y creo que con tu ayuda podrá salir de aquí de una pieza.

**Juvia **_(sonriente)_: Juvia esta contenta de poder ayudar.

Se oyó un golpe y Laylah cayó sobre la cabeza de Pam, aunque rápidamente volvió a levantarse y precipitarse sobre el enemigo.

**Pam **_(suspirando mirando a su amiga)_: Pues me parece que vas a tener que ayudarla bastante...

Mientras tanto los tres que se habían quedado en el suelo sonrieron y corrieron en dirección a la batalla, aunque Itziar no tenía medio con el que volar y tuvo que subir por el lomo de Pam.

**Pam **_(intrigado)_: ¿Dónde os habíais metido?

**Itziar **_(sonriente)_: Lo siento, estábamos planeando la mejor forma de acabar con el dragón... Y hablando de eso, es mi turno.

Gajeel acababa de aparecer por las espaldas del dragón, sorprendiéndole con un puñetazo de hierro en el lomo, haciéndole girar la cabeza, momento que aprovechó Itziar para saltar sobre él y golpear con puño de diamante su cráneo. Su oponente quedó algo distraído unos instantes, momento que una rápida Wendy supo aprovechar para arrebatar al dragón la libreta.

**Wendy **_(gritando animada)_: ¡La tengo, la tengo!

El dragón, enfurecido, golpeó a la chica, haciendo que cayera al suelo con un fuerte estruendo. Pero a pesar de esto la niña no soltó la libreta, si no que la apretó fuerte contra su pecho, consciente de la importancia de esta. Cuando Kamuck trato de ir tras la chica se encontró con un puño de diamante que le cortó el paso, seguido de uno de hierro que le dolió bastante.

**Kamuck **_(enfadado y dolorido)_: Malditos críos, puede que no tenga la libreta pero soy un dragón y no podréis vencerme tan fácilmente.

Dicho esto golpeó a ambos con sus garras, seguido de su aliento de dragón. Ambos magos acabaron tirados en el suelo, aunque no tardaron en levantarse y continuar con la lucha.

**Panther Lily**: Este es el momento Gajeel, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer.

**Gajeel **_(sonriente)_: No lo dudes ¿Preparada diamantito?

**Itziar **_(con la misma expresión)_: Lista.

Gajeel cogió a la chica de las manos, sujetándola mientras Panther Lily alzaba el vuelo. Antes de que el dragón les viera venir el _Dragon Slayer _de hierro lanzó a su compañera contra la cabeza del enemigo y fue golpeado por las piernas de diamante de la chica, dejándolo algo aturdido. Momento que aprovechó Gajeel para volar por encima del oponente y darle un puñetazo certero en el lomo, lanzándole hacía el suelo, que resonó con un gran estruendo.

**Panther Lily **_(susurrando para si mismo)_: Creo que con esto será suficiente...

Todos soltaron una gran bocanada de aire, pensando que la batalla por fin había concluido, pero no se dieron cuenta de su gran error hasta que fue demasiado tarde. El dragón volvió a levantarse y, aunque estaba bastante malherido, fue lo suficientemente rápido como para acercárse a Wendy, que aún seguía tendida en el suelo, y arrebatarle la libreta. No dio tiempo a los demás magos para volver a atacarle, por lo que rápidamente abrió sus alas y se alejó de allí a toda velocidad, llevando la libreta rosa con él.

**Itziar **_(dejándose caer de rodillas al suelo)_: No me lo puedo creer...

**Laylah **_(mirando cómo se alejaba el dragón)_: Al final se fue... Con la libreta...

**Natsu **_(furioso)_: ¡Maldito hijo de puta! ¡Vuelve aquí! Happy vayamos a perseguirle.

**Happy **_(extendiendo las alas)_: ¡Aye!

**Laylah **_(cogiendo a Happy)_: ¡No!

**Happy **_(mirándola sorprendido)_: ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? Tiene tu libreta y con ella puede dañarte.

**Laylah **_(la cara oculta por el flequillo)_: Lo se.

**Natsu **_(cogiéndola por los hombros)_: ¡Entonces déjanos ir! ¡Tenemos que recuperar tu libreta!

En el momento en que la cogió se dio cuenta que el cuerpo de la chica temblaba, la miró preocupado, hasta que una lágrima aterrizó en su mano, confirmando sus sospechas. Abrazó a Laylah, estrechándola fuertemente contra su pecho y acariciándole el cabello.

**Laylah **_(entre sollozos)_: No quiero que os hagan más daño por mi culpa, yo ni siquiera debería estar aquí, igual que el dragón ¡Esto no os debería estar pasando!

**Itziar y Pam **_(susurrando agachando la cabeza)_: Laylah...

**Natsu **_(acariciando su cabeza serio)_: Eres nuestra amiga y te protegeremos pase lo que pase. Y lo de que estés aquí ya te lo dije antes, estás aquí igual que nosotros, de alguna forma has llegado aquí y punto, no hace falta más. Estás donde tienes que estar.

No hizo falta más, Laylah sonrió sobre el pecho del chico y levantó la cabeza, mirándole feliz.

**Laylah** _(sonriente)_: Tienes razón, ya encontraremos la manera de quitarle la dichosa libreta, todos juntos.

Se levantó del suelo y estiro la espalda, parecía completamente recuperada de su bajón anterior, ya solo quedaban algunas lágrimas rebeldes bajando por sus mejillas. Antes esto todo el grupo se puso en movimiento, habían perdido al dragón pero tenían que ayudar a los que parecían tener las heridas más graves. Wendy se levantó con ayuda de Itziar y Juvia corrió a vendar las heridas de Laylah.

**Gajeel **_(acercándose serio a Natsu)_: ¿Estás bien flamitas?

**Natsu **_(mirándole también serio)_: Mejor que nunca ¿Y tu cerebro de metal?

**Gajeel **_(dándose la vuelta y alejándose)_: Perfectamente.

Laylah sonrió al contemplar la escena y negó con la cabeza, dándose cuenta de lo tercos que podían llegar a ser los hombres. Estaba segura de que el dragón les había hecho heridas graves, por lo que una vez Juvia terminó de ayudarla se dirigió hacía Natsu, diciéndole a la chica de pelo azul que hiciera lo mismo con Gajeel.

**Laylah **_(acercándose a Natsu con un rollo de vendas)_: Ven aquí para que te haga momia, cerebro carbonizado.

**Natsu **_(mirándola con el ceño fruncido)_: Ni te acerques a mi _Tashokami _o te haré a la parrilla.

**Laylah **_(sacando la lengua)_: Solo atrévete a intentarlo, te apagaría esos humos en dos segundos con mi agua.

Comenzaron otra de sus disputas, pero esta vez mientras tanto Laylah fue vendando el cuerpo de Natsu con la excusa de que quería convertirle en momia para molestarle. El chico de pelo rosa ya tenía medio cuerpo cubierto cuando la chica gritó de dolor y se dejó caer al suelo, cerrando sus ojos de dolor. En pocos segundos todos estaban a su al rededor, alarmados por el grito, y pudieron ver como su camiseta iba manchándose de sangre poco a poco por la espalda.

**Itziar **_(asustada y con los ojos muy abiertos)_: No será que... _Él_ esta...

Rápidamente Itziar se agachó junto a su amiga y le subió la camiseta por la espalda. Una exclamación general se extendió por el grupo, seguido de un profundo silencio. Itziar y Pam abrazaban a su amiga, Juvia, Wendy y Happy miraban su espalda con los ojos muy abiertos y una mano tapando su boca del horror, Gajeel y su compañero se quedaron muy serios y por último Natsu miraba la espalda de Laylah de forma sombría, su cara expresaba pura ira. Marcado con sangre en la espalda de la chica se podía leer _"Volveré a por ti"_.

* * *

Bueno aquí el siguiente, tardé un poquito más pero bueno espero que la espera haya merecido la pena. Aunque no soy muy buena en escribir escenas de "acción" como habrán podido comprobar u.u

Como siempre espero todos sus comentarios sean del tipo que sean :D Y espero que hayan disfrutado con el capitulo, prometo seguir subiendo más pronto ^^

**~Laylah~**


	15. Chapter 15

Una ayudita para las mentes con poca memoria:

**Erza**: Hoy nuestro querido narrador tampoco a querido venir a trabajar y Lucy, nuestra preciada sustituta, se a negado en rotundo. Por lo que solo quedo yo, la gran Erza Scarlet, la maga más fuerte de Fairy Tail, Titania...

**Happy**: ¡¿Pero cómo puedes tener tantos títulos Erza?!

**Natsu**: Es sencillo Happy, a las personas que dan miedo les ponen muchos nombres porque no se atreven a llamarles por su verdadero nombre.

**Happy**: Aaaah, ya entiendo, así que si te llaman de muchas formas eres aterrador.

**Erza**: ¿De qué están hablando chicos? ¿Acaso se atreven a interrumpir MI resumen?

**Happy y Natsu**: ¡No señora!

**Erza**: Así me gusta chicos, pues lo que os decía, me a tocado a mi hacer el resumen. A pesar de que últimamente no aparezca mucho, cosa de la que me quejaré más adelante con el autor ¡Merezco el papel principal! Bien, como iba diciendo. Al descubrir que el hombre enmascarado era un dragón, aparecieron Gajeel y Wendy que, junto con Natsu, Itziar y Laylah, se enfrentaron a él. Al principio la batalla parecía perdida, pero Gajeel e Itziar consiguieron hacerle bastante daño, aunque no el suficiente para derrotarlo (ahí tenía que haber estado yo) y huyó, aunque consiguió llevarse la libreta de Laylah. Poco después un terrible mensaje apareció en su espalda, lo que no daba muy buenas expectativas...

¡Y esto es lo que pasó en _"Fairy Tale in Fairy Tail"_!

* * *

**Capítulo 15: ¡Acabemos el trabajo de una vez!**

Rápidamente Itziar se agachó junto a su amiga y le subió la camiseta por la espalda. Una exclamación general se extendió por el grupo, seguido de un profundo silencio. Itziar y Pam abrazaban a su amiga, Juvia, Wendy y Happy miraban su espalda con los ojos muy abiertos y una mano tapando su boca del horror, Gajeel y su compañero se quedaron muy serios y por último Natsu miraba la espalda de Laylah de forma sombría, su cara expresaba pura ira. Marcado con sangre en la espalda de la chica se podía leer _"Volveré a por ti"_.

**Natsu **_(juntando sus puños enfadado)_: No le perdonaré, juro que le haré pagar todo lo que a hecho... ¡No le perdonaré nunca!

Todos quedaron en silencio ante el grito de Natsu, la rabia y el enfado se podían palpar en el ambiente, llenando a todos de un aura de odio y venganza.

**Laylah **_(levantándose y sonriendo a duras penas)_: No pasa nada, estoy bien. Mejor que nos ocupemos de otras cosas más importantes.

**Pam **_(mirándola extrañado)_: ¿Más importantes? ¡Laylah te a amenazado! Volverá a por ti y no sabemos nada de lo que pretende hacer después de quitarte tu magia, no podemos simplemente dejarlo pasar.

**Itziar **_(levantándose y cogiendo a su amiga por los hombros)_: Pam tiene razón, por Dios, Laylah ¡Te a escrito en la espalda con sangre! A saber que más podrá hacer teniendo tu cuaderno...

**Laylah** _(mirando a los ojos a su amiga)_: Tampoco sabemos dónde encontrarlo, preocuparse por cosas como esa es perder el tiempo. No me matará, me necesita viva, así que no hay razón para preocuparse.

**Pam**: Pero puede dañarte y en cualquier momento puede venir a por ti.

**Laylah **_(avanzando a duras penas hacía el lago)_: Pues nos preocuparemos en ese momento, ahora debemos encargarnos de los hombres de agua, que es la razón por la que esta...

No pudo decir más, su cuerpo no soportó más y cayó al suelo, después de todo la chica no estaba acostumbrada a tales heridas. Todos se acercaron corriendo a Laylah, rodeando su cuerpo inconsciente.

**Itziar **_(negando con la cabeza)_: Nunca cambiará, es una tonta testaruda... Un día de estos le acabará pasando algo por culpa de sus tonterías.

**Gajeel **_(serio)_: De todos modos la larguilucha tiene razón, no podemos hacer nada hasta que no aparezca otra vez el dragón. Yo tengo que volver al gremio para informarle de todo al maestro y vosotros deberíais acabar vuestra misión pronto y volver.

El mago no añadió nada más y se alejó en compañía de su fiel gato negro, dejando a todos serios y mirándose entre ellos. Poco a poco la gente que había observado la batalla desde la seguridad de sus casas, fue saliendo a la calle, aunque sin atreverse a acercarse al grupo de magos.

**Wendy**: Deberíamos ir a un sitio más tranquilo para que pueda curar a Laylah, aquí estamos en mitad de la calle...

No hizo falta que añadiera nada más, Natsu cogió en brazos a la chica inconsciente y se dirigió al lago sin decir una palabra. Los demás fueron siguiéndole y hablando un poco entre ellos, tratando de aliviar el ambiente. Todos menos Pam, que miraba fijamente la espalda del pelirosa, recordando la razón por la que estaba furioso con él.

**Pam **_(piensa)_: ¿Qué pretende tratando así a Laylah? A penas la conoce y se cree con el derecho de luchar por ella y salvar su vida sin importar las consecuencias. Entiendo la preocupación de los demás, pero la suya es... excesiva, como si no pudiera soportar que le hagan daño ¡Si a penas sabe su nombre! Y además la besó para "comprobar una cosa", como si solo la usara... Este chico es muy extraño.

Al llegar a la orilla del lago Natsu dejó a Laylah con cuidado en el suelo para que Wendy pudiera tratarla, apartándole el pelo de la cara en el camino, en un gesto de cariño. Nada más hacerlo el chico se quedó estático, sin comprender el extraño impulso que recorría su cuerpo, para luego negar con la cabeza en un intento de aclarar sus pensamientos. Por suerte nadie vio la pequeña muestra de cariño de pelirosado, ya que se había adelantado bastante del grupo, ni siquiera Pam, que no le quitaba la vista de encima, pudo distinguir lo que había pasado. Aún así no tardaron mucho en llegar a su lado, aunque para entonces Natsu se había recuperado del pequeño lapsus mental.

**Itziar **_(agachándose junto a su amiga)_: ¿Qué deberíamos hacer ahora?

**Happy **_(sentándose en la cabeza de su nakama)_: Deja que Wendy se ocupe de ella, es muy buena sanando heridas.

**Wendy **_(sonriente)_: Si, no os preocupéis por ella, sanaré muy deprisa sus heridas.

**Charle **_(mirando con mala cara a su nakama)_: No deberías exigirte demasiado Wendy, ella solo está agotada y a ti te dañaron bastante, no hace falta excederse o tu magia podría agotarse.

**Wendy **_(agachándose junto a Laylah)_: Haré todo lo necesario para ayudarla, no hace falta que te preocupes Charle, estaré bien. Mientras los demás podríais ir a completar el trabajo, no le pasará nada.

**Juvia**: Pero Juvia no sabe como enfrentarse a los hombres de agua, Juvia piensa que deberían esperar a que Gray-sama y su rival en el amor vuelvan _(al mencionar a Lucy su cara se volvió aterradora)_.

**Natsu **_(de buen humor)_: A ese me lo cargo en un instante, solo hay que esperar a que aparezca y...

**Gray **_(apareciendo de la nada)_: ¿Y qué harás cerebro carbonizado? No puedes enfrentarte a él.

**Natsu **_(encarándose con Gray)_: Claro que puedo pervertido, que tu seas débil y no puedas enfrentarte a él no significa que yo lo sea.

**Gray **_(en pose de lucha)_: A ver si puedes repetir eso cuando te haya dado una paliza.

**Lucy **_(apareciendo detrás de ellos)_: ¡Chicos, paren! Así no solucionaremos nada, además ya tenemos la forma de acabar con él.

**Itziar **_(mirando sorprendida a Lucy y Gray)_: ¡Genial! Pero... ¿Cuándo llegasteis?

**Lucy **_(encogiéndose de hombros)_: Tardamos poco, de todos modos lo importante es que encontramos la forma de vencer al hombre de agua. Solo necesitamos a Juvia y Laylah.

**Pam **_(mirando dudoso a Laylah)_: Etto... No creo que Laylah este en condiciones de...

**Laylah **_(levantándose de repente)_: … Es la razón por la que estamos aquí.

Todos se la quedaron mirando sorprendidos, no porque se recuperara tan rápido (conocían la poderosa magia de Wendy), si no porque siguiera la frase que dejó inacabada al desmayarse momentos atrás. La chica les miró confusa, preguntándose qué hacía en el suelo y por qué todos la miraban de forma tan extraña.

**Happy **_(con las patas en la boca para tratar de contener la risa)_: En verdad que eres rara _Tashokami_.

Ante las palabras del gato no pudieron más que abandonar su expresión de sorpresa para poder reírse a carcajada limpia. Prácticamente todos acabaron en el suelo, salvo Gray, Lucy y Laylah, que no entendían qué estaba pasando, aunque la última empezaba a adoptar una expresión enfadada.

**Laylah **_(enfadada)_: ¿Qué se supone que tiene tanta gracia?

**Happy **_(entre risas)_: Hace gracia que nada más despertar termines la frase por la que te quedaste al desmayarte, como si no hubiera pasado nada.

**Natsu **_(riendo a carcajadas)_: Eres muy graciosa _Tashokami_ ¿Cómo es que no te das cuenta de lo que pasa? ¿Tan perdida estás?

**Laylah **_(acercándose amenazante a Natsu)_: ¡Claro que me doy cuenta de lo que pasa! Al contrario que tu, cerebro de lava, que no eres capaz de seguir una conversación con coherencia durante 5 minutos.

**Natsu **_(dejando de reírse y mirándola enfadado)_: ¿Cómo que coherencia? A mi no me insultes con palabras raras de tu mundo para que no te entienda, si quieres decirme algo dímelo en mi idioma.

Todos dejaron de reír de repente para darse una palmada en la frente ante las palabras de Natsu, incluso Laylah abandonó su aura enfadada.

**Lucy **_(negando con la cabeza)_: Supongo que así es Natsu, nunca cambiará... En fin, a lo que íbamos, la manera de derrotar a los hombres de agua.

**Laylah **_(mirando sorprendida a Lucy y Gray)_: ¡¿Pero cuándo llegasteis vosotros?! _(mirando a todos lados sorprendida)_ ¿Acaso podéis teletransportaros?

**Gray **_(negando con la cabeza)_: Supongo que la idiotez es contagiosa...

**Lucy **_(aspirando fuerte para relajarse)_: Bueno, a lo que iba... Solo necesitamos que Laylah y Juvia separen al hombre de agua en gotitas, tienen que mantenerlas en el aire hasta que encontremos la "esencia" del hombre de agua.

**Itziar **_(entrañada)_: ¿La "esencia"?

**Lucy **_(asintiendo)_: Si, al parecer existe una magia que da vida a objetos inanimados, haciendo que se muevan a voluntad del mago. La única forma de derrotarlo es destruyendo el objeto inanimado y cogiendo el resultado de la magia que le da vida, es una especie de bolita brillante, solo tenemos que destruirlo y el agua volverá a ser agua.

**Laylah **_(encogiéndose de hombros)_: Parece sencillo, solo tenemos que darnos prisa y aguantar hasta que encontréis la "esencia".

**Gray**: Si la buscamos no será difícil localizarla, es una bola que brilla, la otra vez no la vimos porque no nos fijamos, pero esta vez será distinto.

El destino parecía estar a su favor, ya que no tuvieron ni que tratar de hacer aparecer a la sombra, apareció por si sola nada más terminó de hablar Gray. Juvia y Laylah se miraron, conscientes de lo que tenían que hacer y concentrándose al máximo para llevar a cabo la tarea. Mientras sus compañeros se prepararon para visualizar una bola brillante, fijándose en cada gota de agua que se separaba del cuerpo del hombre de agua. Tardaron un poco en descomponerlo del todo, más teniendo en cuenta que ninguna gotita podía caer de vuelta al agua.

**Lucy **_(emocionada)_: ¡Así está! Justo donde antes estaba la nariz.

Sin esperar un segundo más la maga de espíritus se acercó para atrapar la bola entre sus manos, apretándola hasta destruirla.

**Natsu **_(echando los brazos hacía atrás en pose despreocupada)_: Pues no era tan difícil, solo había que sacar una bolita.

**Lucy **_(ofendida)_: Aún así había que investigar sobre los hombres de agua para saberlo y buscar una manera de separar el agua, sin la ayuda de Juvia y Laylah habría sido más complicado.

**Natsu **_(restándole importancia con un gesto)_: Seguro que el exhibicionista podría haberlo congelado y así podríamos destruirlo y coger la bolita.

**Gray **_(mirándole de forma extraña)_: Yo moldeo el hielo y le doy forma, no congelo cosas, cerebro de llama.

**Lucy **_(yéndose a un rincón con aura triste)_: Que manera de desprestigiar mi trabajo...

**Natsu **_(acercándose a Gray enfadado)_: Si le das forma al hielo congelas cosas, así que es lo mismo, idiota.

**Gray **_(imitando a Natsu)_: Claro que no llamitas ¿Acaso tu cerebro no da para ver la diferencia?

**Natsu **_(juntando sus puños)_: ¿Quieres pelea pervertido?

Los chicos siguieron peleando, con Happy y Laylah riendo al ver la escena, Itziar y Juvia sonrojadas al ver que Gray (como no) había vuelto a quitarse la ropa y Charle y Wendy pensando que ninguno tenía remedio. Mientras Lucy seguía con su nube en la cabeza en un rincón.

**Lucy **_(cayendo al suelo con un cartel de "ignorada")_: Nadie me hace caso...

Las peleas, risas y gritos siguieron así hasta que decidieron que era hora de volver al gremio, empezaba a anochecer y debían volver antes de que partiera el último tren. Fueron al ayuntamiento a hablar con el alcalde-bombilla, que les agradeció su ayuda una y mil veces, pagándoles la recompensa prometida. Una vez en el tren Natsu, Itziar y Laylah se marearon al instante, quedando completamente fuera de combate, fue en ese momento que los restantes aprovecharon para hablar de lo ocurrido.

**Lucy **_(mirando preocupada a su amigo de pelo rosa)_: ¿Qué pasó mientras no estábamos? Oímos en el gremio algo de que Gajeel y tu vinieron a ayudar contra un enemigo poderoso.

**Wendy**: Charle tuvo una visión de un dragón y vinimos para ayudar a Natsu-san contra él. Resultó que tenía una libreta que al parecer hería a Laylah por alguna razón y tratamos de hacernos con ella, pero huyó.

**Gray **_(sorprendido)_: ¿Una libreta que daña a Laylah?

**Juvia **_(asintiendo)_: Por lo que Juvia entendió en esa libreta Laylah puso su alma, por lo que si se dañaba la libreta ella también. Juvia y los demás intentaron cogerla, pero era un dragón muy fuerte y a pesar de que lograron herirle, escapó.

**Lucy **_(extrañada por la historia)_: ¿Por qué tiene él el alma de Laylah? ¿De dónde a salido un dragón?

**Juvia **_(encogiéndose de hombros)_: Juvia escuchó que el dragón venía del mundo de Laylah y la quería por su poder mágico. Aunque Juvia no entiende cual es el mundo de Laylah.

**Charle **_(mirándolos con desconfianza)_: Si ¿Qué es eso de que Itziar, Laylah y Pam son de otro mundo?

**Pam**: Nosotros aparecimos aquí de repente, no somos de este mundo. En nuestro mundo no hay magia ni los gatos y perros pueden entenderse con los humanos... Es... Distinto...

**Lucy**: El maestro nos explicó que vienen del mundo de los seis continentes, el mismo que el de los dragones. Al parecer en ese mundo la magia la tienen solo ellos y tienen que ocultarse porque los humanos les tienen miedo... Es un poco complicado.

**Juvia **_(frunciendo el ceño pensativa)_: Juvia no entiende nada, pero Itziar, Laylah y Pam son sus amigos, así que a Juvia no le importa de donde vengan.

**Pam**: Pero parece que eso nos esta afectando, nos buscan para quitarnos nuestro poder mágico y el dragón dijo que él nos trajo aquí, por lo que no sabemos si él puede llevarnos de vuelta también.

Todos se quedaron pensativos un momento, reflexionando sobre la información obtenida. Al final suspiraron y se dedicaron a mirar por la ventana, no se les ocurría nada. Lucy miró con tristeza en dirección a la figura mareada de Laylah, sobretodo a su espalda, cuya mancha de sangre seguía estando. Gray por su parte tenía la vista fija en otra de las mareadas, sentía un extraño vacío al pensar en la posible partida de su nueva amiga, tanto que llegaba a asustarle, no entendía esos fuertes sentimientos hacía una chica que acababa de conocer.

Finalmente llegaron a la estación de Magnolia, en la que todos se separaron, cada uno en dirección a sus respectivos hogares. Lucy dejó que los tres extranjeros durmieran en su casa de nuevo, tampoco tenían otro sitio a donde ir.

**Lucy **_(hablando con Laylah)_: ¿Te encuentras bien? Me contaron lo que pasó cuando nos fuimos.

**Laylah **_(sonriente)_: ¡Claro! Es emocionante que un dragón vaya a por ti, eso no pasa todos los días.

**Lucy **_(extrañada)_: ¿No deberías estar un poco más afectada?

**Laylah **_(encogiéndose de hombros mirando al cielo)_: Prefiero no pensar en ello, gracias a vosotros aprendí que es inútil preocuparse por algo que desconoces, es mejor centrarse en el presente y disfrutar todo lo que puedas.

**Lucy **_(aún más sorprendida)_: ¿Gracias a nosotros?

**Laylah **_(riendo al ver su expresión)_: Claro, gracias a la serie... Sé que no te gusta que lo diga, pero ver todas vuestras aventuras me hizo darme cuenta de que había que disfrutar todo lo que pudieras. Vosotros nunca dejáis de sonreír aunque tengáis delante un poderoso enemigo, al final os ayudáis mutuamente y todo sale bien.

**Lucy **_(sonriente)_: Supongo que si, al fin y al cabo somos un gremio de locos.

**Laylah **_(riendo)_: Pero mejor así, si no todo sería muy aburrido. Por eso no quiero comerme la cabeza pensando en el dichoso dragón, prefiero disfrutar la oportunidad de estar aquí con vosotros.

Lucy asintió, de alguna manera la entendía, ra como cuando ella se unió al gremio. Gracias a Natsu y los demás aprendió que era inútil preocuparse por todo y que daba igual el enemigo, al final, si se unían, podrían contra lo que fuera.

**Itziar **_(mirando a las chicas)_: Eh ¿Qué pasa? Os habéis quedado muy calladas de repente.

**Pam **_(encogiéndose de hombros)_: Bah, eso no importa. La pregunta esencial aquí es... ¿Cuánta comida te queda en casa, Lucy?

* * *

Este tardó un poquito más pero mis vacaciones se acaban y tengo que prepararme para la vuelta a clases U_U Esperó que más o menos las parejas empiecen a aclararse un poquito, aunque quien sabe lo que puede pasar O.o mi mente trabaja de forma extraña xD

Espero que les haya gustado y agradezco todos sus comentarios, me animan muchísimo a seguir escribiendo ^^

**~Laylah~**


	16. Chapter 16

Una ayudita para las mentes con poca memoria:

¡Por fin he vuelto! Sé que me echabais de menos, mis sustitutos no eran tan competentes como yo y bueno... La calidad se nota. He estado unos días enfermo (para todos los curiosos) y ante las suplicas de todos los guionistas y productores me he decidido a venir aunque mi recuperación no se haya completado del todo.

**Natsu**: Tan divertido como siempre narrador, además de simpático, me dejas a mi contarles la parte divertida de cómo te encontramos el otro día. Fuimos a su casa a disculparnos y nos lo encontramos en un rincón con una manta balanceándose como un loco, era muy gracioso, además decía cosas muy raras... ¿Qué era Happy?

**Happy**: ¡Aye! No lo recuerdo muy bien, pero era algo como _(pone voz ronca)_ "Estoy rodeado, no paran de hablar... Sólo hablan y hablan y no me dejan resumir..."

**Gray**: ¡Eh, cerebro de lava! No cuentes tu solo la parte graciosa, yo también estaba ahí. Deberías haberme dejado algo.

¡Queréis callaros de una vez! Todo lo que estáis contando los calumnias, yo estaba enfermo y punto, vinisteis a mi casa a suplicarme que volviera. Y es normal, mis sustitutas no me hacían justicia, demasiado mediocres, y me necesitabais...

**Lucy**: Así que mediocres ¿eh?

**Erza**: ¡NADIE llama a Erza Scarlet mediocre!

**Lucy**: ¡Eso! ¡¿Sabes lo que tuvimos que soportar para hacer el maldito resumen?! Y seguro que lo hicimos mejor y más rápido que tu, que te tiras media hora para contar dos líenas.

Bueno, bueno... Yo no quería decir... No hace falta que os pongáis así, no me miréis con esa cara y... ¡¿Por qué os acercáis tanto?! ¡Socorro, seguridad! Ufff, bien, creo que las asesinas han desaparecido, como iba diciendo hoy os haré yo el resumen. Después de enfrentarse al dragón nuestros protagonistas fueron a ocuparse del problema de los hombres de agua, que resultó más fácil con el descubrimiento de Lucy y Gray. Una vez terminada la misión, regresaron a Magnolia y se fueron directamente a casa, había sido un día muy duro...

¡Y esto es lo que pasó en_ "Fairy Tale in Fairy Tail"_!

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Sueños que se hacen realidad**

**Itziar **_(mirando a las chicas)_: Eh ¿Qué pasa? Os habéis quedado muy calladas de repente.

**Pam **_(encogiéndose de hombros)_: Bah, eso no importa. La pregunta esencial aquí es... ¿Cuánta comida te queda en casa, Lucy?

Llegaron al piso de Lucy más cansados de lo que esperaban, ni siquiera Pam tenía ya ganas de comer, simplemente apagaron las luces y se tiraron en sus camas improvisadas, cayendo enseguida en un profundo sueño. Al día siguiente el sol asomaba radiante por la ventana, pero ninguno de los cuatro parecía darse cuenta, estaban demasiado cansados para abrir los ojos por unos rayos de sol. Pero había algo que si era capaz de despertarles y eso era la aparición de dos intrusos por la ventana, un extraño gato azul alado y su dueño de cabellos rosados.

**Natsu **_(susurrando)_: Happy ¿Qué técnica quieres usar hoy? ¿"Lucy, la casa de quema" o "Lucy, soy la casera y me debes el alquiler"?

**Happy **_(susurrando también)_: No se, quizá deberíamos usar una técnica nueva para asustar también a Itziar, Pam y Laylah.

**Natsu **_(con el pulgar levantado mirando a su amigo)_: Bien pensado Happy ¿Qué te parece un "manos arriba, están rodeados por las llamas"?

**Happy**: Buen plan, ponte la bufanda en posición ninja y yo te hago volar.

Los dos traviesos amigos se prepararon para su broma y es que, allí en Fairy Tail, tenían una extraña forma de despertar a los dormilones que no aparecían por el gremio, esa era la principal razón por la que Lucy procuraba despertarse temprano siempre que podía. De la nada aparecieron una gran cantidad de llamas, rodeando a los magos que dormían plácidamente, a la vez que un extraño con la cara cubierta y de pelo rosa volaba por encima de ellos.

**Natsu** _(gritando con voz amenazante)_: ¡Levantaos todos y manos arriba! ¡Esto es un atraco! No intentéis huir, estáis rodeados por las llamas, no tenéis escapatoria...

**Lucy **_(cayendo encima de Laylah)_: ¡¿Pero qué demonios?! ¡Fuego!

**Itziar **_(mirando asustada a todos lados)_: ¡Fuego! ¡Que alguien traiga agua!

**Pam** _(adormilado)_: ¿A qué viene este jaleo?

**Laylah **_(sacando la cabeza de debajo de Lucy)_: ¿Pero que...? ¡Fuego, Fuegoooo! ¡Alguien que lo apague! ¡Agua!

La chica trató de quitarse de encima a Lucy, acabando por tirarla al suelo con un sonoro ruido. Corrió por todo el pequeño espacio, aplastando a todos sus amigos que seguían acostados, gritando por agua. Unos segundos después de dio un golpe mental y de su mano salió un enorme chorro de agua que apagó el fuego. Para entonces las risas de los intrusos eran perfectamente audibles e imposibles de disimular.

**Lucy **_(mirando al techo)_: ¡Vosotros, malditos! ¡¿Pero qué estabais haciendo?!

**Laylah **_(saltando furiosa para alcanzar a Natsu)_: ¡¿Qué os creéis que estáis haciendo?! ¡Me las pagaréis, ya veréis!

Dicho esto lanzó un enorme chorro de agua a presión de su brazo, dando justo en el blanco y lanzándoles por la ventana. Sonrió satisfecha y volvió a acostarse para seguir durmiendo.

**Pam **_(con los ojos muy abiertos)_: ¿Q-Qué ha sido eso?

**Itziar **_(abriendo mucho la boca)_: A-Acaba de...

**Lucy **_(mirando sorprendida a la chica)_: Lanzar a Natsu y Happy por la ventana con un chorro de agua...

**Laylah **_(levantándose de la cama)_: ¡Maldita sea! No puedo volver a dormirme... Supongo que iré a ducharme.

Sin decir más se encaminó hacia la ducha, seguida por las miradas sorprendidas de todos los que la rodeaban.

**Itziar** _(aún trastornada por la sorpresa)_: Increíble, y ahora se ducha con toda normalidad...

**Pam **_(levantándose sorprendido)_: ¡¿Pero qué demonios pasa aquí?! Primero están a punto de quemarnos, luego Natsu y Happy salen volando por la ventana y ahora... ¿Va a ducharse?

**Lucy **_(negando con la cabeza)_: Supongo que esto es lo normal...

**Itziar y Pam **_(gritando sin entender nada)_: ¡¿Normal?!

Antes de que Lucy tuviera tiempo de explicar la peculiar forma que tenían los miembros del gremio para despertar a la gente, Natsu y Happy entraron por la ventana chorreando y con cara de ira y venganza.

**Natsu **_(corriendo por toda la habitación)_: ¡¿Dónde esta Laylah?!

Abrió puertas y armarios y miró por todos los rincones en cuestión de segundos, hasta que le tocó la puerta del baño. Allí encontró a Laylah completamente desnuda, ante lo que el pelirosa solo pudo sonrojarse de pies a cabeza y esa visión le costó una patada y un portazo en la cara.

**Laylah **_(gritando detrás de la puerta)_: ¡Pervertido!

**Natsu **_(aún rojo y en shock)_: Pequeños...

**Pam **_(volviéndose gigante y echando a Natsu enfadado a patadas)_: ¡Fuera de aquí! ¡Maldito pervertido!

Aún pasaron un par de horas hasta que la casa de Lucy se tranquilizó y pudieron ir todos al gremio, aunque por supuesto la cara de Laylah mantenía un tono rojizo. Una vez en el gremio la vergüenza no disminuyó, de hecho no hizo más que aumentar con la presencia de cierto chico de pelo rosa.

**Gray **_(mirado extrañado a su amigo/enemigo)_: ¿Qué haces, flamitas? ¿Por qué miras tanto a Laylah? Cualquiera diría que eres un acosador... Y espera ¿Estás... Rojo? Jajaja, esto si es digno de ver.

**Natsu **_(girándose enfadado hacía su amigo)_: ¡Calla hielito! Ni siquiera sabes de lo que estas hablando.

**Gray **_(con expresión molesta)_: Estás muy irritable... Pues explícamelo.

**Natsu **_(baja la cabeza rojo)_: Simplemente vi algo que no tendría que haber visto...

**Gray **_(de repente riendo a carcajadas)_: ¡Ah! Entonces solo era eso. De todos modos estás acostumbrado ¿Cuántas veces habrás entrado en el baño de Lucy?

**Natsu**: Bueno, pero no es lo mismo...

Los dos amigo/enemigos siguieron hablando, mientras al otro lado del gremio estaban las recién llegadas, sentadas en una mesa desayunando.

**Lucy **_(encogiéndose de hombros)_: No entiendo por qué le das tanta importancia, Natsu no respeta la intimidad, eso a sido así siempre.

**Laylah **_(bajando la cabeza avergonzada)_: Ya... Pero... No quiero que los chicos me vean desnuda, no tengo un cuerpo tan perfecto como el tuyo.

**Lucy **_(fingiendo posar divertida)_: ¿Verdad? Yo nací para ser modelo, jajaja... En serio, no estás nada mal Laylah, eres delgadita y alta.

**Laylah **_(prácticamente con la cara ardiendo)_: Ya, pero... Hasta él lo dijo... Pequeñas...

**Itziar **_(animando a su amiga con un sonrisa)_: ¡Bah! No te preocupes por eso, es Natsu, seguro que no sabía ni lo que estaba diciendo. Le diste tal patada que seguro se le reinició el cerebro.

**Pam **_(desesperado por cambiar de tema)_: Hablando de eso, Laylah ¿Cómo fue que les tiraste por la ventana con ese chorro de agua?

**Laylah **_(encogiéndose de hombros)_: Estaba enfadada, solo quería que se largaran para seguir durmiendo.

**Itziar **_(negando con la cabeza)_: De todos modos ¿Lo del fuego a qué venía?

Lucy se quedó explicando a sus nuevos amigos la "tradición" de despertar a la gente tardona, mientras tanto Wendy y Levy se les unieron y siguieron hablando y riendo, consiguiendo que Laylah se olvidara al fin del incidente de esa mañana. Pero arriba, en el despacho de Makarov la puerta estaba cerrada y el ambiente no era precisamente festivo y alegre.

**Makarov **_(con tono serio)_: ¿Has podido averiguar algo más de ese dragón?

**Gajeel **_(negando igualmente serio)_: No, Maestro. Todo lo que sé es lo que dijo mientras luchábamos, que venía del mundo de los seis continentes, que había traído aquí a esos tres y que pretendía quitarles su magia para poder usarla contra los humanos del otro mundo.

**Makarov **_(tocándose pensativo el bigote)_: Esto no tiene muy buena pinta... De todos modos aún no afecta a nuestro mundo, aunque deberíamos proteger a esos tres, no saben a lo que se enfrentan...

**Gajeel**: Aún así sospecho que hay alguien de aquí que esta ayudando al dragón, quizá un gremio oscuro que quiera usar también esa magia... Tengo que seguir investigando.

**Makarov **_(asintiendo preocupado)_: De acuerdo Gajeel, te lo encargo, pero ve con cuidado, no sabemos a qué clase de enemigos son.

Dicho esto el _Dragon Slayer _de hierro salió del despacho del Maestro, dirigiéndose firme y dispuesto a su siguiente misión. Lo que Maestro y mago ignoraban era que alguien se había ocultado entre las sombras y había escuchado toda la conversación.

El Maestro bajó para reunirse con todos sus hijos que, escandalosos como siempre, reían y se divertían en el gremio. Fue recibido por Mira, que le sonrió y le sirvió una cerveza, aún no había dado el primer trago cuando Erza apareció a su lado.

**Erza**: Maestro, debemos aclarar el asunto de los tres del mundo de los seis continentes. Tengo entendido que han estado en una misión y por eso no pudimos hablar con ellos antes.

**Makarov **_(sonriente)_: Siempre tan preocupada Erza, de acuerdo, diles que vengan y aclaremos todo esto.

**Itziar **_(acercándose al Maestro junto a sus amigos)_: Nos ha dicho Erza que quería hablar con nosotros...

**Makarov**: Si, me gustaría hablar de lo que pasó ayer en vuestra misión...

**Pam **_(aparentando calma)_: Bueno, él apareció frente a nosotros y... Bueno, tuvimos que defendernos, no queríamos involucrar a los demás pero...

**Makarov **_(negando con la cabeza tan fuerte que casi derrama la cerveza)_: No, no, no... Ya conozco todos los detalles de vuestro encuentro con el dragón, lo que quiero decir es ¿Por qué fuisteis a una misión cuando no sois del gremio?

**Laylah **_(frunciendo el ceño)_: Nos invitaron a ir con ellos... Además no nos quedamos con nada de la recompensa y...

**Makarov **_(con expresión seria)_: Basta de excusas, si no sois miembros del gremio no podéis ir a misiones... _(sonriendo repentinamente)_ Es por eso que a partir de ahora llevaréis la marca de Fairy Tail.

Las chicas se miraron entre ellas con la cara iluminada, felices y sonrientes, mientras que el perro no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando y las miraba extrañado.

**Pam **_(confundido)_: ¿Qué quiere decir con que llevaremos la marca de Fairy Tail? ¿No va a juzgar o algo así?

**Makarov **_(riendo por la ocurrencia)_: Por supuesto que no, ahora los tres seréis miembros de este gremio, podréis hacer misiones como los demás y ganaros vuestra recompensa.

**Laylah **_(saltando de alegria)_: ¡No me lo puedo creer! Seremos miembros de Fairy Tail, Itziar, podremos estar con todos y hacer misiones, usar magia, destrozar ciudades... ¡Será genial!

**Mira **_(con una gotita en la cabeza)_: Are, are, ya tenemos otra que quiere destruir cosas...

**Makarov **_(llorando)_: No quiero que el consejo me eche el doble de broncas.

**Itziar **_(saltando con su amiga, feliz)_: ¡Siii! Por fin podremos saber qué es lo que se siente siendo magas y tener nakamas.

Las chicas no salían de su felicidad y entre saltos y risas Mira les puso el sello a los tres (Pam terminó por contagiarse de su felicidad). Esa mañana todos celebraron la incorporación de sus nuevos compañeros y les dieron la bienvenida al estilo de Fairy Tail, en una fiesta que duró hasta el día siguiente. Solo hubo una persona que no parecía feliz con los nuevos miembros y salió del gremio antes de que empezaran las celebraciones, pero todos estaban demasiado ocupados para darse cuenta de su falta.

Durante toda la noche tanto Laylah como Itziar estuvieron disfrutando de su sueño, pertenecer a ese gremio de locos, y no se cansaron de mostrar a sus compañeros una y otra vez sus marcas, la prueba de que todo aquello era real. La _Dragon Slayer _de agua decidió llevar el símbolo azul en el tobillo, justo donde terminaban sus converse negras, esa fue la razón de que estuviera toda la noche con la pierna levantada. Por su parte la _Dragon Slayer _de diamante colocó la marca rosa en el reverso de la muñeca, lo que hizo que enseñar orgullosa su símbolo fuera más fácil.

Las semanas pasaron y durante ese tiempo no dejaron de hacer trabajos para poder costearse una casa y dejar tranquila a la pobre Lucy. El primero tenía una recompensa de 55.000 jewels, fue bastante fácil, pero a la hora de volver se perdieron y el equipo más fuerte tuvo que ir a socorrerlos. A partir de ahí se acostumbraron a acompañarles por si ocurría algo y gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos pudieron hacer trabajos cada vez más difíciles y con mayor recompensa. Aunque las dos nuevas _Dragon Slayers _cogieron el mal hábito de Natsu y conforme se hacían más difíciles las misiones, más cosas destrozaban. Pero a pesar de todo consiguieron alquilar un pequeño apartamento en Magnolia para los tres, no era muy espacioso, pero vivían bien y se turnó con el de Lucy para ser invadido por sus amigos (aunque Natsu no se atrevía a entrar en el baño cuando buscaba a Laylah). Los días felices y llenos de risas hicieron olvidar a los amigos la amenaza del dragón de piedra, que se convirtió en un vago recuerdo grabado en la cicatriz de la espalda de Laylah.

* * *

Siento haber tardado tanto, pero las vacaciones se han acabado y ahora mi tiempo es escaso. De todos modos intentaré actualizar siempre que pueda =D

Prometo que en el siguiente capitulo se desvelaran más cosas sobre el dragón y todo lo relacionado con su mundo, a ver qué les parecen mis locas ideas .

Sin más que decir, espero que disfrutaran el capítulo y me dejen muuuuchos comentarios para animarme a seguir con la historia n_n

**~Laylah~**


	17. Capítulo Especial

**Aviso importante**: Este capítulo es un especial, con esto me refiero a que no interfiere nada con la historia principal, es como un capítulo de "relleno". Para todo aquel que vaya a leerlo espero que les guste y a los demás espero que continúen leyendo la historia cuando siga (dentro de poco, lo prometo) y me dejen todos esos preciosos comentarios que me animan cada día ^^

* * *

Aviso a todos nuestros seguidores:

**Happy Sensei**: Una vez más continuamos con la historia, pero este capítulo será diferente...

**Natsu**: ¡Hoy será un capítulo especial dedicado a...!

**Gray**: ¡La preciosa y genial Itziar! ¡Hoy es su cumple, así que felicitémosla todos!

**Natsu**: ¡No es justo Gray! Me has quitado la frase, YO iba a soltar la bomba y tu a cantar "cumpleaños feliz".

**Gray**: ¿Cuándo demonios se decidió eso?

**Laylah**: ¡Ya esta bien! Estamos aquí para celebrar el cumpleaños de Itziar, así que ¡Nada de discusiones! ¿Entendieron?

**Gray y Natsu**: Si...

**Laylah**: Muy bien, así me gusta como buenos chicos. Ahora todos juntos...

**Todos **_(cantan)_: ¡Cumpleaños feliz, cumpleaños feliz, te deseamos Itziar... CUMPLEAÑOS FELIZ!

_(Aplausos y se baja el telón)_

¡Bienvenidos al primer capítulo especial de _"Fairy Tale in Fairy Tail"_!

**Capitulo Especial: ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Itziar!**

Ahora que más o menos llevaban una vida normal en Magnolia, exceptuando la magia, el gremio de locos, sus nuevos nakamas destructores y el simple hecho de vivir en Magnolia, Itziar, Laylah y Pam habían conseguido relajarse un poco. Asentados ya en su propia casa y siendo invadidos constantemente por sus nuevos nakamas, estaban todo lo felices que dos amigas y un perro pueden estar en un mundo de magia. Pero en esa semana Itziar había estado algo cabizbaja, cada día al levantarse miraba el calendario de la cocina y suspiraba, Laylah simplemente la miraba apenada y Pam no entendía nada.

**Pam **_(susurrando a Laylah)_: ¿Qué le pasa últimamente a Itziar? ¿Por qué está tan triste cuando mira el calendario?

**Laylah **_(mirando a su amiga al otro lado del gremio marginada)_: Es verdad, tu no lo sabes. Mañana es el cumpleaños de Itziar y ella siempre lo pasa con su familia, supongo que su cumple le habrá recordado a ellos y les echa de menos...

El perro solo pudo quedarse callado ante eso, echar de menos a la gente de su mundo era normal, él mismo se encontraba más de una vez pensando en sus dueños, los primos de su amiga Laylah. Pero aún así procuraba seguir el consejo de esta y simplemente disfrutar lo que tenían en ese mundo, ya volverían cuando pudieran.

**Pam **_(piensa)_: Supongo que no todo el mundo puede actuar como Laylah... O fingir como ella, sé que en el fondo también echa de menos a sus padres y su hermana, pero lo disimula bastante bien.

**Happy **_(apareciendo volando de la nada)_: ¿Escuché que es el cumple de Itziar?

**Laylah **_(susurrando)_: Shhh ¿Quieres no hablar tan fuerte? Es mejor que no se lo recordemos...

**Natsu **_(apareciendo por detrás de repente)_: Aaaah, ya entiendo... _(mira a todos lados desconfiado y susurra al oído de Laylah) _Entonces le haremos una fiesta sorpresa y nadie se puede enterar.

**Laylah **_(dándose un golpe en la cabeza)_: No quería decir eso...

**Happy Sensei **_(señalando una pizarra)_: Bien, hay que ponerse manos a la obra. Laylah tu te encargarás del decorado, Pam se encargará de la comida (los perros tiene buen olfato), Lucy hará la tarta, Gray de los invitados y Levy y Gajeel de la música.

**Natsu **_(cruzado de brazos)_: ¿Y yo qué?

**Happy Sensei** _(señalando a Natsu con un palo)_: Tu te quedarás quieto sin molestar.

**Natsu **_(protestando)_: Yo también tengo buen olfato, podría encargarme de la comida...

**Happy Sensei **_(negando con la cabeza)_: Te la comerías.

**Natsu**: Puedo ayudar a hacer la tarta.

**Happy Sensei**: También te la comerías.

**Natsu**: Puedo invitar a la gente.

**Happy Sensei**: Te confundirías y invitarías a Itziar a su fiesta sorpresa.

**Natsu**: Vaaaaaaaamos, algo podré hacer...

**Laylah **_(desesperada)_: ¡¿Pero quién dijo de hacer una fiesta sorpresa?!

Todos los que estaban a su al rededor se giraron a mirarla, sorprendidos tanto de su grito como de sus palabras. Fue toda una suerte que Itziar no se encontrara cerca y estuviera demasiado sumida en sus pensamientos como para enterarse.

**Natsu y Happy **_(mirando mal a Laylah)_: Shhh, si sigues gritando así se enterará.

**Laylah **_(con una gotita en la cabeza)_: Pero si yo no iba a hacer ninguna fiesta...

**Gray, Lucy, Levy, Juvia y Wendy **_(a la vez, apareciendo de la nada)_: ¿He oído fiesta sorpresa? ¿De quién?

**Pam **_(sobresaltándose)_: ¡¿Pero de dónde demonios salís todos?!

**Happy**: La de Itziar, su cumple es mañana.

**Wendy **_(emocionada)_: Ooooh, me encantan las fiestas de cumpleaños ¿Puedo ayudar?

**Levy **_(sacando una libreta y empezando a apuntar cosas)_: ¿Y cómo preferís la comida? ¿Y la tarta? ¿Mejor de chocolate o de fresa? ¡Y hay que montar un buen equipo de sonido! ¿Quién tocará?

**Lucy **_(con una gotita en la cabeza)_: Creo que te estas excediendo Levy-chan... _(cambiando repentinamente la expresión a una emocionada)_ De todos modos, me encantan las fiestas, ayudaré en lo que sea.

**Juvia **_(expresión sombría)_: Juvia también irá a la fiesta, Juvia tiene que vigilar a su rival para que no se acerque a Gray-sama.

**Gray** _(pensativo)_: Así que es el cumple de Itziar... ¿Entonces por qué está tan triste?

El mago de hielo llevaba ya varios días preocupado por su nueva amiga, no le gustaba verla tan tristona y no soportaba no poder hacer nada para animarla. Se había pasado la última semana tratando de hacer reír a Itziar, pero solo lograba alguna que otra falsa sonrisa para que él no se sintiera mal, y eso solo le hacía estar aún peor.

**Gray **_(piensa)_: Quizá una fiesta sorpresa pueda animarla _(hablando en voz alta)_ Yo también quiero ayudar.

**Lucy **_(dando una palmada para llamar la atención de todos)_: Bien, necesitamos organizarnos, venid a mi casa todos en una hora. Gray, avisa a Erza y Levy tu trae a tu novio también _(levantando las cejas al decir lo último)_

**Levy **_(completamente roja)_: D-De a-acuerdo...

Todos los demás rieron ante la reacción avergonzada de Levy al mencionar a Gajeel. Desde la noche en que se besaron no pudieron parar de hacerlo y habían empezado a salir poco después, por supuesto ninguno se lo pidió al otro, simplemente se volvió normal verles llegar al gremio cogidos de la mano y besándose por los rincones.

_1 hora después_

Estaban ya todos reunidos en casa de Lucy, sentados por el suelo de la habitación esperando a que la anfitriona tomase la palabra.

**Laylah **_(piensa)_: Bueno, supongo que a Itziar no le vendrá mal una fiesta sorpresa, siempre le han gustado esa clase de cosas y puede que incluso se olvide de que esta triste...

**Lucy **_(aclarándose la garganta)_: Bueno, la fiesta será mañana y tenemos poco tiempo para organizarlo todo, así que he pedido un poco de ayuda...

Dicho esto hizo aparecer a Virgo, que saludó a su princesa con una reverencia y de la nada apareció Loke, vestido con su traje de espíritu celestial.

**Lucy **_(sonriendo a sus espíritus)_: Han aceptado encantados a ayudarnos a celebrar la fiesta, aunque con la condición de que luego puedan quedarse, por supuesto.

**Virgo **_(haciendo una reverencia)_: ¿Ya es hora del castigo, princesa?

**Laylah **_(cual una fan enloquecida)_: ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Son Loke y Virgo! _(abraza a Loke tirándose encima suya)_ Siempre quise conocerte, me da mucha pena tu historia con tu antigua dueña, me alegró mucho que Lucy te salvara.

**Loke **_(sonrisa de suficiencia)_: Parece que sigo siendo igual de irresistible para las mujeres... Aunque... Espera un segundo... _(abriendo mucho los ojos y la boca)_ ¡¿Cómo demonios sabes todo lo de Karen?!

**Laylah **_(quitándole importancia con un gesto)_: Ah, eso, bueno digamos que lo vi en una serie... Lo importante es que por fin te conozco.

Ambos siguen tirados en el suelo hablando tranquilamente, el resto por un momento se sorprende pero al poco se encogen de hombros y empiezan con la planificación. Todos excepto cierto peli-rosa que no puede apartar la vista de la pareja.

**Natsu **_(levantando a Laylah molesto)_: Bueno ya esta bien de tanta cháchara, hay que planear cosas, tenemos una fiesta que organizar.

**Laylah **_(soltándose del agarre de Natsu)_: ¡Eh! ¿Qué te pasa descerebrado? No tienes por que cogerme y arrastrarme así, se andar por mi misma.

Ante la provocación de la _Dragon Slayer _de agua aquello solo podía acabar en pelea, pero para sorpresa de todos Natsu no hizo ni dijo nada. La miró enfadado para luego alejarse de ella todo lo que la habitación le permitía, quedando con una expresión sombría. Nadie fue capaz de decir nada durante un momento, Laylah miraba al chico con la cara desencajada y los demás paseaban su mirada de uno a otro.

**Erza **_(aclarándose la garganta)_: Bueno, creo que deberíamos seguir, hay mucho por hacer aún... Yo creo que Gajeel y Levy podrían...

La tarde continúo así, llena de planes, órdenes de Erza y, sobretodo, risas. Aunque el chico que solía ser el más animado no dijo ni una palabra, solo asentía y parecía estar envuelto en un aura negra, como mucho lanzaba miradas asesinas tanto a Loke como a Laylah, que no entendían nada de lo que estaba pasando. A pesar de todo pudieron planificarlo todo y divertirse haciéndolo, aunque todo hubiera sido mejor con la participación de Natsu.

_Al día siguiente_

El día amaneció como otro cualquiera en Magnolia, salvo en casa de los recién llegados, donde se respiraba un aire sombrío. Itziar miraba el calendario con aire triste y suspirando cada poco tiempo, Pam y Laylah no se atrevían a decir nada, temerosos de la reacción de la chica. Después de un incómodo y silencioso desayuno los tres amigos se fueron en dirección al gremio, aunque al llegar se encontraron con una novedad. Las puertas de _Fairy Tail_ estaban cerradas y solo había un letrero que ponía:

"_Fairy Tail estará cerrado el día de hoy por la fiesta especial de abril, disculpen las molestias"_

**Itziar **_(frunciendo el ceño)_: ¿"Fiesta especial de abril"? ¿Qué se supone que es eso?

**Laylah **_(haciendo un gesto nervioso con la mano)_: Nada, nada, serán cosas raras de _Fairy Tail_, ya sabes aprovechan cualquier cosa para montar una fiesta.

Una gotita apareció en la cabeza de Laylah mientras trataba de explicarse, a la vez que Pam miraba al suelo al observar el evidente nerviosismo de su amiga.

**Laylah **_(piensa)_: ¡Maldita sea! ¿No podían inventar una excusa mejor? "Fiesta especial de abril"... Por favor ¿Quién no sospecharía ante eso?

**Itziar **_(dándose la vuelta)_: Ah, de acuerdo.

Pam y Laylah cayeron al suelo ante sus palabras, al final si se creyó lo de la "fiesta especial de abril" y la triste explicación de Laylah. Los dos amigos se miraron y asintieron, estaba demasiado afectada por su cumpleaños, esa era la única explicación posible.

**Pam **_(despreocupado)_: ¿Y qué haremos ahora?

**Laylah **_(encogiéndose de hombros)_: Ni idea... Podríamos pasarnos por casa de Lucy a ver si hay alguien.

Itziar no dijo ni una palabra, simplemente les siguió callada y mirando todo el rato al suelo. Pam y Laylah se miraron preocupados y por primera vez ambos se preguntaron si de verdad era tan buena idea hacerle una fiesta a Itziar. Justo en ese momento Gray salió de una de las calles, recordándoles que ya era demasiado tarde para echarse atrás.

**Gray **_(saludando con la mano)_: ¡Hey, chicos! ¿Qué hacéis por aquí?

**Pam **_(saludando con la pata)_: Ibamos a casa de Lucy, como el gremio esta cerrado no tenemos nada que hacer...

**Gray **_(rascándose la cabeza pensativo)_: Bueno, entonces... Si no vais a hacer nada... ¿Podríais prestarme a Itziar un segundo? Quiero hablar con ella...

La aludida, que parecía no haber prestado atención hasta que no se mencionó su nombre, miró sorprendida al mago de hielo, para luego ir poniéndose cada vez más roja ante la petición de este.

**Laylah **_(apoyándose en el hombro de su amiga)_: ¡Claro! Mientras luego nos la devuelvas de una pieza... ¿Verdad, Itziar?

**Itziar **_(roja y nerviosa)_: B-Bueno... Y-Yo... No se... Supongo que...

**Laylah **_(empujando a su amiga hacía Gray)_: Bah, tonterías, vete con él un rato, ya nos veremos luego _(guiña un ojo a Itziar)_

El perro y la chica se fueron prácticamente corriendo, dejando solos a los dos magos, quienes estaban igual de rojos y nerviosos.

**Gray **_(piensa)_: Si vale, me ofrecí a distraerla mientras los demás preparaban la fiesta, pero ahora... ¿Qué se supone que le voy a decir?

**Gray **_(se gira hacía Itziar)_: Creo que mejor vamos al bosque... Allí se está más tranquilo y...

Al girarse la rubia hacía él, abre mucho los ojos, se pone más roja de lo humanamente posible y se gira rápidamente para no mirar a su amigo. El chico, extrañado por su reacción, mira su cuerpo solo para descubrir que su ropa a vuelto a desaparecer. Una vez Gray vuelve a estar presentable e Itziar parece más relajada, empiezan a caminar en dirección al bosque.

**Itziar **_(mirando al suelo nerviosa)_: B-Bueno... ¿De qué querías hablar?

**Gray **_(rascándose la cabeza nervioso)_: Etto... Bueno... Yo... _(piensa) ¿Ahora qué demonios le __digo?_ _(vuelve a hablar)_ Quería preguntarte... Bueno... Ya sabes... ¿Qué te pasa últimamente para que estés tan triste?

Lo soltó sin pensar, la pregunta llevaba días en su cabeza y no se había atrevido a formularla, ahora, lleno de nervios, no pudo controlar sus labios, para cuando quiso arrepentirse era demasiado tarde, ahora solo quedaba ver la reacción de la chica. Esta por su parte seguía mirando al suelo, parecía pensativa y tristona, pero aún así habló.

**Itziar **_(sin levantar la cabeza)_: No es realmente algo que haya _pasado_... Es solo que... Bueno, algo me a hecho recordar a mi familia, la que dejé en mi mundo y... _(dudó por un momento)_ Bueno, yo no soy tan positiva como Laylah, no puedo ver todo esto solo de color rosa, me planteo si puede que nunca volvamos a nuestro mundo, si no volveré a ver a mis padres y a mi hermana... Si me quedaré aquí para siempre.

Las palabras eran duras y a Gray se le congeló el cuerpo al oírla lamentarse por no poder volver, entendía su pena por no poder ver a su familia, él había perdido a Ur y sabía lo que se sentía. Pero por otro lado, un inmenso dolor recorrió su pecho ante la idea de que ella no quisiera quedarse allí, en el gremio, con Lucy, Natsu y los demás... Con él.

**Gray **_(susurrando)_: No creo que ella sea tan positiva...

**Itziar **_(levantando la cabeza para mirarle)_: ¿Qué?

**Gray **_(mirándola a los ojos)_: No creo que Laylah se tome todo esto tan bien como piensas, seguro que ella también echa de menos a su familia, solo que oculta lo que siente. La entiendo, todos aquí tenemos nuestro pasado, pero preferimos esconder el dolor y fingir que todo va bien.

La rubia bajó de nuevo la cabeza, aunque esta vez era porque no se atrevía a mirar a su amigo a la cara. Había olvidado que él también había perdido a su madre adoptiva, a su única familia, ella al menos sabía que sus padres y hermana estaban vivos y tenía la esperanza de volver a verlos, él no podía esperar nada. La historia de Gray ya la conmovió cuando pensaba que era ficticia, ahora que tenía ante ella el mundo de Fairy Tail, no pudo evitar soltar unas lágrimas al pensar en cómo Gray perdió a Ur.

**Itziar **_(llorando mirando al suelo)_: Lo siento mucho, no puedo imaginar como debes sufrir tu, y yo... Solo estoy aquí lamentándome por no poder volver a casa, como una niña pequeña, debería ser más fuerte... Debería poder ocultar mi tristeza como hacéis vosotros y seguir adelante, disfrutar de todo esto con Laylah y los demás... Soy tan tonta y estúp...

Se paró en mitad de la frase cuando unos fuertes y fornidos brazos rodearon su cuerpo, abrazándola con ternura. Gray dejó que la chica derramara todas sus lágrimas sobre su pecho, acariciando su pelo en un intento de reconfortarla. Abrazarla fue un impulso, su corazón se partió en dos al escuchar sus palabras, cómo se despreciaba a si misma por mostrar lo que sentía le dolió tanto como una puñalada, no quería que se dijera eso a si misma, no quería que esos pensamientos rondaran por su cabeza... Y el único método que se le ocurrió para consolarla fue el contacto humano, hacerle ver que tenía un apoyo.

**Gray **_(susurra mientras le acaricia el pelo)_: No eres débil ni tonta, eres mucho más valiente y fuerte que el resto de nosotros. Tu eres capaz de mostrar lo que sientes y vivir con ello, nosotros tenemos que ocultarlo y fingir que no está para poder continuar... No quiero que te digas esas cosas Itziar, tu eres una persona increíble y no mereces todo lo que te has dicho, ya me gustaría a mi ser la mitad de bueno y fuerte de lo que eres tu.

Las palabras de Gray eran tan dulces y sinceras que ni él mismo acababa de creerse que las hubiera dicho con tanta facilidad, con tanta calma. Pero por otro lado era lo que pensaba, nada de lo que salió de su boca era mentira y ambos lo sabían. Itziar levantó la cabeza para sonreír a su amigo y limpiarse las lágrimas, ya no quería estar triste, quería disfrutar del tiempo que pudiera pasar en su compañía.

**Itziar **_(secándose las lágrimas)_: Supongo que de alguna forma es cierto, además tampoco quiero estar triste. Prefiero fijarme solo en la parte rosa y alegre de estar aquí con todos vosotros.

El chico sonrió ante sus palabras, aquello era lo que había esperado oír desde que la vio triste hace un par de días. Siguieron paseando por el bosque, hablando de cualquier cosa, compartiendo secretos y bromas.

**Itziar **_(riendo)_: ¿En serio? No me puedo creer que nunca hayas estado interesando en ninguna chica ¿Ni si quiera un poquito de curiosidad?

**Gray **_(encogiéndose de hombros sin entender)_: No entiendo por que es tan raro, no soy tan viejo como para casarme y tener hijos.

**Itziar **_(aún burlándose de él)_: ¿Ni un pequeño lío? No puedes ser tan impopular con las chicas, eres guapo y simpático, al menos un pequeño rollo si que habrás tenido.

**Gray **_(sin entender)_: ¿Para qué iba a querer eso? Para divertirme y hablar tengo a Lucy, Erza, Juvia, Levy, Cana... Son mis amigas ¿Para qué algo más?

**Itziar **_(con corazoncitos en los ojos)_: Pues, para tener a alguien a quien abrazar, besar y querer, que siempre esté contigo, que te de cariño... _(suspira en su fantasía)_

**Gray **_(mosqueado al imaginarse a Itziar así con otros chicos)_: ¿Y tú has tenido muchos de esos "rollos"?

**Itziar **_(suspirando triste)_: Por desgracia no, si que me han gustado chicos pero a ninguno le e interesado yo así que...

**Gray **_(cruzando los brazos)_: No me mientas, si has tenido líos raros de esos dímelo, pero no me gusta que me mientan.

**Itziar **_(frunciendo el ceño)_: Si no te miento, de verdad que no e salido con nadie.

**Gray **_(levantando una ceja)_: ¿Cómo no has salido con nadie? Si hay chicos que te han gustado deberías haber salido con ellos, seguro que tu también les gustabas.

**Itziar **_(bajando la cabeza)_: No que va, ninguno estuvo interesado en mi, solo éramos amigos.

**Gray **_(alzando la voz indignado)_: ¡¿Pero cómo es eso posible?! No entiendo de citas ni "rollos", pero si una chica se interesa por ti lo natural es corresponderla y más si es alguien como tu... ¡No entiendo a los chicos de tu mundo!

Gray siguió indignado por un rato más, lo que conmovió e hizo reír a Itziar, ningún chico le había dicho algo como aquello y que precisamente se lo dijese él... No había dejado de pensar en él desde aquel medio beso en casa de Lucy y conforme iba creciendo su amistad, menos podía sacarlo de su mente.

Pasaron todo el día juntos, pescaron y comieron lo poco que pudieron coger. Se contaron toda clase de secretos, manías vergonzosas y experiencias, pero lo que jamás faltó fue la risa, casi se podía oír a Itziar reír desde la casa de Lucy. Y es que Gray era demasiado divertido, entre su continuo afán de desnudez (al que Itziar logró acostumbrarse lo suficiente para no ponerse tan roja) y sus caras de extrañeza ante las cosas que la chica le contaba de su mundo, Itziar estaba a punto de ahogarse.

La tarde pasó casi sin que se dieran cuenta y, en lo que parecieron minutos, el Sol estaba a punto de esconderse y ambos estaban a las puertas del gremio.

**Itziar **_(mirando extrañada el gremio)_: ¿Pero no estaba cerrado por una fiesta?

**Gray **_(sonriente)_: Si, y la fiesta esta a punto de empezar y hay que ir, todos los del gremio están invitados.

La chica sonrió ilusionada, aún le parecía extraño formar parte de aquel mundo de fantasía. Pero justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta una mano se lo impidió, al levantar la cabeza se encontró con el rostro de Gray demasiado cerca del suyo.

**Gray **_(acercándose cada vez más a Itziar)_: ¿Sabes? No entendí muy bien vuestro juego de la primera noche, pero tengo la sensación de que te debo algo desde aquello...

Cerró los ojos y terminó de juntar sus labios, que parecían buscarse desde hacía tiempo. Volvieron a retomar el beso donde lo dejaron, lleno de dulzura y suavidad, pero a la vez apasionado e impaciente, sus bocas llevaban mucho tiempo esperando a reencontrarse. Cuando por fin se separaron el chico de cabello oscuro simplemente sonrió, se acercó a la puerta para abrirla y, segundos antes de empujarla, miró a Itziar.

**Gray **_(susurra)_: Feliz cumpleaños.

La chica no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, la puerta se abrió y un montón de globos, serpentinas, papeles de colores y gorros de fiesta la esperaban dentro del gremio. Al otro lado del gremio, encima de la barra, habían colgado un cartel que decía _"Feliz cumpleaños Itziar"_. El gremio estaba precioso, lleno de comida, colores y la música sonando a todo volumen.

**Todos **_(gritando a la vez)_: ¡Sorpresa! ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Laylah se acercó a su amiga y le puso un gorro de fiesta con la palabra _"cumpleañera"_ escrita en letras grandes e irregulares.

**Laylah **_(sonriente)_: ¡Feliz cumpleaños! ¡Pero qué mayor que se me hace mi pequeñita! ¡Que ya cumple 17 años!

**Itziar **_(mira sorprendida a su amiga)_: ¿Has organizado tu todo esto?

**Laylah **_(poniendo mala cara)_: Todos han ayudado para poder decorarlo todo ¿Qué pasa... no te gusta? Temía que no estuvieras de humor para fiestas, pero creí que...

**Itziar **_(callando a su amiga con un abrazo)_: ¡Me encanta! Muchísimas gracias por preparar todo esto, es el mejor regalo de cumpleaños.

**Laylah **_(riendo tranquila)_: Pues menos mal, porque no tengo ningún regalo para ti...

Las dos amigas se sonrieron cómplices, felices de estar allí y poder compartir un día tan especial. Finalmente Itziar fue a saludar a todos y darles las gracias, tomando especial atención en Natsu y Happy que sospechaba que habían sido los protagonistas de aquella loca y maravillosa idea.

**Laylah **_(arrastrando a Itziar al escenario)_: ¡Vamos Itziar! ¡Tenemos que cantar algo!

**Itziar **_(con los ojos muy abiertos)_: ¡¿Cantar?!

**Laylah **_(riendo)_: Por supuesto, es tu fiesta y eres tu la que tienes que destacar. Así que cantarás y les darás el mejor espectáculo que hayan visto.

**Itziar **_(sonriente)_: ¿Y qué canción voy a cantar?

**Laylah **_(guiña un ojo)_: No te preocupes, esta todo pensado.

Laylah dejó a su amiga en el escenario solo con un micro y un montón de focos enfocándola. Todos se giraron para mirarla y la música comenzó a sonar. Itziar no pudo más que sonreír ante la melodía, su amiga la conocía lo suficiente como para saber qué canción estaba deseando cantar. Cerró los ojos y dejó que la música inundara su mente y la letra empezara a fluir en su cabeza, hacía poco que había visto _"Les Miserables"_ pero se había enamorado de la película y las canciones le encantaban, en especial la que cantaba Eponine bajo la lluvia y que en ese momento sonaba por todo el gremio. _"On my own"_

**Itziar **_(canta)_:

On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone  
I walk with him till morning  
Without him  
I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me

In the rain the pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me forever and forever

And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say, there's a way for us

I love him  
But when the night is over  
He is gone  
The river's just a river  
Without him  
The world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
The streets are full of strangers

I love him  
But every day I'm learning  
All my life  
I've only been pretending  
Without me  
His world will go on turning  
A world that's full of happiness  
That I have never known

I love him  
I love him  
I love him  
But only on my own

La canción finalmente acabó y todos aplaudieron como locos, incluso algunos de los más sensibles tenían alguna que otra lagrimilla rebelde cayendo por sus mejillas. Después de eso la fiesta fue todo un éxito, otra de las muchas que se recordarían en Fairy Tail. Estuvo llena de risas, destrozos, música y comida, pero aquella tenía algo especial. Para Itziar aquella simple fiesta significó mucho más, se convenció por fin de que sus nuevos amigos la querían y aceptaban, que los viejos seguían preocupándose por ella y que ahora tenía otra nueva familia que estaría siempre para ella, y esa familia se llamaba _Fairy Tail_.

* * *

Este capítulo esta dedicado a mi amiga Ana (en quién baso el personaje de Itziar) que celebra hoy sus 17 y espero que la fiesta sea más divertida de como me la imagino aquí ;) (Y esperemos que la parte de Gray se cumpla tambien :P)

Espero que te haya gustado mi pequeño intento de regalo (y a los demás que fueron tan majos de leer también) n_n

Sin más que añadir me voy a domir que mañana hay que preparar la fiesta ;P

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS ANA! Te adoro, ya lo sabes y esperemos que sigas cumpliendo muuuchos más n_n**

**~Laylah~**


	18. Capítulo 17

Una ayudita para las mentes con poca memoria:

Y finalmente regresamos a esta loca historia y sus magníficos personajes, sé que a pasado mucho tiempo y mucha gente se habrá olvidado hasta del nombre de los protagonistas, ya saben, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Laylah, Itziar, Happy, Pam... En fin, si no se acuerdan les recomiendo volver a leer la historia (espero que tengan buena memoria, 16 capítulos son muchos). Yo por mi parte les haré el gran favor de resumirles un poco la trama seguida hasta ahora. Tres personajes provenientes de otro mundo aparecieron en Magnolia, fueron recogidos por Natsu, Lucy y Happy y les llevaron al gremio, allí descubrieron que el Maestro sabía más de su mundo de lo que todos creían. Les explicó que los dragones son originarios del mundo de los seis continentes y que ellos habrían aprendido la magia de _Dragon Slayer _de los dragones de su mundo, que eran los únicos que podían usar la magia en el otro mundo. Las chicas, sorprendidas por sus nuevos poderes decidieron apuntarse a una misión con Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray y Juvia para practicar un poco con su magia recién descubierta. En la misión se encontraron con algo con lo que no contaban, el dragón de la piedra, Kamuck que se confesó culpable de que los tres amigos estuvieran en Magnolia y que su finalidad para esto era hacerse con su magia interior. Para esto necesitaba las esencias de los amigos, sus almas; tenía en su poder el objeto que representaba el alma de Laylah y con esto podía dañarla, de modo que todos lucharon contra el dragón pero no consiguieron quitarle la libreta. A pesar de todo no perdieron el ánimo e hicieron una fiesta para celebrar que Laylah, Itziar y Pam pasaron a formar parte del gremio.

**Natsu**: ¡¿Por qué no has contado mi super pelea con el dragón?!

A este será mejor no hacerle caso...

* * *

¡Y esto es lo que pasó en _"Fairy Tale in Fairy Tail"_!

**Capítulo 17: Investigación**

Las semanas pasaron y durante ese tiempo no dejaron de hacer trabajos para poder costearse una casa y dejar tranquila a la pobre Lucy. El primero tenía una recompensa de 55.000 jewels, fue bastante fácil, pero a la hora de volver se perdieron y el equipo más fuerte tuvo que ir a socorrerlos. A partir de ahí se acostumbraron a acompañarles por si ocurría algo y gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos pudieron hacer trabajos cada vez más difíciles y con mayor recompensa. Aunque las dos nuevas _Dragon Slayers _cogieron el mal hábito de Natsu y conforme se hacían más difíciles las misiones, más cosas destrozaban. Pero a pesar de todo consiguieron alquilar un pequeño apartamento en Magnolia para los tres, no era muy espacioso, pero vivían bien y se turnó con el de Lucy para ser invadido por sus amigos (aunque Natsu no se atrevía a entrar en el baño cuando buscaba a Laylah). Los días felices y llenos de risas hicieron olvidar a los amigos la amenaza del dragón de piedra, que se convirtió en un vago recuerdo grabado en la cicatriz de la espalda de Laylah.

Pero ese recuerdo aún permanecía en la mente de todos, sobretodo en la de cierto chico pelirosa que, desde que escuchó a escondidas la conversación entre Gajeel y el Maestro, no podía sacarse de la cabeza el asunto de Kamuck y lo peligroso que era. Este era el motivo por el cual ese día estaba lejos de Magnolia, en uno de los bares que solían frecuentar los miembros de _Red Box_, uno de los gremios oscuros que podían estar aliados con gustaban las misiones secretas de espía, lo único que lamentaba era su compañero, el _Dragon Slayer _de hierro, pero tenía que colaborar con él para poder destrozar a los que colaboraban para hacerse con Laylah y sus amigos, al menos seguía teniendo a su siempre fiel y leal compañero azul.

**Gajeel **_(susurrando)_: No parece que vayamos a sacar nada de aquí, deberíamos ir al gremio.

Ambos encapuchados se levantaron y salieron del bar, seguidos por dos pequeños encapuchados que parecían sus sombras.

_Unas semanas antes_

**Natsu **_(persiguiendo a Gajeel por las calles de Magnolia)_: Oí tu conversación con el Maestro ¡Vamos! Solo quiero ayudar a pillar a esos cabrones que están ayudando al dragón.

**Gajeel **_(girándose hacia él enfadado)_: ¿Es que no puedes hablar más bajo, cerebro de guisante?

**Natsu **_(susurrando)_: De todos modos quiero ir contigo, prometo no molestar, pero quiero pillar a esos hijos de puta...

**Gajeel **_(suspirando)_: ¿Tanto te importa?

**Natsu **_(con la mirada fría)_: Están amenazando a mis amigos, mis nakamas... Incluso se atrevieron a grabarle un mensaje en la espalda a Laylah... No pienso perdonarlos.

**Gajeel**: De acuerdo, pero tendrás que seguir SIEMPRE mis instrucciones, si haces algo imprudente estás fuera.

_Volviendo al presente..._

Los dos encapuchados permanecían escondidos en los al rededores de un edificio oscuro y siniestro, parecían esperar a alguien.

**Natsu **_(susurrando)_: ¿Cuánto tendremos que esperar aquí? Ya llevamos dos horas y no a aparecido.

**Gajeel **_(molesto)_: Ten un poco de paciencia, flamitas, y no hables o nos descubrirán.

**Happy **_(estirando las patas)_: Pero esto es taaaaaaaaaan aburrido, preferiría haberme ido de misión con Lucy y Laylah, seguro que se lo están pasando en grande.

**Panther Lily **_(poniendo los ojos en blanco)_: Pues haberte ido con ellas, pero ahora no sirve de nada quejarse.

**Happy **_(bostezando)_: Seguro que se están divirtiendo mucho con los espíritus de Lucy _(mirando con maldad a su compañero) _Sobretodo con Loke, él y Laylah parecen llevarse muuuy bien... Seguro que se ggguuussstan.

Al _Dragon Slayer _de fuego no pareció hacerle mucha gracia aquel comentario, ya que conforme Happy iba hablando su puño iba haciendo un agujero cada vez más grande en el suelo.

**Gajeel**: Tranquilízate un poco Romeo, nos acabarás hundiendo... Mira, ahí viene, es el momento de actuar.

No tardaron en movilizarse, se hizo notar el hecho de que ambos magos tenían ganas de un poco de acción. Lo primero fueron las llamas, que rodearon por completo a la figura que se encaminaba hacía el edificio. Una vez estuvo inmovilizado por las llamas, el mago de hierro apareció entre las llamas y, antes de que la silueta pudiera hacer nada, golpeó su cabeza con un brazo de hierro y la dejó inconsciente. El mago de fuego apareció a su lado y ayudó a cargar al miembro del gremio oscuro, llevándolo al bosque.

_Mientras tanto en algún lugar de Fiore_

**Laylah **_(riendo)_: ¡Loke! Muchas gracias por invitarnos a este hotel ¡Es genial! Pero ¿Cómo pudiste conseguir los vales siendo un espíritu celestial?

**Loke **_(arreglándose el traje)_: Uno tiene sus contactos, de todos modos no penséis en eso y disfrutar, os lo merecéis después de completar vuestra misión.

**Laylah**: ¡Cierto! Y esta vez podremos relajarnos, ya que no tenemos a "Don Lo-Quemo-Todo" para destrozarlo todo.

**Lucy **_(con una gotita en la cabeza)_: Si tuvimos que dar un cuarto de la recompensa porque inundó media ciudad...

Lucy y Laylah habían salido de misión, ni siquiera los fieles amigos de Laylah la acompañaban, ya que Gray había ido de misión con Itziar, aprovechando que Juvia estaba haciendo una misión con Erza (¿Extraño? Si, ¿Coincidencia? No creo) y Pam había dicho que tenía cosas importantes que hacer, a Laylah le extrañó pero prefirió no preocuparse por eso, Pam se lo contaría a su debido tiempo.

Lo que si preocupaba a Lucy era la extraña actitud de Natsu y Happy, ninguno de los dos había querido acompañarlas, a pesar de que llevaban mucho tiempo sin salir de misión todos juntos, últimamente ellos dos desaparecían durante días y al volver parecían siempre decepcionados. Temía que estuvieran metidos en algo extraño, pero ya había preguntado y, aunque sabía que le ocultaban algo, no querían decirle nada de sus extrañas salidas. Por esta razón Lucy últimamente estaba algo decaída, sus mejores amigos ya no estaban con ella y desde que aparecieron Laylah, Itziar y Pam nada era lo mismo, ya no irrumpían tanto en su casa ni iban a misiones en las que la mitad de la recompensa tuviera que ir a pagar los destrozos de Natsu.

**Loke **_(preocupado)_: Lucy ¿Estás bien? Te veo muy desanimada.

**Laylah **_(poniéndole una mano en el hombro)_: Si Lucy, últimamente estás un poco decaida ¿Ha pasado algo?

**Lucy **_(forzando una sonrisa)_: No os preocupéis chicos, estoy bien, solo estoy algo cansada, eso es todo... Creo que me iré a dormir.

**Laylah **_(mirando a Lucy alejándose)_: Estoy segura de que le pasa algo, no suele estar tan desanimada por nada.

**Loke **_(asintiendo)_: Tienes razón, seguramente sea por Natsu y Happy, hace mucho tiempo que no se van de misión juntos y están con ella.

**Laylah **_(pensativa)_: Tienes razón, no sé en qué andan metidos últimamente esos dos, pero están muy raros. Tenemos que hacer que Lucy se anime y para eso tenemos que hablar con esos dos cabezahuecas.

_Al mismo tiempo en otra parte del hotel_

**Gray **_(acariciando los hombros de la chica)_: Creo que deberíamos decirlo ¿Qué más da? No me importa que todos sepan que te quiero, Itziar.

**Itziar **_(abrazando a Gray)_: Lo se pero... ¿Y Juvia? No quiero que me odie, aunque tampoco soporto estar mintiendo a todos... Esto es tan complicado...

**Gray **_(besando la mejilla de Itziar)_: No tienes que preocuparte, yo estaré a tu lado, Juvia lo entenderá y estoy seguro de que los demás se alegrarán por nosotros, además a mi tampoco me gusta ocultar nada a mis nakamas...

**Itziar **_(sonriendo ante el contacto del chico)_: A mi tampoco me gusta todo esto, pero... Tengo miedo de decírselo a todos.

**Gray **_(riendo)_: ¿Por qué? No puede pasar nada, solo un par de miradas pervertidas y cotillas de todos y algún que otro intento de asesinato por parte de Juvia

La chica nunca se atrevería a decirlo, pero tenía miedo de enamorarse de Gray, ir demasiado enserio con él y luego no querer volver a su mundo. Se sentía culpable al desear quedarse allí con Gray para siempre, ya que eso supondría no volver a ver a su familia, era casi como abandonarles. También tenía mucho miedo a irse, que Kamuck diera con ellos y les llevara de vuelta a su mundo, eso supondría separarse de Gray. Es por esto que prefería no decir nada, si se lo contaban a todos su relación con Gray se haría real, auténtica, a pesar de que sabía que no podría durar, que en algún momento ella tendría que regresar y él no podría acompañarla.

**Itziar **_(piensa)_: Ufff, es todo demasiado lioso ¿Es que no podía enamorarme de un chico de mi mundo? ¡No! Tenía que ser precisamente Gray Fullbuster, un personaje de ficción de una serie anime, el cual ahora resulta que existe. Desde luego, el tino que tengo para los chicos es alucinante ¡Y todo porque al Señor Inteligente se le metió en la cabeza hacer una misión conmigo!

_El día anterior_

**Gray **_(nervioso)_: Itziar... Etto... Hace mucho que no hacemos una misión y, bueno, necesito dinero y esas cosas y como Erza, Natsu y Happy se han ido ¿Te gustaría acompañarme?

**Itziar **_(completamente roja)_: ¡Claro! Yo también necesito algo de dinero para el alquiler y eso, así que...

La misión la eligió Gray y, con Juvia fuera de juego gracias a Erza, (ahora le debía un favor a Titania... ¡Genial!) consiguió por fin estar a solas con Itziar el tiempo suficiente como para poder decirle algo que rondaba por su mente desde hace tiempo. El día que la besó en su cumpleaños se dio cuenta de lo mucho que le gustaba Itziar y de lo tonto que había sido al no darse cuenta antes, es por eso que desde aquel día había estado buscando una excusa para quedarse a solas con ella el tiempo suficiente para atreverse a declarar sus sentimientos. Cuando al día siguiente cogieron el tren e Itziar se echó a sus brazos mareada, supo que esa misión era el momento perfecto y que, aunque no lo fuera, él ya no podía aguantar más.

La misión consistía en acabar con unos ladrones que estaban saqueando la ciudad desde hacía un mes, no les resultó difícil dar con ellos y el enfrentamiento parecía más un calentamiento para los dos magos, ya que Itziar había mejorado considerablemente. Pero aún así hubo uno que, dando el enfrentamiento por perdido y abandonando a sus compañeros, trató de huir con tácticas sucias. Estaba a punto de ser derrotado por Itziar, por lo que lanzó su cuchillo contra Gray, que se encontraba de espaldas, al darse cuenta del peligro, Itziar no dudó en lanzarse para proteger a su nakama con su cuerpo de diamante. El cuchillo se clavó en su piel pero no la dañó, el problema surgió al tratar de levantarse, descubrió que su cuerpo no respondía a sus órdenes, se trataba de un veneno paralizante que había en el cuchillo que evitó que Itziar persiguiera y derrotara al ladrón. Se quedó tendida en el suelo, desesperada y sin poder hacer nada, Gray, al derrotar a sus atacantes, se agachó junto a Itziar y la cogió entre sus brazos preocupado.

**Gray **_(visiblemente nervioso y preocupado)_: No estás herida... ¿Itziar qué te pasa? ¿Por qué estás en el suelo?

Ella no podía hablar, a penas mantenía los ojos abiertos. El chico buscaba desesperadamente una herida que sanar, pero no encontraba ninguna, ninguna causa para ese estado. Al final dio con el cuchillo en el suelo, los ojos de la chica se cerraron y él comenzó a asustarse de verdad.

**Gray **_(gritando desesperado)_: ¡Itziar! ¡¿Qué te ocurre?! ¡Responde, abre los ojos! ¡¿Qué puedo hacer para salvarte?! No tienes ninguna herida, nada... El cuchillo debió darte, pero tu piel de diamante evitó que te dañara, entonces... ¡¿Qué ocurre?! ¡Maldita sea, despierta!

Las lágrimas empezaron a correr por el rostro de Gray, sin descanso ni consuelo.

**Gray **_(llorando abrazado al cuerpo de Itziar)_: No puedes irte ahora, no antes de que te haya dicho lo mucho que te quiero... Itziar, por favor...

Si hubiera estado más atento se abría dado cuenta de que el corazón de Itziar seguía latiendo y conforme escuchaba las palabras de Gray iba latiendo más deprisa. El efecto del veneno duraba unos minutos, lo suficiente para inmovilizar a alguien que se le quiere robar e irse, y eso era precisamente lo que el chico desconocía. Por esto se sorprendió cuando los brazos de Itziar le rodearon y al abrir los ojos vio una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

**Itziar **_(sonrojada y sonriente)_: ¿Lo dices en serio?

**Gray **_(sonriendo feliz)_: Lo más en serio que e dicho nunca.

Ninguno de los dos pudo aguantar más y se fundieron en un beso, que contenía tanto amor y felicidad que ninguno de los dos sabría expresarlo con palabras. Aquel beso era en si una declaración de amor que, mezclado con el sabor de las lágrimas de Gray, marcaba el inicio de una relación que iba más allá de los mundos de los que venían

_Volviendo al presente_

**Itziar **_(suspirando)_: Me gustaría decirlo, pero... Esto a sido tan repentino.

**Gray **_(sonriente, acercando su cara a la de Itziar)_: Pero las cosas repentinas son las mejores ¿No crees que deberíamos compartir esta felicidad con nuestros amigos?

No le dio tiempo a responder, simplemente volvió a unir sus bocas en otro beso igual de mágico que hizo olvidar a Itziar todas sus preocupaciones.

_En el bosque cerca de un gremio oscuro_

**Natsu **_(gritando desesperado)_: ¡Dinos todo lo que sabes! ¡¿Está tu gremio ayudando a un dragón llamado Kamuck?! ¡¿Sabes algo de él?!

**Gajeel **_(poniendo su mano en el hombro de Natsu)_: Tranquilo Dragneel, así no conseguiremos nada, relájate un poco.

**Panther Lily** _(acercándose amenazante al hombre que yace en el suelo)_: Será mejor para ti que colabores con nosotros, ese dragón es peligroso y una vez tenga lo que quiere no dudará en destruiros.

**Miembro del gremio oscuro **_(asustado)_: Yo no sé nada, nuestra jefa tiene unos encargos extraños para nosotros, pero eso es todo. Nunca e visto a un dragón.

**Happy **_(intrigado)_: ¿Qué clase de encargos?

**Miembro del gremio oscuro **_(encogiéndose de hombros)_: No estoy seguro, hace tiempo nos mandó buscar a unas chicas, pero nunca llegamos a encontrarlas. Y hace poco nos mandó una nueva misión, tenemos que hacer turnos en una casa abandonada para vigilar a un hombre encapuchado que está ahí.

**Natsu **_(corriendo hacía él)_: ¿Qué chicas? ¿Cómo eran? ¡Responde!

**Miembro del gremio oscuro **_(temblando)_: Solo nos dijo que tenían un extraño color de pelo, de dos colores y que siempre iban acompañadas de un perro.

**Natsu**: ¡Son ellas! Estaban buscando a Laylah, Itziar y Pam, pero ¿Qué tiene que ver en todo esto el tío encapuchado?

**Gajeel **_(pensativo)_: De todos modos parece que ya no las buscan, de momento no están en peligro, aunque convendría vigilarlas por si acaso. Si han dejado de buscarlas quiere decir que las a encontrado... Y no sabemos lo que pretende hacer con ellas.

**Natsu **_(juntando sus puños)_: No permitiré que nadie les ponga un dedo encima, quemaré a todo aquel que intente acercarse a ellas.

* * *

Siento mucho tardar tanto y subir un capítulo tan cortito, pero el curso se está acabando y los exámenes están a punto de acabar... ¡En un par de días estaré completamente libre para escribir y subir más capítulos! Siento mucho la espera y espero que al menos el capítulo os merezca la pena ^^

Ansío vuestros comentarios para que sigan animandome a escribir y me ayuden a mejorar n_n

**~Laylah~**


	19. Capítulo 18

Una pequeña ayudita para las mentes con poca memoria:

Parece que en el anterior capítulo conseguí no ser interrumpido, veamos si esta vez tenemos la misma suerte... Natsu y Gajeel están buscando pistas sobre el gremio oscuro que ayuda al dragón que quiere hacerse con Laylah, Itziar y Pam. Mientras tanto parece que en el gremio a surgido una nueva relación, Gray e Itziar parecían muy acaramelados en su habitación y...

**Juvia**: ¡¿Cómo es que Gray-sama está con otra que no es Juvia?! Juvia no sabía de esto ¡Juvia debería haber impedido que pervirtieran a Gray-sama! ¡¿Dónde está esa maldita para que Juvia pueda matarla?!

**Gray:** Etto... Juvia... Creo que igual deberías tranquilizarte un poco y...

**Juvia: **¡Gray-sama! No se preocupe, fue engañado por esa pervertida y mentirosa de Itziar, pero Juvia conseguirá que Gray-sama entre en razón, aunque tenga que matarla...

**Gray:** Creo que esto se nos a ido de las manos...

**Itziar**: ¡¿Tu crees?! Tendré que esconderme por el resto de mi vida, ni siquiera mi piel de diamante podrá protegerme de Juvia...

**Juvia**: ¡Ajá! Juvia descubrió a la pervertida que engañó a su Gray-sama, ahora Itziar no podrá escapar a la furia de Juvia.

**Itziar**: ¡Ah! ¡Espera Juvia!... No, eso no... ¡Socorro!

Bueno, parece que aquí se a formado una matanza al estilo _Another_*, espero que todos sepan cubrirse para que podamos seguir de una vez con la historia... ¡Espera! ¡¿Juvia que haces?! No, suelta eso... ¡Aaaaah!

¡Y esto es lo que pasó en _"Fairy Tale in Fairy Tail"_!

**Capítulo 18: Guardaespaldas**

**Gajeel **_(pensativo)_: De todos modos parece que ya no las buscan, de momento no están en peligro, aunque convendría vigilarlas por si acaso. Si han dejado de buscarlas quiere decir que las a encontrado... Y no sabemos lo que pretende hacer con ellas.

**Natsu **_(juntando sus puños)_: No permitiré que nadie les ponga un dedo encima, quemaré a todo aquel que intente acercarse a ellas.

_Al día siguiente_

**Laylah **_(estirando los brazos)_: ¡Al fin regresamos!

Lucy estaba a su lado algo decaída, simplemente asentía y miraba al suelo, sin pronunciar palabra. La estación de Magnolia estaba a rebosar y entre todo el gentío se encontraban Itziar y Gray volviendo también de su misión.

**Itziar **_(saludando a Laylah)_: ¡Eh! ¡Laylah! No sabía que vosotras también volvíais hoy.

**Laylah **_(saludando a su amiga y riendo)_: Si, terminamos nuestra misión rápido ¿Y qué tal vuestro bonito viaje en pareja?

Ambos se pusieron rojos al instante, Lucy estaba demasiado distraída como para notarlo, pero Laylah conocía lo suficientemente bien a su amiga como para saber que algo había ocurrido. Ambas se miraron y entendieron al instante que tendrían que hablar en cuanto estuvieran a solas. Por otra parte Gray se dio cuenta de que algo raro le ocurría a Lucy y fue con ella.

**Gray **_(pasando el brazo por sus hombros)_: Lucy... ¿Estás bien? ¿A ocurrido algo?

**Lucy **_(levantando la cabeza y forzando una sonrisa)_: No te preocupes, estoy bien, solo estoy algo cansada, creo que me iré a casa a dormir un poco...

La chica se alejó ante la mirada preocupada de todos sus amigos, aunque no les dio tiempo a estar serios durante mucho rato, ya que un torbellino de pelo rosa se acercó a ellos gritando.

**Natsu **_(corriendo hacía ellos)_: ¡Chicos! Estáis todos aquí, perfecto tenía que hablaros de algo, aunque... ¿Dónde está Lucy?

**Laylah **_(con mala cara)_: Parece que se encuentra mal por algo, aunque no nos lo quiere decir... Se a ido a casa en cuanto hemos llegado.

**Natsu **_(rascándose la cabeza preocupado)_: Bueno, en ese caso tendremos que ir a su casa a ver si se anima.

**Gray **_(mirando hacia todos lados)_: Apropósito Natsu ¿Dónde está Happy?

**Natsu**: ¡Cierto! De eso era de lo que os tenía que hablar, Happy se a retrasado un poco porque tenía que asegurarse de que no nos siguieran, luego vendrá.

**Itziar **_(extrañada)_: ¿Seguiros? ¿En qué lío os habéis metido ahora?

**Natsu **_(rascándose la cabeza)_: Bueno, el caso es que durante estas semanas hemos estado investigando gremios oscuros que pueden estar relacionados con el dragón. Hace un par de días encontramos uno, interrogamos a uno de sus miembros y descubrimos que hasta hace poco os estaban buscando.

**Itziar y Laylah **_(señalándose sorprendidas)_: ¡¿A nosotras?!

**Natsu **_(asintiendo muy serio)_: Eso parece, pero les dieron orden de que dejaran de buscaros y vigilaran una cabaña donde estaba un tipo raro que lleva siempre una capucha.

**Itziar **_(tragando saliva sonoramente y mirando a Gray)_: Eso significa que...

**Gray **_(mirando a Itziar muy serio)_: Os han encontrado y ya no hace falta seguir buscándoos.

**Laylah **_(ocultando su cara con el pelo)_: Además el hombre con capucha al que están vigilando seguramente sea...

**Natsu **_(los ojos ocultos por el pelo)_: Kamuk

Los cuatro se miraron, las dos amigas se observaban entre ellas con miedo en la mirada, por otra parte Gray fijaba su vista en Itziar, entre preocupado y furioso, al igual que Natsu, que posó su mirada en Laylah.

**Gray **_(con mirada sombría hacía Natsu)_: Como sea... llamitas, debemos hacer algo, no podemos dejarlas desprotegidas.

**Natsu **_(devolviendo la mirada a Gray)_: Ya había pensado en eso, hielito. Creo que deberíamos quedarnos con ellas, vigilarlas y asegurarnos de que nadie se acerca a ellas.

Ambos magos se miraron, muy serios, y asintieron. Las chicas les observaban extrañadas, sin comprender del todo el acuerdo al que habían llegado sus amigos en tan solo un momento.

**Itziar **_(temerosa)_: ¿Q-Qué habéis pensado?

**Gray **_(sonriente)_: Haremos de guardaespaldas, nos quedaremos con vosotras hasta que encontremos a ese Kamuk y descubramos por qué están detrás vuestra.

**Laylah **_(suspirando)_: Eso no servirá de nada, Kamuk tiene mi libreta ¿Os acordáis? Podéis proteger a Itziar y Pam pero a mi es imposible. Lo mejor sería que fuera a buscar a Kamuk por mi cuenta.

**Natsu **_(mirándola fijamente con reproche)_: Eso ni en broma, no te dejaremos sola Laylah. Además precisamente por lo de la libreta es por lo que debemos protegerte, aunque sea para ayudarte si a ese cabrón se le ocurre atacarte.

El tono de Natsu no admitía réplicas y aunque hubiera querido Laylah no era capaz de pronunciar ninguna, tan sorprendida como estaba por el tono autoritario de Natsu.

**Gray **_(con tono alegre)_: Bien, ahora que esta todo claro iremos a vuestra casa para instalarnos.

**Laylah**: Esperad, acepto que nos protejáis... _(pasó su mirada por todos)_ Con la condición de que nos quedemos todos en casa de Lucy.

**Natsu **_(sorprendido y extrañado)_: ¿Casa de Lucy? ¿Por qué?

Laylah miró significativamente a su amiga, pidiéndole con los ojos que le siguiera la corriente, ya habría tiempo de explicaciones después. Itziar pareció entenderlo y asintió casi imperceptiblemente.

**Itziar**: Esa es nuestra condición ¿La aceptáis o no?

**Gray **_(encogiéndose de hombros)_: Por mi no hay problema, es un poco raro, pero vale...

**Natsu **_(suspirando)_: Supongo que lo importante es estar todos juntos, da igual donde sea.

Siguieron su camino, Itziar se acercó para cogerse de la mano de Gray, mientras Natsu y Laylah se quedaban un poco rezagados.

**Laylah **_(susurrando)_: Sé que no es asunto mío, pero hazme caso en esto... Estos días que estemos todos en casa de Lucy estate más tiempo con ella, es tu compañera de equipo y hace mucho que no estás con ella.

**Natsu **_(confundido)_: ¿Estar más con Lucy? Pero, Laylah, es a ti a la que tengo que proteger.

**Laylah**: Estaremos todos juntos, además también esta Gray. No es necesario que estés el 100% del tiempo conmigo...

**Natsu **_(nervioso)_: Ya lo sé, pero... Yo...

**Laylah **_(frunciendo el ceño)_: ¿Qué pasa?

**Natsu **_(piensa)_: Pero yo quería estar contigo, hace tiempo que no peleamos ni nos insultamos. Hace tiempo que no nos divertimos juntos... Te echo de menos... ¡¿Pero qué estoy diciendo?! ¡Parezco un tío enamorado y cursi de esos mangas para chicas! ¡Tu no eres así, contrólate Natsu! ¿Qué demonios me pasa...?

El chico de pelo rosa agachó la cabeza y se quedó callado un rato, eso no hizo más que aumentar la curiosidad y el nerviosismo de la morena. Hasta que finalmente el mago de fuego levantó la cabeza con una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas, volviendo a la normalidad.

**Natsu **_(sonriente)_: No es nada, supongo que tienes razón debería estar más con Lucy... Además no creo que soportara más de dos horas con una bola de agua andante como tu _(sacando la lengua)_

**Laylah **_(inflando los mofletes enfadada)_: ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Además todos tenemos agua en el cuerpo _(sacando la lengua)_ Aunque supongo que será difícil de pillar para un descerebrado de lava como tu.

La discusión continuó durante todo el trayecto, ambos cada vez se acercaban más y gritaban más alto, haciendo que todo el mundo se parara a mirarlos sin entender la razón por la que discutían. Estaban a punto de llegar a casa de Lucy cuando apareció Happy, al principio se dirigía hacía su amigo, pero al ver cómo estaba el panorama prefirió acercarse a Itziar y Gray.

**Happy **_(posándose en la cabeza de Itziar)_: ¿Alguien sabe que les pasa a esos dos?

**Gray **_(encogiéndose de hombros)_: Ni idea, de repente empezaron a gritarse como dos posesos.

**Happy **_(suspirando)_: Este Natsu...

**Itziar **_(apretando cariñosamente la mano de Gray)_: Al menos así no se pelea contigo y te tengo para mi un poco más.

**Gray **_(rojo como un tomate)_: S-Supongo...

**Happy **_(con su tono característico)_: ¡Se gggggggggussstan!

Ambos rieron avergonzados, aunque ninguno lo negó. Siguieron su camino y llegaron primero a casa de las chicas, se despidieron y quedaron en encontrarse en casa de Lucy en una hora. Una vez solos ambos magos empezaron a discutir como siempre, al verlo las chicas suspiraron y subieron a su casa negando con la cabeza en señal de rendición.

**Itziar **_(mirando significativamente a su amiga)_: Aunque no se de qué te extrañas, tu y él estáis igual...

**Laylah **_(nerviosa)_: N-No... N-No sé a qué te refieres... N-Natsu y yo... Él y yo... ¡Es él el que siempre hace que discutamos!

**Itziar **_(sacándole la lengua)_: Sabes que no me refería a eso... Vosotros dos... Tenéis un rollo raro desde que os conocisteis, además él siempre te a gustado, vale no le conocías pero igualmente...

**Laylah **_(negando con la cabeza)_: No sabes de lo que hablas... Él... Él es de Lucy, todo el mundo lo sabe, acabarán juntos y eso es algo que no puedo cambiar.

**Itziar **_(mirando indignada a su amiga)_: ¡¿Cómo que no lo puedes cambiar?! Estamos aquí ¿no? Y teóricamente no tendríamos que estar aquí, nada de eso aparecía en la serie original pero míranos, aquí estamos y tienes tantas posibilidades de acabar con Natsu como Lucy. Al cuerno lo que estipule un guión, tu puedes hacer lo que quieras y él también.

**Laylah **_(bajando la cabeza avergonzada)_: Pero...

**Itziar **_(interrumpiéndola indignada)_: ¡Nada de peros! ¿Desde cuando eres tu tan pesimista y depresiva? Tu nunca te rindes tan fácilmente ¿No eras la que decía que teníamos que disfrutar del tiempo que pasábamos aquí? Pues aprovéchalo todo lo que puedas, con romance incluido.

Después del sermón Laylah se quedó sin palabras, su amiga tenía razón y ella lo sabía, pero lo que más la impactó es lo mayor y madura que parecía en ese momento. Estaba acostumbrada a una Itziar algo infantil e inocente, a la que nunca esperarías ver enfadada o si quiera alzar la voz, pero allí estaba, gritando a su amiga y reprendiéndola por su comportamiento. Lo más irónico de toda aquella situación es que las palabras de Itziar estaban sacadas del repertorio de Laylah, eran ideas que ella solía decir y aplicar.

**Itziar **_(yéndose a su habitación)_: Bueno, una vez aclarado este punto... ¡A hacer las maletas! Nos esperan unas noches interesantes.

**Laylah **_(siguiendo a su amiga, animada de nuevo)_: Hablando de las noches que nos esperan y de la compañía... ¿Qué a pasado entre tu y Gray? _(moviendo las cejas de forma significativa)_

**Itziar **_(nerviosa y avergonzada)_: N-No sé a que te refieres... Somos amigos...

**Laylah **_(cogiendo a Itziar por los hombros para obligarla a que la mirara)_: ¡Y una mierda! A pasado algo en vuestra misión y como mejor amiga exijo saber todos los detalles.

Fue entonces cuando empezó la conversación de verdad entre las dos amigas, toda llena de risas, caras sonrojadas y abrazos efusivos. En medio de todo aquel panorama tan íntimo apareció Pam por la puerta, moviendo la cola con curiosidad.

**Pam **_(acercándose a sus amigas curioso)_: ¿Qué pasa chicas? ¿De qué hablabais? Espera... ¿Por qué estáis haciendo las maletas? ¡¿Acaso nos han encontrado ya?!

El perro se puso nervioso de inmediato, corriendo por todos lados gritando cosas sin sentido. Las chicas tardaron un rato en pararle y obligarlo a tranquilizarse antes de que pudieran explicárselo todo.

**Laylah **_(acariciándole la cabeza)_: Tranquilo Pam, no nos han encontrado, no estamos en peligro... Es simplemente que Natsu y Gajeel han estado investigando sobre los que nos siguen y... Bueno...

**Itziar **_(ayudando a su amiga)_: Tienen razones para creer que nos han encontrado y por eso vamos a pasar un par de días en casa de Lucy con ellos, por si nos encuentran, para que les sea más fácil protegernos en ese caso.

**Pam **_(mirándolas extrañado)_: Parecéis muy tranquilas, estamos en peligro y tienen que protegernos.

**Laylah **_(sonriente)_: No pasa nada, no creemos que en verdad estemos en peligro, solo vamos porque Gray y Natsu nos han insistido mucho en hacernos de guardaespaldas.

**Pam **_(gruñendo)_: Esos entrometidos... Podemos protegernos solos perfectamente sin su ayuda.

**Itziar **_(acariciándole el lomo)_: No para nada, lo sabemos, es solo que también nos apetece pasar unos días en casa de Lucy con todos, hace mucho que no nos reunimos.

Tras un par de minutos tratando de convencerlo de la idea de pasar unas noches en casa de Lucy, parecieron conseguirlo y pudieron seguir con la tarea de hacer las maletas. Laylah terminó pronto, con el divorcio de sus padres en el mundo real estaba acostumbrada a hacerse la maleta en el menor tiempo posible, Itziar sin embargo aún no acababa, se olvidaba de meter cosas y se pensaba mejor el llevarse otras. Entre todo ese lío de ropa y demás el timbre de su casa sonó, era Gray que quería ver cómo les iba todo.

**Laylah **_(burlándose de su amiga)_: Vaya, parece que tienes visita, alguien no puede pasarse ni media hora alejado de ti _(sacándole la lengua)_

**Itziar **_(tirándole un cojín a Laylah)_: No seas tonta, anda dile que pase, a ver si él me ayuda un poco con este lío ya que tu pareces más interesada en burlarte de mi.

**Laylah **_(sonriendo de lado)_: Bueno en ese caso será mejor que os deje a solas, no quiero interrumpir la realización de tu maleta. Me acercaré a casa de Natsu a ver si también necesita ayuda como otras.

Itziar iba a contestar con alguna broma sobre Natsu y su amiga, pero el sonido de la puerta al abrirse la hizo saltar y correr para recibir a su invitado. Pam y Laylah se miraron con mirada cómplice y se decidieron a salir por la ventana, con maleta de Laylah incluida.

**Pam **_(subiendo a Laylah en su lomo y haciéndose grande)_: Entonces... ¿A dónde vamos?

**Laylah **_(acariciando la cabeza de Pam)_: Ya lo e dicho, vamos a hacerle una visita a Natsu a ver si ya está listo.

**Pam **_(con una mueca extraña)_: No me termina de gustar ese chaval, te mira demasiado y se preocupa en exceso por ti, teniendo en cuenta que prácticamente no te conoce.

**Laylah **_(sonrojada)_: No tiene importancia, es así con todos, se preocupa por todos sus nakamas del gremio y yo ahora soy una de ellos.

**Pam **_(encogiéndose de hombros y empezando a andar)_: Si tu lo dices...

Se pusieron en camino, la casa de Natsu estaba por el bosque pero aún así Pam no tardó mucho en llegar. Una vez en la puerta dejó a Laylah en el suelo y volvió a su tamaño normal. Al entrar se encontraron a Happy tirado en el suelo de la entrada, parecía aburrido.

**Happy **_(levantándose de golpe y volando hacía ellos)_: ¡Pam, Laylah! Menos mal que estáis aquí, Natsu lleva media hora en el baño... Creo que esta compensando todos los baños que no se a dado en su vida.

**Laylah **_(sonriendo maliciosamente)_: ¿Está bañándose?

**Happy **_(subiéndose al lomo de Pam)_: Eso parece, lleva ahí encerrado un buen rato, ya tenemos todas las maletas hechas pero no sé qué está haciendo ahí dentro, deberíamos habernos ido hace rato.

**Laylah **_(adentrándose en la casa con un aura maligna)_: Bueno, veré a ver si le saco del baño, vosotros mientras salir afuera un rato, ahora vamos nosotros y nos iremos a casa de Lucy.

**Happy **_(arrastrando a Pam afuera animado)_: ¡Aye!

La chica de pelo multicolor se adentró en la casa, trataba de moverse de forma silenciosa mientras trataba de recordar dónde estaba el baño de la casa. Al final del pasillo encontró una puerta cerrada con luz que salía de la rendija, supuso que sería aquella la habitación que buscaba.

**Laylah **_(piensa)_: Creo que ya va siendo hora de una pequeña venganza, el muy cabrón me vio desnuda y sólo se le ocurrió decir _"pequeñas"_, se va a enterar, seguro que hay algo de lo que él pueda avergonzarse también...

Completamente decidida y con una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro, giró el pomo del baño y entró de sopetón sin llamar. Pero al ver la escena su sonrisa desapareció de golpe y puso los ojos como platos al presenciar la imagen que se presentaba ante ella. Acababa de salir de la bañera, llevaba la toalla en la mano, a medio camino de su cuerpo, pero su recorrido se había parado ante la intromisión de ella. Su cuerpo no podía ser más perfecto, los brazos fuertes y firmes, los abdominales marcados y bien entrenados y justo un poco más abajo de ellos... No podía ni describirlo, aquello no podía ser real, demasiado perfecto, seguro que _eso _no era natural. Dejó de fijarse en el cuerpo desnudo del joven y por fin le miró a la cara, tenía el rostro desencajado, los ojos muy abiertos y una expresión de sorpresa y nerviosismo adorable. Se miraron a los ojos un momento, hasta que los ojos de la chica volvieron a aquello que el mago había logrado mantener oculto a todo el mundo, aquello que demostraba que verdaderamente era un hombre... Y muy bien dotado por lo que la maga podía observar. En ese momento el chico volvió a la realidad y se dio cuenta de la situación, terminando con el recorrido de la toalla y tapando aquello que captaba la atención de la chica.

**Natsu **_(completamente rojo)_: ¿Qu-Qué... Qué ha-haces... A-Aquí?

**Laylah **_(volviendo a la realidad, mirando a todas partes nerviosa y roja)_: Y-Yo... E-Etto... Y-Yo... ¡Buscaba la cocina! Eso, tenía hambre y buscaba la cocina.

**Natsu **_(frunciendo el ceño confundido)_: Creo que te has equivocado, la cocina está nada más entrar a la derecha.

**Laylah **_(aún sin atreverse a mirarle, nerviosa)_: Cierto... Bien... Pues... ¡Hasta luego!

Salió por la puerta a toda prisa, cerrando tras de si, dejando a un chico de pelo rosa completamente confundido y sin palabras.

* * *

_* Es una serie un tanto sangrienta en la que ocurre una gran matanza también sangrienta (Perdón por las pocas explicaciones pero si la habéis visto me entenderéis ^^)_

__Una vez más siento la tardanza, me vino muuuuuy tarde la inspiración, espero que mi imaginación me permita actualizar antes la próxima vez . Espero que aún así hayan disfrutado el capítulo =D

**~Laylah~**


End file.
